


You Touched My Hand, I Played It Cool (And You Reached Out Your Hand To Me)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Combining Packs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Smut, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their old camp burns down, the members of Jinwook's pack must find a new camp. Luckily, Jinwook knows the pack they're near, and Seungcheol is nice enough to let them stay. Despite the drama that may ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fleetwood Mac's Seven Wonders bc I love that song tbh. 
> 
> Rated explicit for further chapters.
> 
> Quick note: If any of you feel there's something I left out in the tags, please feel free to let me know!

_In the event of an emergency, all pack members must stick together. The buddy system will be enforced. If any member is found wandering off by themselves, they will be assigned a buddy._

"Come on, Hee-ah!" Wooseok hugs Hwanhee close to his side. "Where's Yeol?"

"He buddied with Minsoo-hyung, since Sooil-hyung is with Jinwook-hyung." Hwanhee coughs, leaning into Wooseok.

"And Yein?"

"With Sungjun-hyung." Hwanhee nods.

"Good."

"Both of us are here." Sungjun reports when he and Yein catch up to Wooseok and Hwanhee.

"Good." Wooseok nods. "Yujin too?"

"He's with Changhyun-hyung." Yein coughs, turning away from Sungjun.

"We gotta go." Wooseok says. Sungjun nods and they look at the youngers.

"Shift." Sungjun tells Yein, who nods.

"I'm gonna shift. Get on my back." Wooseok tells Hwanhee. The younger nods and does as he's asked once Wooseok is in wolf form and they run as fast as they can.

Once they all meet up in a clearing far away from their old camp, Hwanhee slides off of Wooseok's back and runs into the arms of their pack's youngest. Wooseok carefully approaches their head alpha and nudges his snout against his neck. Jinwook sighs and nudges him back, licking over the side of his face. Hwanhee watches Minsoo walk to Sooil with his head bowed, laying down and waiting for the elder to come to him. Eventually he does, laying next to him and licking soot from his snout. Hwanhee looks at Dongyeol and ruffles his hair, licking his cheek. He makes a face and the younger laughs, swatting Hwanhee away.

"You can only do that in wolf form, hyung. It's just gross like this." Dongyeol giggles, hooking an arm through Hwanhee's. Jinwook barks and all of the wolves shift back to human form, still wrapped around their mates.

"It looks like we have to find a new camp." He sighs, arm around Wooseok's shoulders. "But do not worry. Travelling as a pack, we will be able to get many things done. Hopefully by the time we find the new camp, our maknaes will be of age and maturity to shift." Hwanhee flinches, looking down. Wolves are supposed to be able to shift by eighteen, but Hwanhee had been unable the night of his ceremony. The idea that Dongyeol might shift before him stings. A lot. "I know the pack we are approaching. Their leader has agreed to give us shelter in a time of need, and what is this but a time of need?" Jinwook chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. "It's not far, but it will be difficult to travel in human form." He looks to Dongyeol and Hwanhee. "Sooil has offered to help me carry the two youngest." He waves them forward and Hwanhee sighs, walking toward Sooil, knowing his larger form would carry his weight better than Jinwook's. He watches Dongyeol climb onto Jinwook's back and sighs as he does the same for Sooil, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 _I'm sorry._ Sooil communicates to him the way only wolves can.

"It's okay." Hwanhee sighs, petting Sooil's fur gently as they start moving.

\----

When they get to the camp, Hwanhee slides off of Sooil and stretches, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glances at Dongyeol and takes the younger's hand. They watch Jinwook trott to the pack's head alpha, bowing his head. They communicate for a second before Jinwook turns to his pack and nods. More people emerge from tents, a man with long-ish hair approaching Wooseok.

"You can bring your omegas." He smiles. Wooseok nods and starts following him, leaving the other four omegas to scramble after him. "Oh, so young." The man smiles at Hwanhee and Dongyeol. "You can choose from the clothing, Minghao has offered a lot of his clothes but he's quite thin." The man leaves as they all shift and change their clothes except for Hwanhee and Dongyeol, who sit in the corner together.

"Come here." Wooseok waves the other four forward. "I'm mainly talking to you two." He says to Dongyeol and Hwanhee. "They're being very nice in letting us stay here and wear their clothes. But listen. If one of their alphas tries something, you must tell me. Okay?" Hwanhee nods but Dongyeol frowns.

"Why would they try something?"

"Because you are both unmated omegas, and one of you is matured. Some alphas will do anything to get an omega, especially an unmated, mature one." Wooseok looks at Hwanhee. "I need you to watch out for Yeol as much as we're looking out for you, okay?"

"Yeah, hyung." Hwanhee nods, squeezing Dongyeol's hand gently.

"We're done." Wooseok pokes his head out and the man from before comes back in.

"I am Jeonghan, head omega here." He smiles sweetly.

"I'm Wooseok, head omega of our pack."

"I figured." Jeonghan smiles. "Would you like to meet the rest of the pack?"

"Sure." Wooseok nods. Jeonghan leads them out of the omega tent and they're immediately met by four more boys.

"They fit nicely." One says, looking them over.

"This is Minghao. Our smallest - yet not youngest - omega."

"It's nice to meet you." Minghao smiles, his accent showing just enough for Hwanhee to wonder where he's from.

"Seungkwan, our youngest." Jeonghan gestures and the brunette smiles, bowing.

"Mingyu." The really tall one introduces himself.

"Then Jisoo, the eldest after myself." Jeonghan motions toward the brunette boy.

"I'm Wooseok." Wooseok smiles. "Minsoo is the eldest out of all of us, then Yein, then our two youngest, Hwanhee and Dongyeol." He introduces everyone. They all bow to the other wolves and Wooseok looks over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of Jinwook as he's lead around by the other head alpha.

"You can go to him, if you'd like." Jeonghan smiles.

"Can I?" Wooseok asks.

"Yes. Seungcheol won't mind." Jeonghan laughs as Wooseok kisses both Hwanhee's and Dongyeol's foreheads before scampering off to catch up to Jinwook and Seungcheol. Sungjun walks up to them and takes Yein's hand, leading him away while Minghao watches with a smile.

"Beta/omega." He turns to Jeonghan, who laughs.

"Guess we aren't too special, eh Ming?" A brunette walks up behind Minghao and presses a kiss to the claiming mark on the side of his neck. Minghao's head falls back as he lets out a quiet moan, making Hwanhee blush. Minsoo ruffles the hair of the two younger's before walking away and into Sooil's arms, letting a kiss be pressed to his lips.

"Come on. I'll show you two the rest of the camp." Jeonghan waves Hwanhee and Dongyeol forward and the follow him around the camp. "We obviously have all separate tents for each level, but most mates also have their own tents. Seungcheol and I have our own, as well as many other alpha/omega pairs."

"Hyung!" A small brunette boy bounds up to Jeonghan. "Did you hear the news?"

"I did." Jeonghan smiles. "Have Soonyoung visit me soon, okay?"

"Of course, hyung." The man smiles, turning to the younger two omegas.

"Alpha." Hwanhee whispers to Dongyeol, who always had a harder time distinguishing scents.

"They from Jinwook's pack?" He asks.

"Yeah. They don't shift." Jeonghan smiles.

"Oh? But-"

"I've matured." Hwanhee says for him. "But I can't shift." Dongyeol rubs his arm gently.

"Odd." He looks at Jeonghan. "Well, I'm Jihoon, and I'd love to stay and chat but I have a pregnant beta to attend to." Jihoon smiles, turning and walking away.

"Just like hyungs." Dongyeol smiles at Hwanhee. The elder nods and wraps an arm around Dongyeol's shoulders.

"Soonyoung and Jihoon were a very unexpected mate pair, but Jihoon was always different." Jeonghan chuckles. "As you saw, Minghao's mate Junhui is a beta. I don't know much of their story, but they came to us together from China with matching claiming marks so we accepted them as a pair."

"Hey, Jinwook-hyung is looking for you two." Changhyun jogs up to Hwanhee and Dongyeol.

"Thank you, Jeonghan-ssi." The smaller omegas bow.

"Call me hyung." Jeonghan smiles as they walk away.

"Hey." Jinwook says once they reach where he's standing between Wooseok and Seungcheol. "You will all be sleeping in tents based on your level." Whines break out across the pack. "Hey!" He calls. "Even Wooseok and I will be separating, which you all know we don't do well." He looks over the rest of his pack. "Say your goodbyes and follow the members of Seungcheol's pack to the tents. Jeonghan for omega, Junhui for beta, and Seungcheol for alpha."

"Good thing we're both omegas." Dongyeol giggles.

"Shut up." Hwanhee laughs. "We don't even know for sure what you are."

"Stop." Dongyeol laughs, taking Hwanhee's hand and walking up to Jeonghan. Once they were joined by the other three, they made the trek back to the omega tent.

\----

Sungjun never thought leaving his omega would be so hard, but walking into separate tents has him on edge.

"Why are you in here?" Their guide - Junhui - asks. Sungjun assumes he's talking to the pregnant beta in the corner.

"Jihoon had to leave and I was not about to be alone or stuck with Mr. Depressed and the newly matured alpha. I'll take my chances with Seokmin." The beta replies, smiling at the newcomers. He stands and walks over to them. "I'm Soonyoung." He introduces. "Middle child of our betas."

"Sungjun." Sungjun introduces quietly, glancing at Yujin as the younger introduces himself in a mumble.

"You smell like alpha." Soonyoung smiles. "How's it feel?" He asks with wide eyes. Yujin blushes and reaches up to gently touch his mark.

 

"Good. It feels good." He answers softly. Soonyoung nods.

"It does, huh?" He grins. "We were so worried I couldn't conceive, but here we are." He laughs, taking Yujin's hand and moving it toward his stomach.

"I can't." Yujin says softly, making Soonyoung freeze.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Yujin smiles, feeling Soonyoung's stomach. "How far are you?"

"Only a few months." Soonyoung answers. "We just found out."

"That's nice." Yujin pulls his hand back, turning to Sungjun.

"On that note." The other beta jumps up. "I'm Seokmin!" He waves. Sungjun is nearly taken over with the scent that comes off of him, the sweetness overbearing.

"Your omega will be in heat soon." Sungjun comments.

"Yeah, he's pretty close." Seokmin laughs. "Yours?"

"Just came out of one." Sunjun nods to himself.

"Come on. Alphas said its bedtime." Junhui says, waving them all into their beds.

\----

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Seungcheol asks Jinwook, watching the elder's face as he watches his omega go.

"I'll be fine. We just aren't apart much." Jinwook sighs, turning and padding after Seungcheol. Changhyun and Sooil follow, both looking lost at the idea of not being with their mates. 


	2. Two

After a few days in the new camp, everyone begins to get comfortable with the new environment and the new wolves. Hwanhee and Dongyeol find themselves playing in the field with the youngest member of the other pack, Chan.

"Hyung." Dongyeol shakes Hwanhee's shoulder. Hwanhee whines and opens his eyes, looking up at Dongyeol. As soon as his senses wake up he smells it and scrambles to get away, nearly falling off of the bed. "Hyung I need to you help me." Dongyeol whines, bending in half as he cries out in pain.

"Watch out." Wooseok pushes Hwanhee away but he growls, snapping his jaw at Wooseok. The elder looks taken aback, letting Hwanhee closer to Dongyeol. "What hurts?" He asks instead.

"Everything." Dongyeol whines, pulling Hwanhee even closer. The elder leans in and captures the younger's lips, whining into his mouth. He feels an uncomfortable pull through his body and suddenly he's ripped away from Dongyeol.

"Come on." Yein pulls him away from the tent and he growls loudly, snarling and twisting in the elder omega's grasp. "You need to calm down!" Yein yells. "You're going to shift, you can't be in the tent or near Dongyeol." Yein shoves him to the ground and when Hwanhee stands, he howls in pain. He looks up at Yein and watches the elder shift. He lifts his head and his vision turns red at the scent of Dongyeol wafting from the omega tent.

_Hwanhee_. Yein's voice pierces through the haze. _Listen to me. Dongyeol is going to be fine. I need you to stay calm._ Hwanhee whimpers and looks toward the tent again. _Wooseok-hyung and Jinwook-hyung are going to take care of him. What I need you to do for me right now is follow me._ Yein turns and starts trotting away from the camp. Hwanhee whines but follows. _Run now. Keep up._ Yein says before breaking into a sprint. Hwanhee struggles to keep up with him, tripping and tumbling over his new body he hasn't yet learned how to control. _Come on, Hee-ah. You're doing so good._ Hwanhee whines and pushes forward, only stopping when Yein does. _We're nearing pack borders. We should head back._

_Hyung, I don't like this. I want Yeol._  Hwanhee whines, pushing his snout against Yein's.

_I know you do, baby boy. But you smelled it. Yeol's an alpha. He needs to be moved to the alpha tent and gain control of his body._ Yein sighs, turning and walking back toward the camp.

_But why did we all think he was one of us, then?_ Hwanhee asks, padding after Yein.

_Based on the way he's always acted, he was destined to be an omega. Guess his destiny wasn't as planned out as we thought._ Yein sighs.

When they get back to camp, nearly everyone is awake and sitting around a big fire in the middle of the camp. Yein leads Hwanhee to the beta tent so that they can change. When they get back outside, Hwanhee notices that Dongyeol, Jinwook, Wooseok, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan are nowhere to be seen, Jisoo and Soonyoung working on breakfast.

"They're still in the tent." Minghao tells Hwanhee softly. Hwanhee nods and takes a seat next to Mingyu, glancing at the omega's mate. He isn't unfamiliar with Wonwoo, but the alpha has always given him an uneasy vibe. Yein sits next to him and wraps an arm around him.

"Take these." Suddenly Jisoo is in front of him and Hwanhee reaches out to take the leaves he's holding out. "Not only did you shift for the first time, but you did it the day your wolf claimed its mate. You're going to need these if you want to lessen the pain. After breakfast you're going to want to go back to sleep."

"Claimed its mate?" Hwanhee turns to Yein.

"Take the leaves, Hee-ah. We'll let you get some sleep after you eat, okay?"

\----

Dongyeol wakes up without Hwanhee next to him and whines, trying to sit up and find him. He's pushed back onto the bed and he'd whine again except its definitely Wooseok and the elder smells enough like Hwanhee to have him relaxing.

"How is he?" Jinwook's voice asks and Dongyeol whines again.

"I think he wants Hee-ah." Wooseok says softly. Dongyeol wants to nod, do anything to remind them that he's there, and that Hwanhee is definitely what he wants, but he doesn't seem to be in control of his own body.

"Do you know how he is?" Jinwook asks softly.

"Yein took him out for a run. If anyone will calm him down, it's Yein." Wooseok sighs. _A run. Does that mean Hwanhee finally shifted?_ Dongyeol groans quietly, opening his eyes to look up at the elder alpha.

"How you feeling?" Jinwook asks softly.

"Hurts." Dongyeol answers honestly, smiling softly when Wooseok - and Hwanhee's scent - shifts closer to him. "Want hyung."

"I know you do, but Hwanhee is out dealing with his own stuff." Jinwook sighs. "What do you remember?"

"Pain. Hwanhee-hyung." Dongyeol takes a deep breath. "Mostly pain. Then Hwanhee-hyung was gone and I blacked out."

"Hwanhee shifted for the first time, today." Jinwook says hesitantly, kneeling next to Dongyeol. "His heat should be activated soon. If we're right and your wolves chose each other as mates, we can't let you near him for the duration of his heat."

"Can I see him before?" Dongyeol sits up, ignoring the pain. "Please just let me see him." Jinwook glances at Wooseok and nods. The omega nods and leaves the tent.

"Wooseok will be going into his own heat soon, so he can't see him either. Yein and Minsoo will have to help him. Okay?"

"Okay." Dongyeol mumbles, looking up as Wooseok and Hwanhee duck into the tent. The younger of the two sighs in relief and hugs Dongyeol tightly, pressing his nose into his neck.

"You smell like mine." He whispers, not pulling back.

"You smell like _mine_." Dongyeol nods, glancing up as Jinwook and Wooseok duck out.

"Have they told you? About our wolves?"

"Yeah. They told me." Dongyeol sighs, nosing closer to Hwanhee's neck. "You'll be going into heat soon. It comes with shifting."

"I know. They told me when I was supposed to the first time."

"They aren't going to let me help you." Dongyeol mumbles. Hwanhee pulls back and stares at him.

"They can't do that. I won't let them!"

"They have to. I can't control my instincts yet, I could hurt you." Dongyeol brushes Hwanhee's hair out of his face. "Yein-hyung and Minsoo-hyung are going to help you, okay?"

"Wooseok-hyung-"

"Won't be able to." Dongyeol leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Hwanhee's forehead.

"You can't let them keep you from me."

"I think all they're doing is keeping you safe from me. If they let you be near me while in heat I know there's no way I could control myself. I'm surprised they're letting me stay at camp." Dongyeol jokes, making Hwanhee smile.

"Will you claim me? After?"

"We'll talk about it." Dongyeol pecks Hwanhee's lips. "Now go. I can feel your heat coming even if you can't." Dongyeol waves Hwanhee out and the elder whines before doing as he's told.

\----

"Hwanhee-ah, calm down." Yein presses a cold washcloth go Hwanhee's forehead, cooing softly and pressing his cold fingertips to the younger's cheeks. Hwanhee whines, grabbing his wrist and pressing his palm against his warm cheek.

"Hyung, it hurts."

"Honey, if you want anything done you have to do it. We're just here to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Yein says softly, gently stroking his fingers down Hwanhee's arm. Hwanhee whines again and looks over at Minsoo.

"I can't either." Minsoo sighs. "You know we can't. We've been at this for three days now." He kisses the back of Hwanhee's hand before pressing it to the younger's crotch. Hwanhee groans and starts doing it himself, coming twice before Minsoo pulls his hand back.

"It still hurts." Minsoo looks up at Yein and the younger nods.

"You want me to?" Minsoo asks.

"I will." Yein sighs, lifting Hwanhee's head out of his lap and letting Minsoo replace him before sliding between Hwanhee's legs. "Listen close, Hwanhee." He puts a hand on Hwanhee's thigh. "I'm going to help you. I need you to cooperate. It might hurt at first, but your body will react better to it than just jerking off."

"Okay. Please, hyung." Hwanhee whines. Yein runs a finger through the slick coating Hwanhee's thighs before slipping a finger between his cheeks.

"Spread your legs for me, honey." Yein smiles as Hwanhee listens, watching his face as he slips his finger into Hwanhee's opening. The younger gasps and digs his nails into Minsoo's wrist, making the elder hiss quietly. "Shh, Hwanhee-ah." Yein rubs Hwanhee's hip with his free hand, leaning down and kissing it.

"More, hyung." Hwanhee whines, pushing down against Yein. The elder nods and slips another finger inside, curling them up to find Hwanhee's prostate.

Three more orgasms and Hwanhee relaxes against the bed, panting. Yein carefully pulls his fingers out and glances at Minsoo.

"Think he's done?" He asks once Hwanhee falls asleep.

"I dunno. I had Sooil-hyung my first heat." Minsoo shrugs.

"I had Sungjun." Yein sighs, glancing at Hwanhee as he washes the slick from his hand. "Toss me the cloth." Minsoo does that and winces as Yein gets it wet and wipes between Hwanhee's legs and his stomach.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Yein sighs. "I'll stay with him."

"Okay." Minsoo leaves the tent and Yein lays next to Hwanhee, pulling him close to him.

When he wakes up it's to Hwanhee pulling him closer and shaking.

"Hyung, I'm cold." He whines and Yein sighs in relief. He throws the blanket over both of them and hugs Hwanhee closer, letting him mooch body heat. They fall back to sleep easily, making up for lost sleep during the heat and not waking until Yein is being pushed away from Hwanhee. He whines and blinks up at the figure above them, moving when he realizes. Dongyeol takes his spot next to Hwanhee and kisses the top of the elder's head. Yein sighs and stretches, walking out of the tent and toward the beta tent. He crawls into bed with Sungjun, the elder simply accomodating for him and pulling him close.

\----

Yujin smiles at Soonyoung across the field, leaning into Changhyun and sighing softly.

"I'm sorry." Changhyun whispers, sliding a hand over Yujin's stomach.

"Don't worry." Yujin sighs. "I'm not upset anymore. I'm just disappointed I can't give you pups." He laces his fingers through Changhyun's.

"Hey, don't worry about me." Changhyun smiles, kissing the top of Yujin's head. The younger sighs and looks up, letting Changhyun press a kiss to his lips.

"Hey." Soonyoung sits next to them, Jihoon on his other side. Yujin smiles and reaches out to gently touch Soonyoung's stomach. It has became something of a greeting between the two, so Jihoon doesn't protest anymore.

"Your maknae matured a little early, yeah?" Jihoon asks.

"We believe he won't shift until he's of age." Changhyun smiles. "But I guess we can't get anything right with an alpha who's lived with the omegas his whole life."

"Yeah." Jihoon smiles, watching the betas interact silently. He presses a kiss to the side of Soonyoung's head before moving to sit by Changhyun. "Soonyoung says he can't carry." He says softly, not to bother the betas.

"Yeah. It doesn't bother me, though."

"If Soonyoung hadn't been able to it would've killed him." Jihoon chuckles. "Most betas are raised to feel inferior, and Soonyoung always felt it a little more. He always worried I'd leave him for an omega, but Jisoo isn't my type." He jokes, making Changhyun chuckle.

"So Jisoo is unmated?"

"Yes. Its difficult to live in a pack with uneven numbers." Jihoon sighs. "But he came to us with a claim mark and no mate, so we left it alone. He's never wanted a mate, and Jeonghan-hyung helps him through all of his heats." Jihoon shrugs. "It seems to work. He's not the dependent type, so really his lack of mate is understandable. Sometimes he touches it and winces. It's sad."

"We seemed to have a surplus of omegas." Changhyun smiles and nods when Yujin points to the beta tent and then Soonyoung. Jihoon nods to Soonyoung and they make their way to the tent. "I hope he never felt threatened."

"Well now you're even, right? Everyone has a mate?"

"Yeah." Changhyun smiles. "He beat himself up over it in the beginning." He sighs. "I think he's finally accepted it the way I did when we found out."

"Your omega is out of heat." Jihoon looks at the omega tent as Hwanhee and Dongyeol emerge from it.

"Yeah." Changhyun smiles. "Wooseok's heat will be next."

"How do you know?" Jihoon asks.

"Jinwook-hyung gets antsy around Wooseok's heat. After that, Yein and Minsoo-hyung shouldn't be close to their heats." Changhyun sighs. Jihoon nods and pats Changhyun's shoulder.

"Good talking to you."

\----

"How'd you get it to break?" Jinwook asks Yein, raising an eyebrow.

"I, uh..." Yein blushes and looks down. "I fingered him."

"You did it?"

"He couldn't have done it himself, and Minsoo-hyung is so much more conservative, I didn't-" He stops. "Is it okay that I did it?"

"I'm just surprised you managed to break his heat." Jinwook chuckles, kissing the top of Wooseok's head.

"You've broken my heats like that." Wooseok says.

"Too much information. Can I go now?"

"Yeah." Jinwook laughs. Yein scampers over to Sungjun and drops himself in the elder's lap, surprising him. He laughs and simply wraps his arms around Yein's waist, continuing his conversation with another beta. An omega Yein remembers as Seungkwan places himself in the beta's lap, leaning in and kissing him.

"I'm in the middle of a conversation." The beta protests.

"But Seokkie." Seungkwan pouts.

"I'm your hyung." The beta narrows his eyes.

"Name?" Yein asks in Sungjun's ear.

"Seokmin." The beta laughs, kissing Yein's cheek.

 


	3. Three

Jinwook is in the omega tent preparing for Wooseok's heat when the youngest alpha of Seungcheol's pack comes barreling into the tent.

"All the other alphas are gone, I need you!" He shouts. Jinwook rushes out and takes the youngest member of the pack from the other alpha, carrying him to the alpha tent.

"What happened?" He asks as he starts to assess the younger.

"I don't know! We were just-" The young alpha - Hansol - stops. "We were fooling around and he just started screaming!"

"You're his mate, then?"

"Yes, he's my mate!" Hansol cries. "He can't be an alpha." He falls to the ground.

"Listen, I need- who is here?"

"The betas."

"Bring me one of them. Not Soonyoung!" He yells after the boy. When Hansol returns with Seokmin he lists the things he needs before turning back to Hansol. "Are you calm now?"

"Yeah. I'm calm." He sniffles, crawling toward Chan and taking his hands. Jinwook knows the youngest is in a lot of pain, but having his mate with him must make it better because he's not screaming anymore. He wishes Hwanhee had been able to be there for Dongyeol. He treats Chan with what Seokmin brings him and once he falls asleep Hansol bursts into tears.

"Honey, alpha mates aren't unheard of. I have many alpha friends who have alpha mates." Jinwook comforts Hansol. The younger nods. "I think the others are back. Stay with him." Jinwook stands up and exits the tent, approching Seungcheol. "Your maknae is in the tent. His mate is worried."

"Mate?" Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan.

"Hansol was just going to let it be like Jihoon and Soonyoung. He didn't care. They were going to wait until Chan came of age-"

"They were going to mate without me knowing?"

"Of course not." Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol's hand. "They were going to tell you. When Chan was matured." Seungcheol sighs and ducks into the tent with Jeonghan on his heels.

"Hyung." Wooseok whines, falling into Jinwook's arms.

"I know, baby. It's all set up in the tent." Jinwook rubs Wooseok's back gently before sending him off in the direction of the omega tent.

"Are we going to leave after Wooseok-hyung's heat?" Hwanhee asks softly.

"I'll talk to Seungcheol. But for now, I have an omega to handle." Jinwook kisses Hwanhee's forehead before heading toward the omega tent.

"Mm. I can't wait for when you get to help me." Hwanhee sighs, leaning into Dongyeol. The younger smiles and traces a finger over Hwanhee's blank neck.

"You guys can sleep in the beta tent. The others will probably resort to their own tents, you'll be safe." Soonyoung smiles at the remaining omegas.

\----

Almost a week later, Jinwook walks out of the omega tent and examines the empty camp, checking on Wooseok once more before moving about the camp. He pokes his head into the beta tent where Yein, Hwanhee, and Dongyeol are sleeping, Hwanhee between the other two to conserve body heat. He makes his way to the alpha tent and sees Minsoo, Hansol, and Chan all sleeping soundly. He steps out of the tent and looks around again.

 _Jinwook!_ Seungcheol's voice startles him as the wolf comes running to him, nearly barreling him over.

"Seungcheol!" He kneels and runs a hand through the younger's bloody fur.

 _We need you to come on. We left your omegas and Soonyoung with the young alphas. Wake Dongyeol and follow me._ Jinwook rushes to wake the younger, shaking his shoulder.

"Hyung?"

"I don't know what's going on, but I need you to wake up. Wooseok is in the omega tent and Minsoo is in the alpha tent with Hansol and Chan. I'm assuming Soonyoung is in his and Jihoon's tent. Centralize to the alpha tent. I have to go. Hurry." Jinwook jumps up and runs out to join Seungcheol, shifting once he's out of the tent.

"Hyungs!" Dongyeol shakes Hwanhee's and Yein's shoulders. "Come on. Head to the alpha tent. Grab Soonyoung for me if you can." He stands up and walks to grab Wooseok, carrying him when he can't get him to wake up.

"Why couldn't you carry me?" Hwanhee whines playfully, making Dongyeol smile.

"Keep hyung warm." He sets Wooseok down between the other two before heading back out. Soonyoung stumbles toward him and he catches him quickly.

"Where's Jihoon?" He asks, groaning.

"Everyone except us three young alphas, some omegas, and you left somewhere. Hyung didn't tell me much, he didn't know too much. All I know is that they want us all in the alpha tent. Can you make it?"

"I'm gonna throw up." Soonyoung shoves Dongyeol away and throws up next to blood drops that had fallen from Seungcheol's fur.

"Come on, hyung." Dongyeol says once Soonyoung is done. He leads him to the alpha tent, helping him lay between the three omegas and the other two alphas. He shakes the alphas awake and briefs them before sitting by the entrance with them.

After an hour, the tent is silent with sleep, Hansol and Dongyeol being the only ones awake. Dongyeol's head lifts with the scent of blood and he leans out of the tent to look.

 _Stay inside._ Sooil's voice tells him and he ducks back inside, looking at Hansol.

"They're back, but they said stay inside." He tells him. Suddenly Seungkwan, Minghao, and Mingyu stumble into the tent, panting.

"You're all dirty." Hansol points out.

"We aren't bloody. Everyone else is." Seungkwan pants. "Jeonghan-hyung sent us in here."

"I need you to trust that he's okay!" Jeonghan's voice floats into the tent and Dongyeol moves back as a bloody Jihoon shoves his way into the tent, stopping when he sees Soonyoung sleeping.

"He's slept the whole time." Dongyeol says softly. Jihoon smiles and lets Jeonghan pull him back out, leaving a bloody footprint on the ground.

"It's not his blood." Hansol says when Dongyeol leans over to sniff it.

"I smell blood." Minsoo lifts his head and looks at the two younger wolves by the door.

"It's okay, hyung." Dongyeol smiles. Minsoo sits up and looks around.

"Why are we all in here?" He looks at the three younger omegas. "What happened?"

"Rogues." Minghao walks over and sits next to Soonyoung, stroking the elder's hair as he groans like he's about to throw up.

"I said stay inside!" Sooil shouts at Dongyeol when he walks out.

"I need a bowl or something, for Soonyoung." Jihoon's head pops back up when the name is mentioned.

"Here." Sooil hands him the bucket.

"Where's Jinwook?" Wooseok whines when Dongyeol gets back in, opening his eyes. Soonyoung groans again and throws up into the bucket, laying his head in Minghao's lap with a groan.

"He and Seungcheol-hyung went on. Lead the rogues away." Mingyu sits next to Dongyeol and Seungkwan next to Minghao.

"You let them go away!?" Wooseok sits up quickly, jostling Hwanhee and Yein.

"They're pack leaders, their decision is above ours." Seungkwan says softly, reaching over to card a hand through Soonyoung's hair.

"You can't just-" Wooseok looks around and in exasperation. "I can't fucking believe this." He climbs out of the tent but Dongyeol chases after him.

"Hyung!" He calls, following Wooseok to the medical tent. "Oh God." He watches Sungjun cough up blood onto the medical table, Jihoon and Jeonghan with hands on his open side while Sooil and Changhyun work on his cut open arm.

"Get out!" Sooil yells at them. Yujin gives them an apologetic look and waves them out, shutting the tent.

Yeol! Seok! Jinwook's voice catches their attention and they rush over to help him drag Seungcheol into camp. Hansol pokes his head out of the tent to look and rushes to help. Once they have him into the camp enough, Dongyeol runs to the medical tent.

"The alphas are back. Seungcheol can barely move." He says and Jeonghan curses under his breath.

"Anyone we can spare, get out there." He orders. "Whatever you do, don't let his mate in here!" The wolves not working on Sungjun rush out to help the pack alphas, leaving Dongyeol in the entrance to the tent. He sees a tear roll down Jeonghan's cheek and glances around. Jihoon looks like he's been crying for a while, while Changhyun and Sooil look seconds away from it.

"I don't want you in here, Yeol." Sooil tells Dongyeol. "Please. Go back to the omegas." He doesn't look up but a tear rolls down his cheek. Dongyeol nods and leaves, ignoring the commotion over the pack alphas and moving into the alpha tent instead.

"You're bloody." Hwanhee says, looking at Dongyeol's hands and shirt.

"Seungcheol, he-" Dongyeol sniffles and Hwanhee wipes away tears he didn't know were falling. "I wasn't made to be an alpha." He finally says, falling forward into Hwanhee. The others in the tent - except Minghao and Soonyoung - embrace them as well.

"Yeol, where's Sungjun?" Yein asks softly.

"He's-" Dongyeol stops. "He's helping the others patch up." He lies.

"I need to see him." Yein says, moving toward the mouth of the tent.

"No! Hyung!" Dongyeol grabs Yein's wrist. "Please. Just stay in here. Do us all a favor and don't leave this tent." Yein stares at him and nods.

"He's hurt, isn't he?"

"They're all pretty beat up." Dongyeol says honestly.

"Go help." Minsoo says, patting Dongyeol's back. "You know we can handle ourselves. You're an alpha now, you're supposed to be out in the action." Dongyeol nods.

"Okay." He starts to walk out but turns and kisses Hwanhee gently before doing so. "For luck." He smiles sadly before ducking out of the tent and moving to the other tent after assessing that they have enough people with Jinwook and Seungcheol.

"Yeol-"

"They aren't kids, hyung. They can handle themselves."

"My mate is in there, pregnant." Jihoon looks at Dongyeol.

"You underestimate the omegas if you think they won't protect him. Plus, Chan is in there." Dongyeol smiles. "I'm here to help."

"Keep his head turned." Jeonghan sighs. "This will all be useless if he chokes." Dongyeol nods and keeps Sungjun's head turned, running a hand through his hair.

"You're gonna be fine, hyung." He whispers in the elder's ear. "You're going to be fine because Yein-hyung is counting on you to be fine." Sungjun coughs in response, moaning out Yein's name.

"Hyung, Soonyoung- oh my God." Chan freezes and swallows, eyes looking at all the blood around the tent.

"For fuck's sake, what about Soonyoung!?" Jeonghan asks.

"He's throwing up again."

"It's normal when you're pregnant, Chan." Jeonghan sighs.

"Blood. He's throwing up blood." Without any hesitation Jihoon moves away from Sungjun and rushes out of the tent, barely stopping to rinse his hands off. Dongyeol easily slides into his spot, holding Sungjun's skin together so Jeonghan can sew it shut. They work on cleaning up the blood while Sungjun's body works on healing itself, Sooil lifting his head so he can rinse the blood from his mouth.

"Yein." Sungjun says, voice hoarse.

"Not yet. It's the beta tent for you." Jeonghan sighs, he and Sooil carrying the beta to his tent. Dongyeol sighs and leans against the bed before leaning down and wiping the blood from it.

"You did good, kid." Changhyun says softly. "You're going to be a good alpha." He pulls the younger into a hug and kisses the side of his head before pulling back to rinse the blood off of his hands.

"Don't rinse quite yet." Yujin says, helping Seokmin and Junhui set Seungcheol on the table. "Shoulder and thigh. We fixed most of the other stuff, come on." Dongyeol moves to help with his shoulder but Seokmin pushes him.

"Let him. He helped with Sungjun." Changhyun says, moving to Dongyeol's side. Jeonghan walks into the tent and sighs, looking at his mate on the table.

"Jeong... Han..." Seungcheol mumbles, smiling softly.

"I'm here. Right here." Jeonghan moves to Seungcheol's side.

"Hurts." He mumbles.

"I know. Just hold on. It'll be okay." Jeonghan smiles, leaning down to kiss Seungcheol's forehead.

~

It takes the whole day and most of the night to get everyone looking better. By the end of it, Yein is allowed to see Sungjun and almost all of the mates are together. Yujin looks around and sighs, leaning against it when Changhyun walks up behind him and hugs him from behind.

"We had one hell of a day, huh?" He asks softly. Yujin nods, yawning and glancing sleepily at Jihoon and Soonyoung. They're kissing softly, one of Jihoon's arms wrapped around Soonyoung's waist and his other hand on his stomach. "Are you thinking about it?" Changhyun asks.

"Yeah." Yujin sighs, grabbing Changhyun's hands and moving them to his stomach. "It would feel so good. Imagine your pups inside of me, hyung. Ah, we'd make such cute babies." Yujin smiles, closing his eyes. "They'd have your eyes. My nose. My eyebrows." Changhyun laughs, kissing the side of Yujin's head. "Your lips. Maybe your ears."

"You're gonna make yourself sad, baby." Changhyung whispers.

"Mm, not sad." Yujin smiles softly, eyes shut. "We'd be so happy. Maybe he'd be an alpha like his daddy."

"Or a beta like his mom?" Changhyun smiles softly, entertaining Yujin's idea of them getting to have kids.

"Mm." Yujin smiles wider. "Or maybe we'd get lucky and have a little omega."

"Oh, please no." Changhyun laughs.

"What? Don't want an omega?" Yujin looks back.

"You remember what Yeol was like when he was younger, don't you?"

"He ended up as an alpha, though." Yujin raises an eyebrow.

"True. So I guess no alpha, yes omega." Changhyun chuckles, leaning in for a soft kiss. When he pulls back Yujin's smile is gone and there are tears in his eyes. "Maybe it's not you at all. Maybe it's me." He offers, trying to make the beta feel better.

"Trust me. Your little swimmers are doing exactly what they're supposed to." Yujin sighs, blinking away tears. "Not all betas can carry. We took the chance when we mated. We knew it could happen." He says, more to himself than Changhyun.

"Yujin..."

"No. Don't." Yujin holds up his hand and takes a deep breath.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Changhyun asks. "I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're just saying that."

"Yujin." Changhyun cups the younger's face in his hands as he turns to face him. "I love you so much that saying it doesn't even begin to express how much I love you." Yujin looks away guiltily. "Look at me." Changhyun says. "It doesn't bother me that you can't give me kids. As long as I have you I don't need anything more." He leans closer to Yujin. "Plus, I'd hate to have to share you with anyone." This makes Yujin smile and he wipes away his tears, sniffling.

"I love you too." He smiles up at Changhyun. "I know it doesn't bother you, but it makes me sad sometimes."

"I know it does." Changhyun smiles softly. "Let's take your mind off of it, yeah?"

"If by take my mind off of it you mean sex then yes." Yujin says, taking Changhyun's outstretched hand.

"Well I didn't, but I can." The elder laughs, pulling Yujin close to him.

\----

"I don't have to be in heat for us to have sex, do I?" Hwanhee asks. Dongyeol chokes on the water he was drinking, coughing and spluttering.

"Hyung-"

"I know you couldn't knot me, but still. It'd be nice to have practice." Hwanhee shrugs. "Besides, who knows what you might do if the first time we do it is in heat. Who knows what I might ask you to do."

"I want hyung there." Dongyeol says softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, but if you want hyung there that's fine." Hwanhee smiles, leaning in for a gentle kiss. Dongyeol sighs and pulls back, caressing the side of Hwanhee's face.

"Hyung." Dongyeol mumbles. "One of these days, I'm going to go out with the other alphas. I might come back looking worse that Sungjun-hyung. I know you didn't see him, but I did."

"I- what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I might come home bloody and cut open and scratched up." Dongyeol says bluntly. "I have to trust that you won't freak out."

"I'll freak out." Hwanhee says honestly. "But I trust you." He pulls Dongyeol down for a kiss. "I swear you grew like three feet when you matured." He mutters, moving up closer to Dongyeol and making the younger laugh. He leans closer to Hwanhee to make it easier.

"Only two." He jokes, cupping the side of Hwanhee's face. "I guess it's an alpha thing."

"I'm pretty sure Jinwook-hyung is like an inch taller than Wooseok-hyung."

"Wooseok-hyung is abnormally tall for an omega." Dongyeol argues. "Even when you all thought I was an omega, he was tall. I'm his height now, but still." He laughs. Hwanhee grins and kisses Dongyeol again, sliding a hand into his hair.

"Come on, lets keep it PG." Hansol jokes, sitting next to them and pulling Chan into his lap.

"When do they think you'll be able to shift?" Dongyeol asks the younger softly, wrapping an arm around Hwanhee's shoulders and carding a gentle hand through his hair.

"They don't have any idea." Chan says honestly. "No one knows. Not even Seungcheol-hyung."

"Wow." Hwanhee climbs into Dongyeol's lap and wraps the younger's arms around his waist.

"Can alphas carry?" Dongyeol asks, head tilted to the side.

"Once in a blue moon." Chan smiles, looking at Hansol.

"Depending on lineage and what past alphas down our lines have been able to do." Hansol explains. "My grandmother was actually an alpha, so it does make sense that some can carry, but I'd probably have a better chance than Channie." He kisses Chan's cheek and the younger blushes darkly, hiding his face.

"It's good that there's a chance." Dongyeol smiles. Hwanhee hums thoughtfully, looking up at Dongyeol.

"What about Changhyun-hyung?" He asks softly.

"Hmm. I didn't think about that." Dongyeol admits. "We'll have to ask them." He smiles.

 


	4. Four

Two weeks later, Minsoo goes into an early heat.

"Fuck." Minsoo whines, leaning in for a kiss.

"Damn, you were supposed to be weeks away from your heat." Sooil mutters, gripping Minsoo's hip tightly with his good hand.

"You're just mad you can't fuck me right." Minsoo grins, leaning down to kiss at Sooil's chest.

"Stop. How are you so coherent?" Sooil groans as his knot swells, catching on Minsoo's rim.

"You know I don't succumb to the heat as easily as the others." Minsoo laughs, grinding down on Sooil's knot once it's too big to pull out anymore. "Come on. I got one more in me." He grabs the elder's good hand and brings it to his cock, moaning as they come at almost the same time. Minsoo falls onto Sooil and the elder manuvers them onto their sides.

"I kind of missed having you close. Feels like we haven't in a while." Sooil smiles, wrapping his arms around Minsoo. The younger smiles and closes his eyes, already falling asleep. Sooil laughs and kisses his forehead, cuddling him closer and closing his own eyes.

~

"Hyungs! Come here!" Wooseok shouts into the tent, rousing Sooil and Minsoo. The younger whines and presses closer to Sooil as he moves.

"Come on. We've been summoned." He stands carefully, pulling on clothes and limping out of the tent.

"I'm just gonna stay in here and be in heat all by myself!" Minsoo calls after Sooil but he waves him off, knowing the more he waits the easier his heat will break.

"What's up?" Sooil asks, leaning on Wooseok and the younger points at where Changhyun has Yujin by the hips, picking him up and spinning him around. Sooil notices that the members of Seungcheol's pack are avoiding watching except for Soonyoung and Jihoon. Yujin grins and throws his arms around Changhyun's neck once he's back on the ground, hugging him tightly. "No. No way." He says, realizing.

"Yeah." Wooseok smiles. "We all smelled it this morning while you and Minsoo-hyung were... busy." Sooil lifts his head and yeah, Wooseok's right.

"Wow." Sooil grins. "Give them my congrats." He pats Wooseok's shoulder gently before limping back to the tent to find Minsoo with three fingers inside of himself. Sooil laughs and lays next to him, letting the younger finish himself off before reaching over to help. "Wanna hear the news?" He asks, leaving them both on their sides as he lifts Minsoo's top leg and slides into him. The younger moans and nods, circling slick fingers around Sooil's nipples. "Yujin's pregnant." He grins, kissing Minsoo softly.

"No way." Minsoo's face lights up, lacing his clean hand through Sooil's good one.

"Yeah." Sooil laughs.

"How? I thought he couldn't carry?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask later. You know, when I'm not inside of you." Sooil rolls his eyes and thrusts up harshly, making Minsoo moan. "This would be so much easier if you were on your other side." He grunts. Minsoo laughs and slides off of Sooil's cock before rolling over and sliding until his back is pressed against the elder's chest.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Sooil smiles, moving his cock back to Minsoo's entrance.

\----

"Soonyoung actually smelled it before I even did." Changhyun laughs, arms tight around Yujin.

"Yeah." The younger grins. "He came barreling into the tent shouting congratulations and I nearly pissed myself."

"This means you'll be stuck at camp with me when there's runs now, hyung." Dongyeol laughs. Changhyun looks at Jinwook and the elder sighs.

"Yeol." Jinwook pulls him down next to him. "You're probably going to shift soon. As soon as you learn to control it, you'll be going on runs with us."

"Well, until I shift." Dongyeol shrugs. "Chan and I can't shift yet, we would be useless."

"Yah!" Chan protests quietly from the other side of the camp. Changhyun smiles and looks down at Yujin.

"How you feeling?"

"Happy. Pure, unadulterated happiness. Nothing but happy." He grins up at Changhyun and kisses him. "God I love you." He sighs, smiling into the kiss.

"I love you too." Changhyun chuckles, running a hand over Yujin's stomach. The younger sighs contentedly and slides his hand over Changhyun's, closing his eyes and leaning into the elder's side.

"I never thought I'd feel this good." He admits, leaning in to press a kiss to the bite mark he made over a year ago on Changhyun's skin.

"Me either." Changhyun agrees, kissing the top of Yujin's head.

\----

Hwanhee isn't sure how he knows, but when Dongyeol starts twitching like crazy next to him it takes all of his strength to drag the alpha out of the tent.

"What's wrong?" Seungcheol - who had just finished his rounds - asks, coming up to them.

"I don't know, he started twitching so I brought him out here." Hwanhee admits, falling to the ground next to Dongyeol.

"Jinwook didn't prepare you for this?" Seungcheol asks, frowning.

"For what?"

"He's going to shift. You have to take him to pack borders and then bring him back. Like Yein did for you." Hwanhee looks down at Dongyeol as the younger wakes up with a groan.

"I don't know where pack borders are."

"I'll take you. Let me tell Jeonghan." Seungcheol ducks into his and Jeonghan's tent for a minute. Hwanhee turns back to Dongyeol and watches the younger boy shift into wolf form, gasping at the all-black wolf. Hwanhee himself hasn't shifted since his run with Yein and he isn't sure how he's supposed to lead Dongyeol. The younger nudges his arm and he gently pets him as Seungcheol comes out. "Wow." He sighs, looking at Dongyeol and falling next to Hwanhee. "I haven't seen a completely black wolf since my grandfather was alive." He smiles. "Lets go, Hwanhee-ah." He says before shifting. Hwanhee nods and swallows his nervousness as he shifts, yipping happily as Dongyeol licks the side of his face.

_Come on. We'll start by walking, but when I say, run._ Seungcheol says, turning and walking toward the forest. Hwanhee nods and follows, turning every now and then to make sure Dongyeol is still there. _Run now._ And suddenly Seungcheol is sprinting, leaving Hwanhee and Dongyeol in the dust. Hwanhee starts running after him and the adrenaline is addicting.

_Hyung, I can't._ Dongyeol says.

_You can do it, honey_. Hwanhee encourages. _Come on, only a little bit longer._

_Hyung!_ His connection with Dongyeol is severed as Dongyeol collapses. Hwanhee skids to a stop and quickly turns around to look at his mate.

_Seungcheol-hyung!_ Hwanhee barks to the elder wolf, making him come back to them.

_It's worse than I thought. I guess the fur should've clued me in._ Seungcheol sighs. _Lay with him, having you with him will help._ Hwanhee does as he's told, laying next to Dongyeol and licking over his face.

_What's wrong?_ Hwanhee asks, nuzzling into Dongyeol's fur.

_Some alphas carry the burden of True Alpha, which basically means they came from purely alphas. Two alphas can mate and not make a true alpha, but there's no other way for a true alpha to be made._ Seungcheol explains. _If Chan or Hansol prove able to carry, its possible that they'll produce one._

_Wow_. Hwanhee sighs softly and nudges Dongyeol's snout with his own. The younger wolf grunts and opens his eyes to look at Hwanhee.

_What happened?_ He asks softly, turning to look at Seungcheol.

_Jinwook and I will explain when we get back to camp._ Seungcheol nods, more to himself. _Do you think you can walk?_

_Yeah._ Dongyeol carefully stands up, supported by then two elder wolves until he feels stable enough. They stay by his side the way back to the camp, meeting a worried Jinwook and Jeonghan.

"I felt it. What happened?" Jinwook asks, nearly shivering. Hwanhee nudges Dongyeol gently and the younger reciprocates. Hwanhee yips and tackles him, making him squeak softly. They roll around in the dirt for a minute until- "Boys!" Jinwook snaps, making the two on the ground jerk. The boys stand up and bow their heads to Jinwook in apology. "Come here." He waves them forward and they obey, both sitting in front of him. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighs, petting them each gently. "Come on." He gets onto the ground and shifts, his light brown wolf padding towards the forest Hwanhee and Dongyeol just left.

_Hyung, did Seungcheol-hyung-_

_He told me._ Jinwook interrupts Hwanhee. They walk for a minute until Jinwook stops and lays down, offering the youngers to do the same.

_Can someone please tell me what's going on?_ Dongyeol asks.

_Yeol, you came to us as a pup._ Jinwook says. _I found you behind a dumpster in the park._ Dongyeol whimpers at that and Hwanhee moves closer to him, leaning on him. _We had no clue what happened to you, But you were one of us. So we took you in. Knowing nothing of your lineage, we took a guess by the way you grew up and were constantly playing around with Hwanhee. We guessed you to be an omega, and put you under Wooseok's care._ Jinwook moves closer to the two mates and sighs softly. _Your fur is completely black. Solid white or solid black wolves are nearly legend these days. White, for an omega bred from two omegas, black for an alpha bred from two alphas._

_Both of my parents were alphas?_ Dongyeol asks.

_Not all alpha mates produce True Alphas - as they're called - but they can only be made by two alphas, such as Hansol and Chan._ Jinwook sighs, leaning his head on his paws.

_True alpha?_ Dongyeol asks. _I don't want to be a true alpha. Hell, sometimes I don't want to be a regular alpha._

_It's fate, Yeol. It doesn't care what we want._ Jinwook looks up. _Its getting late. We should head back_. With that he stands and walks back towards camp, leaving Hwanhee and Dongyeol to scramble after him.

\----

"Are you scared you're going to start early too?" Sungjun asks Yein, carding a hand through the younger's hair.

"No. If I do I know I'll have you." Yein smiles, leaning in to kiss Sungjun gently.

"How do you feel about Yujin being pregnant?" Sungjun asks softly.

"Mm. Happy. They've wanted it for so long." Yein smiles, tucking his face into Sungjun's neck.

"You guys heard the news?" Yujin pokes his head into the beta tent.

"We're happy for you, kid." Sungjun smiles.

"Oh. Thank you." Yujin smiles. "I meant Dongyeol's news." Yein sits up with a frown.

"No. What's up with Yeol?"

"Black fur."

"No way." Sungjun follows Yein and sits up, staring at Yujin. "You're kidding."

"Yeah. Definitely. I'm fucking around about our _maknae_ being a fucking true alpha." Yujin rolls his eyes before taking a deep breath. "Whoo. Sorry." He frowns. Yein laughs and leans into Sungjun.

"Hormones?" He guesses.

"Yeah, guess so." Yujin smiles.

"You're serious? Cute maknae Lee Dongyeol is a fully black wolf? A true alpha?" Sungjun asks.

"You wanna see for yourself? Jinwook-hyung and Sooil-hyung are taking him for a run. They invited Changhyun, but he's staying at camp with me. I'm sure he'd let you guys go."

"Isn't Sooil-hyung still hurt?" Sungjun frowns.

"Minghao-hyung cleared him, he just can't run." Yujin explains. "They're leaving soon. Want me to tell them to wait up?"

"What do you say? Go for a walk in wolf form?" Sungjun asks Yein.

"Sure." The younger smiles, standing and stretching.

\----

The others are talking idly around him but Dongyeol isn't listening, paying attention to what his wolf body is seeing and hearing. And smelling. He was smelling twice as much as he could before. He jerks at a nudge to his butt and looks up to see all the wolves staring at him.

_Did you hear what I asked, Yeol?_ Sooil asks. Dongyeol shakes his head. _How's it feel?_ He repeats the question Dongyeol hadn't heard. The young wolf sighs and sits, looking around.

_Nice._ He says, lifting his head. _Never thought the forest could smell like so many different things at once._ The other wolves chuckle to themselves and nod. _I feel powerful. Like nothing could stop me._

I certainly wouldn't try. The alpha Dongyeol vaguely recognizes as Wonwoo says, making Dongyeol tilt his head. The elder's fur is so dark he could be mistaken for all-black, if not for his lighter-brown paws, ears and tail.

_Be nice, Woo._ Jisoo - the only other omega besides Yein - scolds softly. Wonwoo scoffs and lays down, ignoring the rest of the wolves. Dongyeol looks from him to Sooil and Jinwook, who shrug.

_Sooil._ Jinwook says suddenly, turning his head. _You need to go back to camp._

_Why?_ Dongyeol asks.

_We're going to need to run._ Jinwook says. Sooil nods and starts speed walking back to camp. _Come on. Run._ Dongyeol groans but listens to his pack leader, running after them. _Slow down, Yeol._

_I'm not even going fast_. Dongyeol protests.

_It might not feel fast to you, but all of your abilities are heightend past ours. Slow down!_ Dongyeol skids to a stop and gapes at the sight in front of him.

_They're on our grounds._ Wonwoo growls softly, glaring at the other wolves.

_Seungcheol-hyung should've come._ Jisoo sighs. Dongyeol feels his stomach churn.

_Hyung...._ He says when the wolves turn to look at them.

\----

Hwanhee giggles and lays a hand on Yujin's stomach, rubbing it gently.

"We're all so happy for you, hyung." He grins. Yujin's stomach is still flat, but knowing there's a real baby in there makes Hwanhee giddy, even if it's his hyung's baby and not his own.

There's a sudden commotion outside and Changhyun jumps up, urging the other two to stay inside of the beta tent. Hwanhee looks at Yujin and stands up, holding his hand out to stop him from doing the same.

"I'm just checking." He says, looking out of the tent. There's commotion around the medical tent and then Soonyoung is stepping into the tent.

"They want us to stay in here." He tells Yujin. The younger nods and sighs, accepting his fate. Hwanhee looks over the camp and catches sight of his mate's all-black wolf padding into camp, blood dripping from his fur.

"Yeol-" He falls in front of him but Dongyeol shakes his head.

_None of it's mine._ He assures Hwanhee. _I promise. I need you in the tent with Soonyoung and Yujin, please._

"I want to help." Hwanhee says, looking around.

_You'll be helping by keeping the two pregnant ones safe. Jihoon will have all of our heads if Soonyoung and Yujin are left alone._

"Is there chance of an attack?"

_There's a great chance. Hansol and Chan are gonna head in there too._ Dongyeol leans into it when Hwanhee pets him gently. _I'm fine. Just go, please._ Hwanhee nods and kisses the top of Dongyeol's head before standing and walking back into the beta tent. There's a dirty brown wolf snarling at Soonyoung and Yujin, the two betas hovering in the corner with their bellies protected. Hwanhee grabs a handful of the wolf's fur and tugs, getting the attention off of the pregnant betas.

"Get somewhere safe!" He tells the elder two, leading the wolf out of the tent and shifting mid-run. The wolf tackles him easily and they roll in the dirt for a moment, Hwanhee ending up below the much bigger wolf. He snarls and lunges for the smaller's throat but Hwanhee lands a bite to his shoulder, making him hiss. The smaller growls and rolls them over so he's on top, snapping his jaw at the other wolf. He ends up under him again but before he can do anything the bigger wolf is knocked away. Hwanhee looks over to see Dongyeol with his teeth in the wolf's previously unhurt shoulder. As soon as he lets go the wolf darts away, going back into the forest.

_Yeol!_ Hwanhee barks when the younger tries to go after him.

_Are you okay? Are you hurt?_ Dongyeol asks.

_No, I'm fine. Maybe few scratches, but I'm fine._ Dongyeol leans in and nuzzles against Hwanhee, the animal equivalent of hugging.

_I needed you to stay-_

_He was in the tent, I needed to get him away from Soonyoung and Yujin._ Hwanhee explains. _I'll be fine. Go do your alpha duties._

_You're more important._ Dongyeol says softly. _I love you._

_I love you too. I have pregnant betas to watch. I'll see you later._ Hwanhee nudges his snout against Dongyeol's before turning following the scent trail to Junhui's and Minghao's tent. Soonyoung tenses when he first sees the wolf, but Yujin waves him closer and gently touches the blood on his shoulder. _Not mine. Don't worry._ He says quietly, turning and laying down to watch the entrance. Yujin sighs and pets Hwanhee gently, smiling. 

"Thank you." Soonyoung says softly. Hwanhee nods and keeps his eyes on the entrance to the tent.

\----

What the hell?" Sooil mutters, sticking the needle through Jinwook's arm. "Stop fucking moving." He hisses to the elder, trying to sew up his cut. Jinwook groans and looks up at Minghao, smiling as the younger's small fingers card through his hair.

"Just a little more, hyung." He says reassuringly, highlighting his reason for being the medic of Seungcheol's pack.

"Done." Sooil sighs, cutting the thread and setting the needle down. Jinwook sighs and relaxes for a moment before sitting up and hopping off of the table.

"Who's left?" Minghao asks softly. A wolf slowly crawls into the tent as Jinwook tries to leave and he gasps. They all lift it onto the table and Dongyeol sighs as he shifts.

"Fuck." Sooil sighs, grabbing towels to wipe the blood with. "Bring me a couple more hands." He tells Jinwook as he and Minghao start cleaning the wounds on Dongyeol's back.

"Hyung, I'm tired." The younger mumbles.

"Just stay awake for me, honey. Just for a little. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, hyung." Dongyeol sighs.

"Tell me about Hwanhee. What's he doing?" Sooil asks as Minsoo and Changhyun stumble into the tent to help.

"He's with Yujin-hyung and Soonyoung-hyung." Dongyeol smiles. "Protecting them."

"That's so nice of him, huh?" Sooil asks as he gets his kit ready.

"Yeah. He's such a good dongsaeng. He's a good hyung." Dongyeol chuckles. "My legs hurt."

"I know they do, honey." Sooil goes through the motions of stiching up Dongyeol's back before sighing. "We gotta roll you over, Yeol, but don't think about the pain, okay? Think about Hwanhee and how good of a hyung he is. Tell me more." Dongyeol groans as he's rolled over, but he focuses on Hwanhee.

"He usually smells really sweet." Dongyeol smiles. "But sometimes he smells really woodsy, like his body knows what I want to smell when I want to smell it." Sooil looks at Minsoo and smiles, the younger moving to Dongyeol's thigh as Sooil continues working on the younger's chest with Minghao. "He's perfect. I can't believe he's mine."

"I feel the same way." Sooil glances at Minsoo again, catching the younger's blush before continuing working.

"Do you guys still need help?" Junhui pokes his head in.

"Come let him tell you about Hwanhee." Sooil waves him over and he stands by Dongyeol's head, petting his hair gently.

"Hao." He says, pulling his bloody hand out of Dongyeol's hair.

"Shit. Where?"

"Behind his ear." Junhui says, pointing out the area.

"Rinse it." Minghao instructs, still working on cleaning Dongyeol's chest wounds. Junhui nods and runs water over the wound.

"Tell me about Hwanhee, Dongyeol." Junhui says, carefully rinsing the cut behind his ear.

"Hmm. He's so pretty." Dongyeol hums. "I used to wonder if all omegas were supposed to be that pretty, but now I know why he's so pretty."

"And why is that?" Junhui asks.

"Because he's mine." Dongyeol says like its obvious. Junhui laughs and takes the cream from Minghao to rub a little into the cut. He watches it fizzle and sighs.

"He's pretty because he's yours?" He asks, rinsing the cut again.

"Yeah. None of the other hyungs are as pretty as Hwanhee-hyung." Minsoo laughs at this, washing the blood from Dongyeol's leg. Sooil grins and starts to do the same on his side as Minghao does it on his.

"Check to make sure he's not bleeding anywhere else." Minghao tells Junhui. The elder nods and then shakes his head.

"He's good."

"Can I sleep now?" Dongyeol asks.

"Eat this." Minghao pushes a leaf into his mouth.

"Mm. Mint." Dongyeol smiles, chewing and swallowing. Minghao smiles and nods.

"What tent is Hwanhee in?"

"Ours." Junhui says. "It was the best choice." Minghao nods.

"Take him to our tent." He says. Junhui nods and helps Minsoo and Changhyun carry Dongyeol to their tent, watching Hwanhee shift back to human form immediately to be next to Dongyeol.

"He's gonna be out for a little bit, and he's really beat up."

"Okay." Hwanhee swallows. "Okay. Thank you." He nods as the others walk out, Changhyun not leaving without a kiss from Yujin.

"It's something you have to get used to." Yujin says softly, sitting next to Hwanhee.

"I know. We already talked about it." Hwanhee sighs, wiping his tears away. He doesn't notice Junhui hovering in the doorway until he speaks.

"He speaks fondly of you." He says softly. Hwanhee smiles and shakes his head. "He said that he could never figure out why you were always so pretty, but he finally did."

"Why am I so pretty?" Hwanhee asks, looking down at his sleeping mate.

"Because you're his." Junhui smiles. "He said that the others never looked as beautiful as you do." Junhui glances at Dongyeol. "Most omegas speak more fondly of their alphas than the alphas of their omegas. He's lovestruck." He chuckles, turning and leaving the tent. Hwanhee smiles and looks at Yujin.

"He loves you." The elder says softly.

"I love him." Hwanhee smiles, gently running a hand through Dongyeol's hair.

 


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If any of you feel there's something I left out in the tags, please feel free to let me know!)
> 
> So, this long ass ride (see what I did there?) has barely begun, get ready for more than just what I have here ;)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry Wonwoo is an asshole. I swear I love him.

You're sure you aren't hurt too badly?" Wooseok asks, hands moving over Jinwook's body.

"I'm sure, honey." Jinwook pulls Wooseok into his arms, kissing the side of his head. Wooseok hums and sighs.

"I love you." He says, something he hasn't said since their first year of being mates.

"I love you too." Jinwook smiles, running a hand through Wooseok's hair. He understands the younger's sudden insecurity, with everything that's been happening.

"I've never heard you guys say that before." Hwanhee comments, wrapped around Dongyeol.

"When you've been mates as long as we have, its not always necessary." Jinwook chuckles, kissing the top of Wooseok's head. "But sometimes, it is." He shrugs, pulling Wooseok closer.

"How cute." Hwanhee giggles, pretty much holding Dongyeol up.

"Hyung, my back hurts." Dongyeol whines. Hwanhee sighs and presses a kiss to the side of Dongyeol's head.

"Come on. Let's go try and get some sleep. It's getting late." He says, standing and carefully helping Dongyeol get up. Once they're gone Wooseok leans in for a soft kiss from Jinwook. The elder laughs and obliges, kissing Wooseok back.

"I heard that Hee-ah got in on the action." Wooseok says after a minute.

"Yeah." Jinwook chuckles. "Protecting Yujin and Soonyoung." He smiles.

"Sooil-hyung was telling me that Yeol was spouting some heavy praise for Hwanhee while he was getting worked on." Wooseok laughs.

"Yeah." Jinwook smiles. "I heard. It was cute."

"Hey, Jinwook." Seungcheol comes up to the elder wolf. "I need-"

 _Help_! A voice interrupts and they all turn to see a bloody wolf run into the camp, four more behind him and two more after them. Seungcheol looks worried and glances over the packs, watching Jihoon and Changhyun pull their betas away. _Goddammit Seungcheol! Help! Please!_ Seungcheol must realize who they are because he's running into action, Jeonghan, Hansol, and Chan behind him.

"Jeonghan! Get the two back there." Seungcheol instructs. Jinwook and Sooil rush over to help as well, figuring that if Seungcheol trusts them, they must be fine. "They need to be taken to the medical tent. We can get the others here. Jihoon and Changhyun, stay. Chan, take Yujin and Soonyoung to the beta tent. Minghao and Sooil need to focus on those two, I need Jihoon and Jeonghan on one of the other three and- good Lord no, I need Minghao!" Everyone scrambles to obey Seungcheol, Jinwook not minding him ordering his pack around even if he is the younger one. "Jeonghan, he's pregnant, be careful!"

 _Seungcheol_. The wolf next to Seungcheol groans.

"Goddammit, Hyunwoo, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Seungcheol sighs, finally helping the wolf back to the ground. Jihoon and Jeonghan place another wolf beside him and they both shift, the one Jinwook and Seungcheol had been carrying - Hyunwoo, apparently - reaching out to gently touch his arm.

"It's okay, Kihyun-ah." He mumbles. The other wolf nods and his eyes flutter close.

"Eyes open, honey. Can you tell me your name?" Jeonghan asks him.

"Kihyun." He groans.

"Good. Good. We'll get you all fixed up." Jeonghan smiles. "You'll both be fine."

An hour later, the mildly injured wolves from the new pack sit around the fire with Seungcheol's and Jinwook's, each introducing themselves.

"Hyunwoo." The one from earlier says softly. "Head alpha." He looks down at the much smaller wolf cuddled against him, fast asleep, and smiles. "This is Kihyun. My mate and head omega." 

"Hoseok." The one with blonde hair says. "Alpha."

"Hyungwon. Omega." The one next to him says, holding Hoseok close. Hyunwoo smiles and looks over the group.

"Minhyuk is a beta and is sitting with our maknaes, Jooheon and Changkyun. Jooheon is also a beta and Changkyun is an alpha." He says. "Thank you, Seungcheol."

"What the fuck happened?" Seungcheol finally asks.

"We were just passing through, heading up north, and they just came out of nowhere and fucking attacked us."

"Who?" Jinwook asks.

"Some fucking stupid ass pack of like four. We kicked their asses. If you thought we looked bad, you should see them."

"Hyung!" Everyone turns as a boy with white hair runs over to them, standing in front of Hyunwoo. "Jooheon. He's coughing up blood."

"Fuck." Minghao jumps up and runs to the medical tent, Junhui and the other boy in tow.

"No." Hyunwoo says when Hyungwon looks at him.

"No what?" Jinwook blurts, unable to stop himself.

"Hyungwon is our medic, but I don't want him working with the maknaes in their condition."

"It would actually probably benefit them both to have not only someone from their pack, but their pack medic with them." Wooseok says quietly. Hyunwoo sighs and nods at Hyungwon, giving him permission to go. He jumps up and presses a kiss to Hoseok's lips before running off the the medical tent, making Hoseok laugh.

"So, you guys gonna take leave when the maknaes are done healing up?" Seungcheol asks.

"Probably." Hyunwoo looks around. "I have to say, Cheol. I didn't expect your pack to be this big."

"Oh, no." Seungcheol laughs. "Ten of them are Jinwook's pack. A pack of 23 would be absurd."

"True." Jinwook laughs, proceeding to introduce all of his pack that's with them. "Our maknaes Hwanhee and Dongyeol are in the omega tent. Dongyeol got hurt in a recent scuffle and he's still healing up." He smiles. "Changhyun will be with Yujin, who is with child alongside Soonyoung. They're very excited."

"Yeah. It's pretty great." Hyunwoo smiles down at Kihyun, carefully carressing his swollen belly. The smaller wolf smiles in his sleep and presses his face into Hyunwoo's neck, sighing softly.

"I can't wait to look like that." Soonyoung sighs, leaning into Jihoon.

"Me either, baby." Jihoon smiles, kissing Soonyoung's cheek.

\----

"Yeol-ah." Hwanhee whispers, gently stroking Dongyeol's cheek. The younger hums and leans into the touch, still not fully awake. "Wake up, baby." Dongyeol groans and sniffs, freezing before turning to Hwanhee. "Come on. You gotta go get hyung." Hwanhee groans quietly as Dongyeol kisses his forehead, blood rushing to the point of contact.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave."

"Not going anywhere." Hwanhee sighs, laying back and slipping a hand under the waistband of his pants. He groans at the contact and reaches behind him with his other hand to run fingers through the slick leaking from his hole.

"Oh, honey." Wooseok looks at Hwanhee when he steps in and Dongyeol moans when he follows. "Go touch him, but nothing between the legs. Just be with him. Let me lock up the tent." Wooseok tells Dongyeol and the younger scrambles to comply, kissing Hwanhee and gently stroking his upper arm. "Pants off." Wooseok instructs quietly, sitting by Hwanhee's head and pulling his head into his lap. Dongyeol nearly rips Hwanhee's pants off of his legs and looks down at him but looks back up at Wooseok before he does anything, hands shaking with the effort. "You can touch him." Wooseok nods and Dongyeol carefully takes Hwanhee's dick into his hand, gasping when he comes all over his hand.

"What do I do?" Dongyeol asks, looking down at his stilled hand around Hwanhee's cock. "He's still hard."

"You'll need to get him off again before it calms down slightly. Then we'll give him some water and let him rest until he's ready to go. Then we move on from handjobs."

"What do I do?" He repeats, looking down at his own hard cock.

"You cuddle him and you help him calm down. You keep him hydrated and you keep him happy. Got it?"

"Got it." Dongyeol sighs, jerking Hwanhee through another orgasm. Wooseok helps Dongyeol give Hwanhee water, and they lay next to the omega until his heat kicks up again.

"Listen." Wooseok says softly, taking Dongyeol's and Hwanhee's hands. "I'm going to stretch you, okay?" He looks at Hwanhee, who whines. "Yeol-ah is gonna be here, but I'm going to show him how to do it without hurting you. Then he can do the rest. Okay?"

"Okay." Hwanhee groans. "Just, please." Wooseok nods and waves Dongyeol closer, pushing Hwanhee's thighs apart.

"Watch." He slips a finger into the wetness between Hwanhee's legs and the younger mewls beneath him. "I know you've done this to yourself, Hee-ah." Wooseok says softly. "Can you take another?" The question is useless. Hwanhee's already too far gone and Wooseok sighs, slipping a second finger in beside the first.

"How'd you know he was ready?"

"You have to watch his expression, Yeol. Watch him for me and tell me when he's ready for another." Wooseok begins scissoring his fingers inside of Hwanhee, his fingers searching.

"Now?" Dongyeol asks just before Wooseok finds Hwanhee's prostate, making the younger throw his head back and cry out as he comes, relaxing and opening his eyes.

"Another." Hwanhee says, voice hoarse. Wooseok nods and slips his ring finger in, stretching those around too.

Once Wooseok deems him loose enough, he slips his fingers out and wipes them on a towel, smiling at the younger two.

"You still with us, Hwanhee?"

"Not for long."

"Look. Yeol's gonna fuck you now. It's going to hurt, and you're probably going to cry. It's possible that you'll tear. It's a lot less likely, since you're in heat, but still possible." Wooseok kisses Hwanhee's forehead. "I'll be right here no matter what."

"Why'd you tell him that!?" Dongyeol hisses. "What if I- fuck. What if I hurt him?" Dongyeol asks.

"You won't hurt me, honey." Hwanhee smiles at Dongyeol, pulling him down for a kiss. "But I will hurt you if you don't fuck me right now." Wooseok laughs and nods at Dongyeol.

"Here." Wooseok helps him line up and push in, watching Hwanhee's face and holding Dongyeol's hips back when needed.

"Hyung." Dongyeol near sobs, head falling forward.

"We got you, honey." Wooseok smiles, holding Dongyeol still once he's bottomed out.

"Hyung, it- feels weird." Dongyeol sighs and Wooseok can see his knot already starting to form.

"Okay. That's good, Yeol-ah." Wooseok smiles. "You can't come inside, okay?" Dongyeol and Hwanhee both whine, but Wooseok shakes his head. "You can get pregnant, none of us want that."

"Jeonghan-hyung-" Hwanhee pants. "Gave me stuff. Said it'll - fuck - help me not. Said Yeol and I can mate with it."

"I'm sure you two don't want me here when you mate." Wooseok grabs Dongyeol's hips to stop him from pounding into Hwanhee when his knot is too big.

"I don't care. Please let him come inside." Hwanhee whines.

"Okay. Okay." Wooseok sighs. "Little by little, Yeol-ah. Don't wanna hurt him." Wooseok helps Dongyeol ease his knot into Hwanhee and the alpha starts nosing along Hwanhee's neck before moving lower and settling against his bicep. Hwanhee grabs Dongyeol's and the alpha bites when he comes, Hwanhee doing the exact same thing. Wooseok watches in awe as Hwanhee pumps out buckets of come before he relaxes and shoves Dongyeol's arm away from his mouth. Dongyeol lets go of Hwanhee's and moves up for a kiss, more a press of lips as they pant into each other's mouths.

"Dongyeol no." Wooseok stops Dongyeol when he tries to pull off. "You're gonna be stuck like this for a while. You can't move. The best you can do is drink some water and get some sleep before the heat kicks up again."

"Again?" Dongyeol groans.

"Well, I don't know. You could've broken it by mating, but it's rare that it happens that way." Wooseok smiles, handing them both cups of water. "You two get some sleep. I'll be right back."

The rest of Hwanhee's heat goes quickly, and Dongyeol gets so lost in the fucking he nearly forgets what's going on around them sometimes. They leave the tent together, seeing the rest of their pack, Seungcheol's pack, and several other wolves he doesn't know. Dongyeol pushes Hwanhee behind himself protectively, taking his hand.

"You two were busy, come meet Hyunwoo's pack." Soonyoung takes Hwanhee's hand and leads him to the new wolves, making Dongyeol chase after them. "These are Jinwook's maknaes, Hwanhee and Dongyeol. Hwanhee just got out of heat so he kind of stinks."

"Hey!" Hwanhee protests.

"I'm Kihyun." The omega chuckles. "Head omega of our pack. My mate Hyunwoo is over there with Seungcheol." Dongyeol turns to look but Hwanhee sits next to Kihyun.

"Can I...?" He slowly reaches out.

"Of course." Kihyun laughs, leaning back and exposing more of his stomach so Hwanhee has more room.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Hwanhee asks softly, hand roaming Kihyun's stomach.

"Hyunwoo wants it to be a boy but I'm pretty sure it's a girl. Jooheon really wants it to be a girl."

"What do you want?" Dongyeol asks.

"A healthy baby." Kihyun smiles. "I'm not sure I care about the gender." He looks up at Dongyeol, eyeing the mark on his bicep. "Congratulations." He says to both him and Hwanhee.

"Thank you." Hwanhee blushes, reaching out for Dongyeol and pulling him close.

"Anyway, you wanna meet the other six?"

"Sure." Hwanhee nods, standing and helping Kihyun up.

"Hyung!" A dirty blonde runs up to Kihyun, hands instantly flying to his stomach. "How's the baby girl?"

"She's fine, Jooheon." Kihyun laughs. "Look. This is Hwanhee and Dongyeol. The maknaes of Jinwook's pack."

"I'm Jooheon." The blonde smiles. "Minhyuk is my mate." He lifts his shirt and shows the bite on his ribs. "Still not sure how he managed to bite there."

"None of us are." Kihyun smiles. "Where's everyone else?"

"I dunno." Jooheon shrugs. "I think Hyungwon-hyung might be in the med tent."

"What about Hoseok?"

"Oh! He's in the alpha tent. With Changkyun."

"Thanks, Jooheon. She's sleeping right now, I'll tell you when she wakes up, okay?" Jooheon's face lights up and he nods.

"Okay!" He says before bounding off.

"Jooheon can carry - at least he should be able to - so he's been trying to live vicariously through me since I got pregnant to see what it's like before they try for one." Kihyun explains to Hwanhee and Dongyeol as they head toward the alpha tent, ducking in. "This is Hoseok and Changkyun." Kihyun says.

"Hey. Just because you're the head alpha's mate doesn't mean you can disrespect your hyung." Hoseok says, face breaking out in a grin as he leans to place a kiss on Kihyun's belly. 

"Hoseok-hyung, these are Hwanhee and Dongyeol, maknaes of Jinwook's pack." Kihyun laughs, ruffling Hoseok's hair.

"I'm Hoseok. Alpha under Hyunwoo-hyung." Hoseok smiles at the maknaes.

"What's that smell?" The one that had been sleeping groans, lifilting his head.

"I just got out of heat." Hwanhee says softly, looking down. Dongyeol's arm wraps around his shoulders and Hwanhee catches a glimpse of the fresh bite mark on his arm, wondering what it'll look like years afterward.

"It stinks." He groans.

"Changhyun isn't one for the scent of an omega in heat. He doesn't get affected the way other alphas do, and actually quite hates the smell." Kihyun explains. "You should've seen him when Hyunwoo and I were trying for this one." Kihyun puts his hand on his stomach and leans into his alpha when he appears out of nowhere.

"Our little boy?"

"I'm telling you, Hyunwoo, it's a girl." Kihyun laughs, looking up at the elder.

"I think he'd know better than you, hyung." Hoseok laughs, petting Changkyun's hair until he falls back to sleep.

"Hey, Yeol. Can I steal you for a moment?" Sooil pokes his head into the tent. Dongyeol nods and kisses Hwanhee's forehead before following Sooil out of the tent.

"How long have you known that you were mates?" Kihyun asks.

"Oh, uh." Hwanhee blushes. "He spent seventeen years in the omega tent with us. I shifted late, and when I finally did it was the day his body decided it was time to prove he's an alpha." Hwanhee chuckles. "That was when we all kind of knew."

"So why was he with you guys?"

"Well, I was a pup when we found him, but Jinwook-hyung just guessed, and we were always playing around because we were the youngest two so hyung just kind of... put him with us." Hwanhee smiles. "He's not even of age yet, really." He admits.

"Has he always been that tall?" Hoseok asks jokingly.

"No, he used to be shorter than me." Hwanhee laughs.

"Hyungwon used to be my height." Kihyun says. "One day he shot up and now he's taller than all of us."

"And he's the omega." Hoseok frowns.

"Complaining about my height again, baby?" A tall brunette asks as he ducks - quite literally - into the tent.

"Hyungwon, this is Hwanhee, Jinwook's youngest omega." Kihyun introduces. "Hwanhee, this is Hyungwon." Hwanhee bows to the - undoubtedly - elder omega and Hyungwon laughs, shaking his head.

"Don't do that, kid." His eyes travel down to Hwanhee's arm. "Looks recent."

"Yeah. Not even a week ago." Hwanhee smiles.

"He stinks, get him out." Changkyun complains.

"Sorry, come on." Kihyun waves Hwanhee out and he and Hyunwoo walk with him back to the group of alphas. Hwanhee takes Dongyeol's hand and the alpha squeezes his hand gently.

"I don't want to." Dongyeol says, shaking his head. Hwanhee frowns and squeezes Dongyeol's hand back.

"You have to make the sacrifice, Yeol." Jinwook sighs. "Cheol and I can't. You, Wonwoo, and Sooil have to take it."

"Why me? Why not Changhyun?"

"You know why." Wonwoo growls, shoving Dongyeol back into Hwanhee. "Asshole."

"Hey!" Jihoon grabs Wonwoo's shoulder and pulls him back. "Changhyun is going to stay with Yujin, like I'll be staying with Soonyoung. This has nothing to do with Dongyeol's fur color."

"Fur color?" Kihyun asks. Hwanhee backs away and tugs Kihyun out of the line of fire when Wonwoo lunges for Dongyeol, shifting in middair. Dongyeol shoves him away and shifts into his own wolf form, snarling at Wonwoo. "Oh." Kihyun swallows, tugging Hwanhee even further behind them.

"Come on. I'm not taking any risks." Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun into the omega tent and leaves Hwanhee to gape at the scene of Dongyeol and Wonwoo wrestling in the dirt. The other alphas try to pull them apart and they only succeed after Wonwoo's gotten two bites on Dongyeol's shoulder and Dongyeol the same to him, paired with a bite to his front leg and a deep scratch above his eye.

"Yeol." Hwanhee falls in front of Dongyeol once Wonwoo's been dragged away and the alpha snaps his jaw at him before he seems to realize who it is. Hwanhee carefully reaches up to pet Dongyeol's fur, avoiding his wounds and letting him cuddle against him.

"Come on. We gotta treat the bites." Jeonghan says quietly, waving Hwanhee away. The younger shakes his head and clings tighter to Dongyeol, making Jeonghan sigh. "Okay. You can stay. But don't get in my way." Hwanhee nods and holds Dongyeol close as Jeonghan starts to clean his bites.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had 6, 7, and part of 8 written and I thought they all got deleted, but luckily 6 and part of 7 were saved. Hope you enjoy :)

"Hyung!" Sooil looks up from washing his hands to see Wooseok pull Hwanhee into the medical tent.

 

"What?" Sooil asks, waving them forward.

 

"It's nothing, hyung." Hwanhee sighs as Wooseok forces him onto the table.

 

"What the hell happened?" Sooil lifts Hwanhee's ankle to examine the bite.

 

"I told you, it's nothing." Hwanhee sighs.

 

"What. Happened?" Sooil holds his hand up when Wooseok tries speak.

 

"Yeol and I were wrestling and I guess he got a little carried away. He didn't mean to." Hwanhee says, hissing as Sooil pours water over the bite on his ankle.

 

"Yeol did this to you? To his mate?" Sooil looks at Wooseok, who shrugs.

 

"He didn't mean to. I got in a few scratches, it's okay. I guess we just forgot that he's a lot stronger than he used to be." Hwanhee says defensively.

 

"Yeah, no more wrestling. He's not only an alpha, but a true alpha. I'm not even sure how long this is going to take to heal because of that."

 

"Just bandage me up and I'll be fine. My arm healed fine." Hwanhee shows Sooil the healed bite mark on his forearm.

 

"That's a mating mark, which is entirely different." Sooil rolls his eyes. "I'll patch you up, then I'm gonna talk to Yeol."

 

"Hyung-"

 

"No. I'm going to talk to him." Sooil wraps a bandage around Hwanhee's bitten ankle with a sigh, looking up at Wooseok. "Take him to the omega tent. Don't let him walk on it. I can't tell if anything broke." Wooseok nods and carries Hwanhee out of the medical tent, shaking his head. Sooil sighs and steps out of the tent, finding Dongyeol easily and catching his arm.

 

"Hyung! Is Hwanhee okay!? I wanted to go with but Wooseok-hyung said-"

 

"He's fine, Yeol." Sooil smiles softly. "Come to the tent with me." He leads Dongyeol to the medical tent and makes him sit up on the table.

 

"Hyung, I know what you're going to say and I know that I shouldn't have bit hyung but I don't know what came over me! One minute I was fine, and then I just... wasn't."

 

"Believe me, Yeol. I understand." Sooil chuckles, patting Dongyeol's shoulder. "Hee-ah said he scratched you?"

 

"Oh, just a little." Dongyeol shows Sooil his arm where there was a light scar running the length of it, right where a deep cut should have been. "Oh. It's already healed. It bled a lot."

 

"Increased healing." Sooil sighs. "I should have known. Okay. Anything else new Jinwook or myself need to be aware of?"

 

"Hmm." Dongyeol looks up to think. "Not that I know of."

 

"Okay. Go be with Hee-ah. He's in the omega tent. Make sure Wooseok knows I sent you. Send for me if you need." Dongyeol nods and races out of the tent, tripping over his own feet. Sooil shakes his head and ducks out of the tent to find Jinwook sitting with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Hyunwoo and Kihyun. "Hey. Hyung." Sooil gets Jinwook's attention and pulls him away from the others. "Yeol bit Hwanhee when they were wrestling. It's a pretty deep bite, I can't even tell if anything broke or how long it's going to take to heal, if it's going to."

 

"Why did he bite him?" Jinwook frowns.

 

"He said that one minute he was fine, and then the next he wasn't."

 

"Right. Okay. I'll have a talk with him."

 

"I told them not to wrestle anymore." Sooil says quietly. "And, Hwanhee got in a pretty deep gash, but by the time Yeol got to me it was already scarred and almost faded. He says it bled a lot."

 

"Seungcheol knows more about True Alphas than I do. You'll have to ask him. Maybe have Minghao look at Hwanhee's bite, see if he sees something you can't."

 

"Okay." Sooil sighs. "Thanks hyung." He turns around and finds Minsoo easily, wrapping him up in a hug. "All these babies makes me think about having one." He mumbles jokingly in the younger's ear.

 

"Hmm. I was thinking about it too." Minsoo admits, which isn't what Sooil was expecting.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. Kihyun-hyung looks so pretty with his belly, then Soonyoung and Jihoon are so cute, and Changhyun and Yujin are so happy..." Minsoo trails off and Sooil moves in front of him, tipping his head up to look him in the eye.

 

"You're serious?" 

 

"I-" Minsoo takes a deep breath and looks away. "I want a baby, Sooil. I don't know when, and I'm not sure if I want it now, but I want one." Sooil lets out a breath and nods.

 

"Me too." Minsoo's head snaps up like he hadn't expected it but he hugs Sooil tightly, kissing him softly.

 

\----

 

"It doesn't even hurt anymor-ow!" Hwanhee jumps and glares when Minghao presses against his bitten ankle.

 

"Definitely a fracture there. We'll have to brace your ankle along with taking care of the bite. Okay?" Minghao looks at Hwanhee.

 

"Not like I can do anything anyway." Hwanhee sighs, leaning back against Dongyeol. Minghao puts a splint against Hwanhee's ankle and wraps it again, sighing once he's done.

 

"No walking on it, okay. I expect you by his side at all times." Minghao looks at Dongyeol. "Since this is your fault."

 

"Of course." Dongyeol smiles at Hwanhee.

 

"Eat these. They'll help with the pain." Minghao hands Hwanhee two leaves and he eats them without a fuss, sliding off of the table onto his good foot. Dongyeol instantly wraps his arms around him and presses a kiss to his cheek, helping him out of the tent. Minghao sighs and shakes his head.

 

"Think he'll be okay?" Sooil asks, tidying up the medical table.

 

"I think he's going to end up with a lot more bites, and probably even scratches."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, as a True Alpha, Dongyeol is going to feel a claim over Hwanhee you don't even feel for Minsoo-hyung." Minghao says, hopping onto the table and swinging his legs.

 

"So Dongyeol is marking his territory?" Sooil frowns at Minghao.

 

"Oh definitely. He's going to do it a lot." Minghao nods. "Honestly, he might not know it yet, but he might even unknowingly challenge Jinwook's authority over him as he gets more used to his new wolf."

 

"He'll be of age soon. Will it be around then?"

 

"Most likely." Minghao nods again. "For many that's when it starts, but it can start early. He's going into the early stages of what many call the 'possessive stage', and Hwanhee is going to be his number one victim."

 

"I'm going to hurt him more?" Minghao and Sooil both turn to look at the entrance to the tent where Dongyeol stands.

 

"Yes." Minghao says honestly. "Not on purpose, but he'll be in a lot of pain for a while."

 

"How do I stop myself?" Dongyeol asks, walking further into the tent.

 

"You can't." Minghao sighs. "You've bonded, it has already started. You already bit him once, it's nearly impossible to stop now."

 

"Even if I remove myself from the equation?" Dongyeol looks down.

 

"Don't start saying stuff like that, kid." Sooil finally interjects. "You and Hwanhee are mates. You'll get through this. We'll figure it out."

 

"I don't want to hurt him." Dongyeol sniffles. "Not any more than I already have."

 

"There's no way to stop it." Minghao gently wipes away Dongyeol's tears. "I know you love him, but there's no way to stop your wolf from staking its claim, unless you-" Minghao's head snaps up to the shelf of books he has in his tent. "Hand me that one!" He says and Sooil hands over the thick book, the spine looking a little worse-for-wear. Minghao quickly flips through it, making a small ah-hah! noise when he finds the right page.

 

"What?" Sooil asks, standing behind Dongyeol.

 

"There's a binding ritual that can seal a True Alpha to its wolf." Minghao says. "But it doesn't always work the way we need it to."

 

"How?" Dongyeol asks.

 

"Well, we need you to be able to control your wolf." Minghao says. "But sometimes..."

 

"The wolf takes control instead." Sooil mumbles.

 

\----

 

"You're getting so big." Changhyun says in Yujin's ear, grinning.

 

"I'm only barely showing." Yujin giggles, leaning back into Changhyun and running fingers over his bump. Suddenly, someone screams and they both turn to look as Kihyun nearly falls to the ground, Chan barely catching him.

 

"Get him to the tent!" Junhui shrieks and all three packs work together to carry him.

 

"Where are our medics?"

 

"All three went out."

 

"Lord." Junhui sighs.

 

"Sooil-hyung's been training me." Yujin offers.

 

"Minghao's taught me all he knows." Junhui looks at Kihyun, who whines.

 

"Where's Hyunwoo?" He groans, gripping the hand that's closest to him, which happens to be Changhyun's.

 

"He's out, hyung." Jooheon holds Kihyun's other hand, gently stroking his arms.

 

"I need him here." Kihyun growls.

 

"There's no way we can wait." Junhui mumbles, looking at Yujin. The younger nods at him before doing the same to Changhyun and Jooheon. He hands over some herbs to help with the pain and the other two do their best to keep Kihyun calm as Junhui makes the incision. Yujin's surprised they don't attract more attention with all of Kihyun's screaming, but he figures the rest of the three packs have figured out what's happening.

 

In less than an hour, Kihyun is sound asleep on the medical table, his baby girl next to him the same way. Yujin sighs and nearly collapses into Changhyun's arms, not bothering to wipe Kihyun's blood off.

 

"Never. Ever. Let me help deliver a baby again." He groans, pressing his face into the elder's neck.

 

"That's what I said." Junhui sighs, looking at Kihyun. "He's lucky Hao and I had to do this once in China."

 

"Yeah. Especially since Sooil-hyung's training did not include delivering babies."

 

"I heard something happened and- oh my God." Hyunwoo stops at the entrance to the tent and slowly walks in, stopping next to the small bed with his child inside. "Oh my God." He repeats in a whisper, looking down. "It's a girl."

 

"We told you, hyung." Jooheon smiles.

 

"No one gets to hold before mommy except daddy." Junhui smiles, nodding when Hyunwoo's arms extend for the baby. He sighs and holds her close to him, tears in his eyes. Junhui smiles wider and herds everyone else out, leaving Hyunwoo to be with Kihyun and their daughter.

 

"What the hell happened?" Minghao demands upon seeing Junhui and Yujin both covered in blood.

 

"The miracle of life." Junhui looks down and gently pats Yujin's belly, crouching down. "You're gonna have a good life. Your momma delivered a baby today." Yujin giggles and nods, watching Minghao head for the medical tent, Sooil, Hyungwon and the rest of Kihyun and Hyunwoo's pack behind them. Everyone but the three medics is sent back outside, but Yujin watches Jooheon pull Minhyuk close to him, grinning.

 

"They're all going to love that baby so much. She's going to be one spoiled little girl." Yujin sighs.

 

 

"She sure is." Changhyun chuckles, gently rubbing Yujin's belly. "She sure is..."

 

\----

 

Hwanhee looks scandalized when Minghao tells him what's going on with Dongyeol.

 

"You think he's doing this on purpose?" Hwanhee frowns. "He would never do that to me."

 

"He's not doing it on purpose. He didn't even know about it until we told him." Minghao sighs. "Being a True Alpha comes with a lot of possessiveness, and he's especially going to feel it towards you. As not only his mate, but his best friend, he's going to do whatever it takes to make sure everyone knows you're his."

 

"This isn't enough?" Hwanhee lifts his arm to show off his claiming mark.

 

"No where near." Minghao shakes his head. "He'll bite and he'll scratch, and if we aren't careful, he'll tear you apart."

 

"What do I do?" Hwanhee asks softly, voice small. Minghao sighs and sits next to Hwanhee, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 

"There's an old ritual. A binding ritual created to bind a True Alpha to his or her wolf."

 

"What do you need me to do?"

 

"Well, we'll need your blood, for the ceremony." Minghao sighs. "But, there are risks."

 

"Worse than me getting torn apart by my best friend and mate?"

 

"The ritual could backfire and Dongyeol's wolf could take control, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. And his wolf won't be so nice about the tearing you apart thing." Minghao gently rubs Hwanhee's shoulder. "Another risk is that it may not help at all and Dongyeol will continue on his own path."

 

"And tear me apart. Got it." Hwanhee sighs, leaning his head on Minghao's shoulder and looking up as the tent flaps open.

 

"That's my cue." Minghao sighs, kissing the top of Hwanhee's head. He stands and pats Dongyeol's shoulder as he passes, smiling softly at the alpha.

 

"He told you about the..." Dongyeol trails off, looking down. Hwanhee sniffles and nods, looking up at Dongyeol.

 

"Come here." Hwanhee pulls Dongyeol to him and pulls him down, leaning into his embrace.

 

"I'm hurting you. And I'll continue to hurt you."

 

"I know." Hwanhee says softly. "But there are risks-"

 

"Risks I'm willing to take." Dongyeol interrupts. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

 

"From what I can tell, the risks aren't worth it. There's a 35% chance this will work. There's a 65% chance it won't." Hwanhee sighs, leaning in for a kiss.

 

"Yeah, but..." Dongyeol trails off, looking at Hwanhee. "God, I really want to bite you right now." He groans. Hwanhee sighs and kisses Dongyeol again, squeaking when the younger's teeth sink into his lower lip. "Sorry." Dongyeol sighs. "That won't happen anymore if we do the ceremony."

 

"Yeol, we don't know if it will work. That's the only reason I'm hesitan- ow! What the fuck!?" Hwanhee yanks his finger out of Dongyeol's mouth and glares at him. "You've made your point. I want to talk to Jinwook-hyung."

 

"Okay." Dongyeol sighs, standing up. "I'll be right back."

 

~

 

Dongyeol doesn't come back and Hwanhee crawls to the tent entrance to look just as Kihyun rushes into the tent holding his daughter. Yujin and Soonyoung come next, followed by Junhui and Minghao.

 

"Stay back, Hee-ah. Kihyun is in better condition to fight than the other two, just a warning." Minghao warns.

 

"What going on?"

 

"Another fucking invasion." Junhui mutters, sitting at the tent entrance.

 

"They have a True Alpha!" Someone shouts and Hwanhee manages to get the tent flaps open enough to watch Dongyeol wrestle around the ground with another wolf.

 

A true alpha. The wolf above Dongyeol sneers and Dongyeol flips them over, biting into his throat and clamping his jaw down.

 

Yeol! Jinwook's voice breaks his concentration and Dongyeol lets go of the wolf, backing away and staring at the blood matted in it's blonde fur.

 

Hyung. Dongyeol whimpers.

 

He's alive, Yeol. But not for long. Jinwook says. Think about protecting your pack. Your omega. He nudges Dongyeol's butt with his snout and trods away. Dongyeol looks at the other wolf again and is caught off-guard by another rogue. They wrestle for a little bit before the rogue is knocked away by a white wolf with a brown snout and paws. Dongyeol huffs and nods at Minhyuk, running to knock a wolf away from Jeonghan.

 

"I want to do it." Hwanhee tells Dongyeol later. "I want to do the ceremony."

 

"What changed your mind?" Dongyeol asks, sitting next to Hwanhee.

 

"You almost killed another wolf today." Hwanhee mumbles. "I-" He stops and looks away. "I don't want that to be me." He sniffles and wipes his nose.

 

"Oh, baby-"

 

"Don't." Hwanhee sighs, leaning his head on Dongyeol's shoulder. "I know it's an irrational fear, but seeing you like that-" Hwanhee stops to try and control his tears. "It terrified me." He looks up at Dongyeol. "So I want to do it. Whatever it takes to make you yourself again." Dongyeol nods and leans in for a kiss, trying to control his instincts enough not to ruin the kiss by- "Fucking hell, Yeol!" Hwanhee hisses, yanking his arm out of Dongyeol's grasp. Dongyeol sighs at the sight of the deep scratch marks now on Hwanhee's arm.

 

"Maybe I'll just stay away until we do the ritual." Dongyeol mumbles.

 

"We both know that's not going to happen." Hwanhee . "Just, go get Minghao-hyung and Sooil-hyung." He waves Dongyeol out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Twitter! min_yoong_love4 
> 
> Shoot me a message if you need anything,or just want to bother me:)


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I had to rewrite it:(( but i think it's even better now. 
> 
> There's a couple guests, you'll meet them at the end ;)

"I heard that Dongyeol is having issues controlling his-"   
  
"Are you thinking about babies too?" Yein interrupts Sungjun. The elder's fingers still where they had been absentmindedly drawing patterns on Yein's stomach.   
  
"Yeah... I guess so." Sungjun chuckles. "You'd be adorable pregnant."   
  
"Well, I don't think we'd survive with more than one of us pregnant at a time, so I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer."   
  
"Why do you say that?" Sungjun frowns.   
  
"Because when it comes down to it, we're a pack of ten. We aren't the twenty three we are when we're with Seungcheol's pack, or even thirty, with the addition of Hyunwoo's pack." Yein looks up at Sungjun. "We're ten. And all of us have a responsibility to uphold."   
  
"Are you saying you don't want pups?" Sungjun asks.   
  
"Of course not. I love you and I do want to carry your pups, I just..." Yein takes a deep breath.   
  
"Don't want them now." Sungjun finishes for him.   
  
"Yeah." Yein sighs, leaning in for a kiss.   
  
"I understand. There's just so much around us right now, I can't help but think about it."   
  
"Trust me, I've considered it too." Yein chuckles. "I just also thought about, well, if we get attacked again, when it's just us, that's one more of us who can't fight. Plus right now, with Hwanhee's ankle the way it is, that's three of us on the sidelines." Yein lays his head on Sungjun's shoulder. "You know I hate sitting on the sideline."   
  
"I know." Sungjun leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Yein's lips. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too." Yein smiles, lacing his fingers through Sungjun's. "But you keep touching my stomach and it's actually really uncomfortable."   
  
"Do I?" Sungjun bites his lip, embarrassed.   
  
"Yeah. All the time." Yein chuckles. "But, can you save that for when something's actually growing inside of me?"   
  
"Sure thing, baby." Sungjun laughs, kissing Yein again. Yein smiles and cuddles closer to Sungjun, laying his head in his chest and closing his eyes. "Can we talk about it still?"   
  
"Do you want to imagine them?" Yein chuckles.   
  
"Yeah." Sungjun sighs.   
  
"Well, your features are darker than mine so most likely they'll end up looking more like you." Yein says. "I'm an omega with an alpha for a father, and you're a beta with an alpha for a mother, so it's very probable that we'll have an alpha."   
  
"You're so specific in your guessing." Sungjun chuckles.   
  
"Just trying to be realistic."   
  
"If you say so." Sungjun laughs.   
  
\----   
  
"You're sure?" Sooil asks softly, holding Hwanhee's arm out.   
  
"I'm sure. Come on." Hwanhee says and Sooil doesn't waste any more time before dragging the thorn across Hwanhee's skin and letting the blood drip into the bowl that already has Dongyeol's blood in it. The alpha is standing by Hwanhee's side, pressed close against him to comfort both of them.   
  
"I'm scared." Dongyeol says softly, for only Hwanhee to hear.   
  
"I know you are, Yeol." The elder sighs. "I love you." He smiles. Dongyeol smiles back and pecks Hwanhee's lips.   
  
"Only I can go with him." Minghao says, looking between the two. "Say everything now." He smiles before turning to Junhui and pulling him into a kiss. "I'll be fine." He whispers.   
  
\----   
  
"Shouldn't Yein be going into heat soon?" Jinwook asks, looking at Wooseok.   
  
"Probably." Wooseok shrugs. "We've all been so busy I haven't had time to-" He's cut off by a loud growl and then Hwanhee stumbling out of the medical tent with Dongyeol after him, except in wolf form. Jinwook and Wooseok both jump up, running over to them.   
  
"Yeol." Hwanhee sighs, reaching for the wolf only to have his hand snapped at.   
  
"What the hell! I thought he was supposed to be able to control it, not the other way around!" Jinwook shouts, grabbing Dongyeol and pulling him back.   
  
"It worked." Minghao gasps, looking between Hwanhee and Dongyeol.   
  
"What the hell!? Obviously it didn't!" Hwanhee exclaims.   
  
"It worked." Minghao repeats. "I'm telling you, it worked. Every alpha comes out of it differently, but if his wolf was taking control, he'd be in human form for the first twelve to twenty four hours. Right now, his human mind is claiming his wolf mind, and he should be back any minute." Minghao crouches next to Dongyeol and after a moment the younger collapses, shifting on the ground.   
  
"Hurts." He groans, opening his eyes to look at Hwanhee. "What happened?" He asks.   
  
"Yeol." Hwanhee gasps. "It worked." He grins, tears falling down his face.   
  
"Come on. Back to the med tent for both of you." Minghao says, helping Dongyeol up.   
  
\----   
  
Yein's heat is quick, and the small omega gets a bad feeling when he starts throwing up little more than two weeks after.   
  
"Lee Sungjun!" He shouts, making the entire camp turn to look at him as he approaches the beta. "I swear to God if you did this on purpose I'm going to cut your balls off and feed them to you before gutting you like a fucking fish." He growls, grabbing a handful of his mate's shirt and pulling him close.   
  
"Did what on purpose?" Sungjun frowns, detangling Yein's hand from his shirt and trying to pull the omega into his lap.   
  
"Have you smelled me the last few days?" Yein resists, narrowing his eyes at Sungjun.   
  
"Well, we do sleep together. I smell you all the time." Sungjun frowns.   
  
"Sungjun-hyung, you're really an idiot." Yujin giggles, leaning into Changhyun and resting a hand on his stomach.   
  
"No, he's just a beta." Kihyun chuckles, moving to sit next to Sungjun and looking up at Yein.   
  
"That's offensive, Kihyun." Minhyuk remarks but Kihyun waves him off.   
  
"That actually is quite offensive and I don't appreciate you telling me that I can't smell my mate because I'm a bet- what are you doing?" Sungjun stops and lets Kihyun guide his hand to rest on Yein's belly, patting his shoulder before standing and walking over to where Hyunwoo is standing with their daughter.   
  
"Is it still offensive?" Yein asks softly.   
  
"But-" Sungjun looks away from his hand up to Yein.   
  
"My heat ended really early, huh?" Yein raises an eyebrow. Sungjun laughs in disbelief, looking back down at his hand.   
  
"I swear." He swallows. "I swear I didn't do it on purpose." He says. Yein sighs and sits next to him, leaning into the embrace he offers.   
  
"I didn't want it yet." He mumbles, tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"I know you didn't, baby." By now, everyone else has looked away, giving the couple their privacy. "There's nothing we can do." Sungjun presses a kiss to Yein's forehead. "I'm sorry."   
  
"It's not your fault." Yein sighs, pressing his nose into Sungjun's neck. "I should've known when my heat ended early."   
  
"Yeah." Sungjun agrees. "We both should've."   
  
"Oh please." Yein scoffs. "We had to tell you in order for you to figure it out." He rolls his eyes.   
  
"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I can't tickle you." Sungjun threatens. Yein chuckles and then sighs, looking at Sungjun.   
  
"We should tell Jinwook-hyung."   
  
"Tell me what?" Jinwook is suddenly in front of them and Yein sighs again.   
  
"I'm pregnant." He says quickly to get it over with. Jinwook sighs and runs a hand through his hair.   
  
"I want to move up into the city." He says after a moment. "I've talked to Wooseok about it and I'm about to talk to Sooil and Changhyun, plus Seungcheol."   
  
"Why the city?" Yein asks.   
  
"With Yujin and now you carrying, it would be way safer. Granted once you start showing you won't be able to leave much because human customs and bullshit, but still. It's safer." Jinwook turns to look at Sooil across camp. "I'm gonna go talk to the other alphas. I'd talk to Minghao and make sure everything is good." He says to Yein before turning and leaving.   
  
"I probably should go see Minghao." Yein sighs, looking up at Sungjun.   
  
"At this rate he's probably expecting you."   
  
\----   
  
"Come here, guys. Jinwook-hyung, Seungcheol-hyung, and Hyunwoo-hyung have announcements." Chan's voice rouses Hwanhee and Dongyeol, urging them out of the tent.   
  
"I guess I'll go first." Hyunwoo says once everyone is gathered. He looks around and meets Kihyun's gaze, smiling at him. "We thank you all for your amazing hospitality in our great time of need, especially when Kihyun was so close to delivery. Even if we didn't know it." He chuckles. "Thank you especially to Junhui and Yujin for safely delivering Minju." He starts to tear up. "But, alas, the time has come for us to leave. We must keep moving, as we have somewhere to be. Thank you all again, we'll be sure to visit." Hyunwoo smiles and sits down next to Kihyun, taking Minju from him.   
  
"Jinwook." Seungcheol gestures for the elder to step forward and he does so slowly.   
  
"I've spoken with my alphas, except Dongyeol." He starts. "And we all agree that it will be safer for our two pregnant ones if we make the move to the city." Various noises make themselves known but Jinwook holds up a hand and turns to Seungcheol.   
  
"I'd like to speak with my pack and know if you would also like to make the move." Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, sliding a hand over his stomach.   
  
"Will it be safer?" The young alpha asks.   
  
"Yes. No more rogues or attackers to worry about."   
  
"I'm in." Jihoon says immediately. Soonyoung nods in agreement, taking Jihoon's hand.   
  
"I'm in too." Wonwoo says after a moment, fingers laced through Mingyu's. "Anything to protect Soonyoung."   
  
"Same here." Seungkwan adds, leaning against Seokmin.   
  
"Me too." Jisoo agrees. Slowly, the rest of the pack agrees to move if only to protect Soonyoung and his child. Aforementioned beta starts to tear up, leaning into Jihoon. The alpha chuckles at his mate and cards a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead. Hwanhee smiles and squeezes Dongyeol's hand, looking up at him.   
  
"Now you'll have less people to assert dominance over." He giggles.   
  
"Just you." Dongyeol jokes, leaning down for a kiss. He bites into Hwanhee's lip and he elder jerks back, staring up at his mate. “Kidding baby. Just teasing.” 

 

“You scared me.” He sighs, slumping over in relief. Dongyeol kisses him in apology, carding a hand through his hair. 

 

\----

 

Yein is woken by screaming, alone in the beta tent with Yujin. They both shoot up, Yujin groaning and holding his stomach.

 

“Are you okay?” Yein asks, reaching out to touch. 

 

“Fine. Let's go see.” Yujin scrunches up his face as he slowly stands, barely-there swell of his stomach making his shirt stick out. Yein follows suit, standing and poking his head out of the tent. 

 

“Baby!” Changhyun shouts, running for them and hugging Yujin. “You're both going with Soonyoung, Hwanhee, Chan, and Hansol, okay?” He kisses Yujin. “Hurry. Please.” He waves them forward, Yein crying as he watches Sungjun get tackled by a red wolf. 

 

“Come on, hyung. Sungjun-hyung will be fine.” Hwanhee says, tugging on Yein’s hand. The elder nods and they all run away from camp, Hansol leading the way as the eldest alpha and the most knowing of camp boundaries. They sit just inside camp limits, Hansol rubbing Yujin’s back while Hwanhee and Yein cry together, curled into one ball of two people and Chan has his arms around Soonyoung.

 

“I guess it's because I'm an alpha.” Hansol says softly after a moment, Yujin asleep against him. Hwanhee chuckles and kisses the top of Yein’s head, looking to Chan and Soonyoung. The beta is asleep as well, Yein the same against his own chest. “You two get some sleep. I'll take first watch.” Hansol says softly. Chan immediately protests but Hwanhee starts carefully laying down with Yein as soon as he hears ‘sleep’. 

 

They're met by the rest of their packs in a few hours, both Soonyoung and Yujin cuddled up to Chan while the youngest sleeps soundly. Hansol is wrapped around Yein and Hwanhee is a foot from each, taking his turn on watch.

 

“Yeol!” He nearly shouts, scrambling to his feet. 

 

“Don't touch me. I'm bleeding.” Dongyeol holds his hand up, falling to the ground. The rest follow shortly, Sooil, Minghao, Minsoo, and Junhui with armfuls of their medical equipment. 

 

“We'll stop here.” Seungcheol says. “Many of us are hurt, we need to heal.” Hwanhee sits back down and lets Dongyeol rest his head in his lap as Minsoo kneels next to him. 

 

“Hyung.” Hwanhee says softly, Minsoo humming in acknowledgement. “I think my heat will be soon.”

 

“Hopefully it can wait a little longer.” Minsoo sighs, working on patching up Dongyeol's wounds. 

 

“Where are Hyunwoo and his pack?” 

 

“They went a different way than us.” Seungcheol sighs, looking at Jeonghan and pulling him close. Sungjun - bloody and dirty as he is - lays next to Yein on the geound and wraps an arm around his waist, the omega immediately releasing Hansol and clinging to him. Hansol wakes up with a groan, blinking and looking around before quickly sitting up. Once Jihoon and Changhyun are patched up they cuddle up to their betas, Chan waking and crawling into Hansol's arms. 

 

They leave just before sunrise, carefully trekking on. Hwanhee supports most of Dongyeol's weight as they walk, the alpha still barely healed. 

 

“I wish you wouldn't push yourself so much when you fight.” 

 

“I can't control it.” Dongyeol pouts. “I see red and all I want to do is sink my teeth into whatever comes near.” He stops and pants for a second.

 

“You okay, Yeol?” Yein asks, patting Dongyeol's shoulder. Dongyeol chuckles and nods.

 

“Yeah. My chest hurts.” 

 

“I'll walk slow with you guys. I'm getting sick anyway.” 

 

“Okay. Thanks, hyung.” Dongyeol smiles. Sungjun takes up the task of supporting Dongyeol, giving him a break from watching Yein puke and Hwanhee a break from carrying the bigger wolf. 

 

“You okay, Yein?” Jinwook stops, rubbing the small omega’s back. 

 

“Yeah, just pregnant.” He glares at Sungjun. Hwanhee chuckles and Jinwook shakes his head. 

 

“Wooseok and I are the end, we'll stay with you guys.” He says, taking Dongyeol's side. Wooseok walks next to Yein on the opposite side of Hwanhee. They catch up with the others, Seungcheol’s head tilted back. 

 

“I think it's time I reveal my secret.” He says, looking around the human campground. The others frown and sit in a circle, Jeonghan pulling Seungcheol to sit next to him. “In truth, I am only half wolf.” He says softly, everyone gasping but Jeonghan and Jinwook. Yein closes his eyes and curls into Sungjun, sighing softly. “This is good, because I've contacted my old friend and he is willing to let us - all of us - stay with him. He's also half, something we've always had in common to keep us close. He is rooting for us, and is meeting us here in a few hours. I recommend for all injured and pregnant wolves to take this time to get some sleep. It'll benefit us all.” Yein groans gratefully, already half asleep against Sungjun’s shoulder. The beta simply lays back and takes him with, rubbing his back until he falls asleep. 

 

\----

 

Sooil wakes up to laughing and yelling, groaning as he sits up. Minsoo - miraculously - sleeps through the noise, not even stirring as Sooil sits up. Jinwook, Wooseok, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan are all sitting in a circle with a stranger, Jeonghan and Wooseok silent while the alphas laugh and talk. Sooil looks around and finds that the others are still asleep but him, even Seokmin and Seungkwan who are usually easy to wake. Jinwook spots him and waves him over, making him grunt as he stands. He carefully sits beside Jinwook, glancing back at Minsoo. 

 

“Sooil, this is Minki.” Seungcheol says, smiling.  “Minki, this is Sooil. Jinwook's medic and second in command.”

 

“Just medic, is fine.” Sooil chuckles. 

 

“Oh, an alpha medic?” Minki raises his eyebrows. 

 

“Yeah.” Sooil smiles. 

 

“My father told me that only omegas can be medics.” 

 

“Typically, omegas are preferable for medics. But, Wooseokkie here couldn't,”

 

“And Minsoo was shite.” Sooil laughs, turning to look at his mate.

 

“As much as I hate to say this, we do need to get going.” Minki chuckles, looking over the group of sleeping wolves. 

 

“The humans will question Soonyoung?” Jeonghan asks quietly. 

 

“Ah. Yes.” Minki pulls two large jackets out of his bag. 

 

“We’ll get them up then.” Jeonghan pats Wooseok's leg and they get up, walking out to the others. Minsoo whimpers and curls up underneath Sooil's arm when Wooseok wakes him, Minki handing Jihoon and Changhyun the jackets so they can make them smell like them. Once they're happy Soonyoung and Yujin pull them on, the size effectively hiding their stomachs. 

 

“My mate is very excited to meet you guys.” Minki says as he and Seungcheol lead the way. Hwanhee limps next to Dongyeol - who does the same - and finds himself at the end of group with Sooil and Minsoo.

 

“Here we are again, Yeol.” Hwanhee chuckles, trying to limp quicker. 

 

“Don't worry about it, Hee-ah.” Minsoo makes Hwanhee slow down. “We'll be there soon. Neither Seungcheol or Jinwook will go anywhere without us knowing.” Hwanhee nods, slowing down. He wraps his arm around Minsoo's shoulders and sighs as weight is taken off of his ankle, which barely had time to heal before they ran. 

 

_ We're close. _ Seungcheol tells them, each alpha affirming. 

 

Once to Minki’s house, they’re greeted first by his mate, second by their daughter. 

 

“Oh, wow. Has it been this long?” Seungcheol laughs, watching the little girl run around. 

 

“She’ll be an omega. Like her father.” Minhyun chuckles, smiling fondly at Minki. 

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Eunwoo shouts, standing next to Soonyoung.

 

“You have to ask nicely, baby.” Minhyun says softly. Eunwoo blushes and pulls her shoulders up to her ears. 

 

“Uhmmm.” She looks away before looking up at Soonyoung. “Can I touch your baby?” She asks in a quiet voice, making Soonyoung chuckle. 

 

“Of course.” He nods, watching her face light up as she reaches up to touch. 

 

“She's excited.” Minki smiles at Seungcheol. The alpha tilts his head, making the younger laugh. “We're expecting, Cheol.” 

 

“Oh!” Sooil laughs at Seungcheol’s embarrassment, watching him congratulate the younger wolves. 

 

“Sooil.”

 

“Yeah, baby?” Sooil asks, arm around Minsoo's waist. 

 

“I want a baby.” 

 

“Okay.” Sooil chuckles, leaning down for a kiss. “A baby you want and a baby you shall have.” 

 

“Not yet though.” 

 

“Hmm. Whenever you want it, I'm here for you.” 

 

\----

 

“Daddy!” Eunwoo shouts, effectively waking Minki. Hwanhee laughs at the omega's expression as his daughter climbs into his lap. 

 

“How old is she, again?” Yein asks. 

 

“This many.” She holds four fingers up to him and Minki laughs, putting one down. 

 

“You aren’t four yet, kiddo.” He chuckles, kissing the side of her head. 

 

“You know, it's really nice of you to let us all stay here.” Hwanhee says softly, making Minki smile. 

 

“I heard there were pregnant wolves in the packs of two of my oldest friends. I couldn't not help.” He says, petting the top of Eunwoo’s head. 

 

“Can she shift yet?” Jinwook asks once she's asleep. 

 

“Not yet, but we anticipate it soon. In the wild, she would have by now, but since we live here, I think it'll take her longer.” Minki says, looking down at Eunwoo. 

 

“Daddy, quiet. You'll wake the baby.” Eunwoo whispers, fingers stroking over Minki’s stomach. Minki chuckles and nods, whispering to her that he'll be quiet. She sighs happily, nuzzling against her father's neck. Minhyun takes her and lays her in her bed upstairs, sitting in front of Minki’s chair when he comes back down. 

 

“She's cute.” Soonyoung chuckles, hands folded over his stomach. 

 

“Thank you.” Minki chuckles. Hwanhee nuzzles into Dongyeol's shoulder, sighing softly. “The last bedroom on the right.” He says. “Your maknaes can go there tonight.” 

 

“Mine?” Seungcheol asks, looking to Hansol and Chan. 

 

“Mine.” Jinwook says. “Hwanhee's heat is coming.” 

 

“So soon?” Seungcheol frowns. 

 

“Yeah. He hasn't had one since we first met Hyunwoo and his pack.” 

 

“Oh.” Seungcheol nods.

 

“Please stop talking about me. I know my heat is coming.” Hwanhee grumbles, jumping up and running upstairs. Dongyeol groans and follows, grunting as he climbs the stairs. 

 

“You okay, baby?” He asks, finding Hwanhee in the bathroom bent over the toilet. “Oh, baby.” He carefully kneels next to him, rubbing his back. 

 

“I'm okay.” Hwanhee pouts. “You won't be able to get back up if you get down here.” 

 

“I'm already down here.” Dongyeol chuckles, kissing the side of Hwanhee's head. The elder of the two sighs before leaning over the toilet and throwing up again, groaning loudly. 

 

“Seems we had the same idea.” Yein stands at the door. 

 

“Sorry hyung.” Hwanhee apologizes as Yein leaves to find another bathroom. 

 

“You okay?” Jinwook pokes his head into the bathroom. 

 

“Yeah. Probably just sick from all the walking.” Hwanhee sighs, laying his head against the  toilet seat. 

 

“I'll have Wooseok keep an eye on you.”

 

“I want us to be alone this time.” Hwanhee whines. 

 

“You will be. But if you're sick in heat, you're in an optimal bodily position to get pregnant. I never fuck Wooseok if he's sick.”

 

“What?” Hwanhee whines. 

 

“Just be careful. Wooseok will keep an eye on you. Listen to him. Yeol, you're an alpha. While affected by Hee-ah’s heat, you may not want to listen to him.”

 

“I'll listen, hyung.” Dongyeol smiles, still rubbing Hwanhee's back.

 

“Don't make any promises you can't keep, Yeol.” Jinwook chuckles. “Minki says there's a bathroom attached to the end bedroom. Go get it ready for your heat. Only you know how.” 

 

“Okay.” Hwanhee gets up and Jinwook helps Dongyeol up, both of them limping to the bedroom.

 

\----

 

Eunwoo takes a big liking to Soonyoung, Yujin, and Yein, always sitting next to them and gently touching their stomachs. Minki gets after her, but the wolves never mind. 

 

“Yujin-oppa.” Eunwoo says softly, fingers trailing gently over the beta's stomach. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Your baby is quiet.” She whispers, pressing her hand flat against his stomach. 

 

“I think he's asleep.”

 

“ _ She,  _ oppa. Your baby is a girl. Like me!” She giggles. Yujin laughs and shakes his head, ruffling her hair. 

 

“Okay. If you say so.” 

 

“She hasn't been wrong yet.” Minhyun comments from the front door. Yujin looks up at him and nods. 

 

“Changhyun always wanted a little girl.” Tears well up in his eyes and Eunwoo wipes them away when they fall, kissing his stomach.  

 

“She's awake now. Bye.” She jumps up and runs to Minhyun. A second later, Yujin feels the small movements and laughs, shaking his head again.  

 

“Your child is a baby guru.” Yujin tells Minki when he enters the house. 

 

“I know. She's determined to have a little sister.” 

 

“And? What do you think?” 

 

“Honestly, I think she's wrong.” Minki whispers, making Yujin laugh. 

 

“Her one wrong?” 

 

“Honestly, I just want a little boy.” Minki sits next to Yujin. “I don't know why, but I feel like I should say this.” He looks to the younger. “When I was sixteen, I was raped and got pregnant. Then I lost him. Eunwoo, she's really a gift. I love her to death. But -”

 

“You never forget your first.” Yujin mumbles. 

 

“Have you lost?”

 

“Twice, actually.” Yujin admits. “Changhyun doesn't know. I couldn't bear to tell him.” 

 

“Couldn't bear to tell me what?” Changhyun asks from the stairway, arms crossed. 

 

“Uh-oh. I better go.” Minki gets up and goes into the kitchen, letting Changhyun sit next to Yujin on the couch. 

 

“Back then. When we first mated.” Yujin sighs. “I never told you, but I got pregnant when we mated. The night we did. Two months later, I lost it.” 

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” 

 

“My mother had four miscarriages before she had me. I didn't want to tell you in case I lost it. And I did.”

 

“No, why didn't you tell me you lost it? I wouldn't have been mad.” 

 

“I know.” Yujin sighs, rubbing his stomach. He grabs Changhyun’s hand and makes him do the same, sighing again, this time heavier. “Then, right before camp burned down, I lost our second.” 

 

“Second?” Changhyun’s eyes widen almost comically and tears well up in Yujin’s eyes.

 

“Yeah. Our second.” He sniffles. “I was so far along with her.”

 

“Her?” Changhyun chokes, tears in his own eyes. 

 

“Yeah. It was a girl.” Yujin looks down at their hands on his stomach. “You should've been able to smell it on me.”

 

“You just smelled sweeter. Oh God.” Changhyun’s eyes widen even further in horror. 

 

“It's okay. I didn't want you to worry about it.” 

 

“But you did it alone.” 

 

“Yeah.” Yujin sighs. “I made sure no one else said anything. Hee-ah and Yeol wouldn't know anything, but everyone else could tell. I'm sure of it.” 

 

“I'm, honestly a little hurt you never told me.” Changhyun admits. “But-” He holds his hand up when Yujin opens his mouth to say something. “I'm glad you're telling me now. We know to make sure you stay completely healthy, at all times.” 

 

“Hyung-”

 

“Nope. Not a word. For us. For it.”

 

“Her.”

 

“Her?” Changhyun chokes again. 

 

“Eunwoo is some type of baby guru. She thinks it's a girl.” 

 

“Wow.” Changhyun sniffles and Yujin leans against him, kissing his cheek. The elder kisses his lips instead, still rubbing his stomach. 

 

\----

 

“You've known each other long?” Wooseok asks softly, feet pulled beneath him. 

 

“Yeah.” Minki chuckles. “Jinwook really never mentioned me?” 

 

“Honestly, he never mentioned Seungcheol either.” Wooseok sighs, leaning back against the back of his chair. 

 

“Maybe he believed you'd be threatened?” Minki tilts his head, sipping his tea. 

 

“I don't know.” Wooseok sighs again, tilting his head back. 

 

“I never thought much about whether or not Jinwook and Seungcheol ever told their mates. And packs.” Minki admits, setting his tea to the side. They're outside on Minki’s back porch, Wooseok drinking water - out of a  _ cup _ ??? - while Minki drinks his tea, a light breeze blowing. 

 

“Have you always lived here? In the city, I mean.” 

 

“No, not always. When I was old enough, Jinwook and Seungcheol took me to live in the woods with them for a few months.”

 

“Do you miss it?” 

 

“Not in the slightest.” Minki laughs, Wooseok echoing the sound. “It was too hard out there for me. I had two skinny, lanky alphas to look after me, which was great as a young omega, just so you know.” Minki raises his eyebrows. “But I didn't like it. They liked it much more than I did. I came back, met Minhyun, and we've been happy.”

 

“Your first heat?” 

 

“Right after I went with them.” Minki sighs, rubbing his face. “Do you know how awkward it is to have sex with your best friend? Even in heat?”

 

“To be honest, Jinwook is my best friend.” Wooseok mumbles. 

 

“That's cute.” Minki chuckles, crossing his left leg over his right. “But you love him.”

 

“I do.” Wooseok blushes, looking away. 

 

“How long have you been mated?”

 

“Almost three years.” Wooseok bites his lip. 

 

“Ah. Even cuter.” Minki turns to the door a moment before it opens, Jinwook stepping out. 

 

“I couldn't even hear him.” Wooseok frowns.

 

“When you have a child your instincts kick into overdrive.” Minki smiles at Jinwook. “We were just talking about you.”

 

“Were you now?” Jinwook sits next to Wooseok, taking his hand. 

 

“Yeah.” Wooseok nods. “How come you never said anything?” 

 

“Honestly, I never thought I'd need to.” Jinwook shrugs. “It's not like we were a thing.” 

 

“I  _ did _ tell him about my heat.” 

 

“Come on.” Jinwook huffs. 

 

“It's fine.” Wooseok smiles, taking Jinwook's hand. “He said it was super awkward.”

 

“It was!” Jinwook laughs. “Seungcheol agrees.” 

 

“Agree to what? I haven't agreed to anything.” Seungcheol steps outside. 

 

“We're talking about my first heat.” Minki grins. 

 

“Oh, are we agreeing to forget about it? Because I'll definitely agree to that.” Seungcheol makes a face, making the other three laugh. 

 

“Minki-hyung said he didn't like it in the woods.” Wooseok smiles.

 

“No, he was terrible.” Seungcheol groans. “All he did was complain.” 

 

“It's true.” Minki nods. 

 

“This was before we bulked up, so imagine Seungcheol and I, half our size, carrying that one around for a month.” Jinwook gestures to Minki. 

 

“Hey. I'm bigger than I used to be. You're lucky I was so light back then.”

 

“ _ Light!? _ ” Seungcheol raises his eyebrows. 

 

“Don't try to blame your child for the weight you've put on. Eunwoo or this one.” Jinwook narrows his eyes. 

 

“It's nice seeing you like this.” Wooseok comments quietly to Jinwook. 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Laid back. Having fun. Joking with them.” Wooseok smiles, squeezing Jinwook's hand. The elder chuckles and leans in for a kiss. 

 

“Ew! Get a room!” Seungcheol teases, making them laugh as they pull back. 

 

“I think I'm gonna throw up.” Minki jokes, Jinwook rolling his eyes. 

 

“How do you not, by the way?” Wooseok asks. “Yujin puked for a full two weeks and Yein’s been throwing up like crazy.”

 

“Soonyoung too.” Seungcheol nods. 

 

“Well, tea.” Minki gestures to his cup. “Also, you two know it takes a lot for me to throw up. I barely did with Eunwoo.” 

 

“Lucky.” Wooseok sighs. “Poor Yujin was so worried he was going to lose again.” 

 

“Again?” Seungcheol asks but Jinwook waves him off. 

 

“Yein’s just pissed off at Sungjun.” Wooseok chuckles, hugging Jinwook's arm. 

 

“You gotta be mad at someone when you're throwing up. Anger and sadness. That's all you feel when you're pregnant. So whoever he isn't mad at Sungjun, I can assure you, he's crying.” Minki laughs. Jinwook smiles and presses another kiss to Wooseok's lips, cupping the back of his Head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Monsta X :( hello NU'EST and Pristin!!!


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy
> 
> Love you guys.

Alternating between orgasming and puking is no fun, Hwanhee decides after his third orgasm and fifth time puking into the garbage can. 

 

“Do you want to lay on the bed? It's softer.” Dongyeol offers, voice soft. Hwanhee nods but doesn't make to move, making Dongyeol chuckle. “Okay, okay.” he says, lifting the elder and laying him on the bed. 

 

“ _ Oh my god.”  _ Hwanhee moans. “This is so damn soft. What the hell?” 

 

“Humans.” Dongyeol laughs, lying between Hwanhee and the wall. 

 

“Yeah, i guess.” Hwanhee clears his throat. “I'm gonna have no voice after this.”

 

“You aren't.” Dongyeol agrees. Hwanhee whines and buries his face in the younger’s chest, sighing. 

 

“I'm gonna nap while I can. I'll wake up when it hits.” 

 

“Okay. Sleep will do you some good.” Dongyeol nods.

 

\----

 

Minsoo watches Sooil spin Eunwoo around, the small girl squealing as the alpha plays with her. Minsoo smiles fondly, running a hand through his own hair and letting his hand fall to his stomach.

 

“Don't be getting any ideas, hyung.” Yein says from besides him. “I hate this.” He pouts.

 

“The morning sickness will be over soon.” Minsoo chuckles. “I'm getting old, you can't blame me for wanting to have a child.”

 

“You're twenty, hyung.” 

 

“ _ Old _ !” Minsoo nearly yells, making Yein laugh. 

 

“Sooil-hyung is younger than Minki-hyung, who's younger than both Jinwook-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung.” Yein points out.

 

“And Jeonghan-hyung.” Minsoo adds. Yein nods and leans his head against Minsoo’s shoulder, sighing. “Are you okay? Besides the throwing up?” 

 

“I guess.” 

 

“Are you still angry?” 

 

“A little.” Yein sighs. “But I'm trying to get over it. I think being angry makes the puking worse.” 

 

“Probably. How's Sungjun?” 

 

“I think he's sad. I'm always angry with him.” Yein chuckles. Minsoo smiles and ruffles his hair. 

 

“Hey.” Sooil stands in front of them, smiling down at them. 

 

“Hey.” Minsoo takes his hand. 

 

“I'm gonna go see what Sungjun is doing.” Yein gets up and walks away, waving to Minsoo. 

 

“She's cute.” Minsoo comments as Sooil sits, watching Eunwoo gently stroke Minki’s stomach. 

 

“She really likes me.” Sooil grins. 

 

“That makes two of us.” Minsoo laughs, leaning up for a kiss. Sooil laughs and cups his face, brushing his hair away from his face. 

 

\----

 

“How is he?” Wooseok asks. Dongyeol sighs and leans back against the door. 

 

“ _ So _ tired.” 

 

“You too?” 

 

“ _ Yes _ .” The younger closes his eyes. 

 

“Is he still throwing up?” 

 

“Every other second.” Dongyeol nods. 

 

“And have you knotted him?” 

 

“No.” Dongyeol sighs. “Jinwook-hyung said I shouldn't.” 

 

“Well, you really shouldn't, but it's already almost been  a week.” Wooseok shrugs with a sigh.

 

“I know. Is this is what dying feels like?” 

 

“Trust me, it's _ way  _ worse for him.”

 

“I  _ know. _ ” Dongyeol pouts. “That's why I feel like I shouldn't feel this bad.”

 

“Look, his heat is affecting you, you can't control it.” Wooseok pats his shoulder. “Go take a shower. I can take care of him.”

 

“But he needs me.” Dongyeol whimpers softly. 

 

“Look, your instincts are twice Jinwook's, and four times mine. Honestly, this  _ might  _ be what dying feels like. You're a  _ true alpha _ , and you've been soaking in your mate’s pheromones for almost a week without knotting him. You need a break.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“No buts.” Wooseok says sternly and Dongyeol snaps, shoving him against the wall and baring his teeth before lurching backwards, Jinwook rushing up the stairs in an instant. 

 

“Dongyeol.” Jinwook growls. making the younger growl back. 

 

“Go shower. Rinse off. I can take care of Hwanhee.” Wooseok says softly, the mention of the omega immediately softening Dongyeol's expression and demeanor, tears welling in his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry hyung.” He whispers, head down as he walks to the bathroom. Jinwook quickly looks Wooseok over, bruises already forming on his wrists and shoulders. 

 

“I'm okay. I need to go check on Hee-ah.” Wooseok kisses Jinwook before entering the room, quickly shutting the door behind himself. 

 

“Yeol.” Hwanhee whimpers. 

 

“Sorry, Hee-ah. It's hyung.” 

 

“Hyung?” Hwanhee frowns, lifting his head to look at Wooseok. 

 

“It's me.”

 

“Where's Yeol?” Hwanhee sits up with a groan. 

 

“He's taking a shower, I told him I'd take care of you.”

 

“Did he hurt you?” Hwanhee asks, looking at Wooseok's wrists. 

 

“It was my fault.” Wooseok waves it off. “Do you want to take a shower too?” 

 

“Shower?” Hwanhee frowns. Wooseok laughs and nods. 

 

“Yeah. Jinwook taught me how. Come on.” Wooseok helps Hwanhee up and turns on the water, making sure to protect the rest of the bathroom with the curtain. He helps Hwanhee in and he groans, tilting his head back. 

 

“Magic.” He sighs, making Wooseok chuckle. 

“Definitely.” He agrees. He washes Hwanhee the same way Jinwook had washed him the night before - hand job and everything, because Hwanhee's heat chooses that moment to kick in. 

 

“I'm sorry, hyung.” Dongyeol is sitting on the bed when they reenter the room.

 

“It's okay.” Wooseok smiles, helping Hwanhee back onto the bed. He immediately curls up against Dongyeol, nosing against his neck and clawing at his chest. 

 

“I just want it to be over.” He whimpers. 

 

“I know you do, baby.” Dongyeol sighs. 

 

“Hey.” Wooseok says softly. “I'll stay with you for a little bit. If you don't throw up, you can be knotted.” 

 

“Really?” Hwanhee perks up. 

 

“I'll allow it. Being sick while in heat is hell.”

 

“It is.” Hwanhee agrees. He doesn't throw up the entire time Wooseok stays with them and he leaves after giving the greenlight. 

 

“Has Yeol knotted him at all?” 

 

“He's going to now. Hee-ah isn't throwing up anymore but his heat is really killing him.”

 

“Okay. I trust you.” Jinwook smiles, leaning down for a kiss. “I'm really pissed you're bruised-”

 

“I did it to myself.” Wooseok sighs. “I forgot he's not some underage pseudo-omega I can boss around.”

 

“It's weird, huh?” Jinwook laughs, kissing Wooseok's wrists. “Maknae, not only an alpha but a true alpha?”

 

“Dongyeol is a true alpha?” Minki asks, happening upon the two in the hall.

 

“Yeah.” Jinwook nods. 

 

“Sweet.” The younger grins. Jinwook nods again, turning back to Wooseok.

 

\----

 

Minhyun takes Changhyun and Seungcheol to the store with him when he goes, the younger alpha entranced by the big building. 

 

“Come on, you two.” Minhyun drags them around the store, stopping when Changhyun almost runs into someone. 

 

“Hey Minhyun!” 

 

“Oh, hi Aron.” Minhyun smiles, grip tightening on Changhyun's elbow. 

 

“Hi! Who're your friends?” 

 

“This is Seungcheol, an old friend of Minki’s. They've known each other a long time. And this is Changhyun, a friend of Seungcheol. They're staying with us for a little.” Minhyun smiles, tightening his grip again. 

 

“Are they…?” Aron trails off with a couple of vague hand gestures and Minhyun sighs. 

 

“Yeah.” He nods. Aron hums and nods. 

 

“Cool. How's Eunwoo?” 

 

“Great. Entranced by our visitors.”

 

“And Minki…?” Aron trails off again. 

 

“Good as ever.” Minhyun chuckles, turning to Seungcheol. “Can you?” He jerks his head to Changhyun. 

 

“Yeah. Come on.” Seungcheol grabs Changhyun's wrist and drags him away, giving Minhyun a thumbs up. 

 

“This is crazy.” The younger says, still looking around. 

 

“A little.” Seungcheol nods. “I haven't been in a grocery store in forever.” He chuckles. Changhyun sighs and spins once.  

 

“Do I look crazy?” He asks. 

 

“A little.” Seungcheol nods. “But it's OK. They can judge if they want.”

 

“How was it? Growing up here?” Changhyun asks. 

 

“Well, Jinwook is older than me, so I was the middle child of us.” Seungcheol chuckles. “So of course I never got to decide anything.” Changhyun laughs at that, letting Seungcheol lead him around the store. “I guess it's easier than living in the forest. Especially when it comes to food.” He gestures to the racks of pre-cut meat. “But the forest was my first love. Jeonghan was my second.” He smiles at Changhyun. “What about you and Gyujin, huh?” 

 

“I was actually already part of Jinwook's pack when we met.” Changhyun admits. “He, uh, stumbled upon our camp and Jinwook let him stay.”

 

“Was it love at first sight?”

 

“He was cute, but I wasn't in love yet.” Changhyun laughs. “Although, it only took about a month for us to mate.”

 

“There you two are!” Minhyun exclaims. “Come on, let's get home. Minki is complaining we've been out too long.”

 

\----

 

Yujin is situated between Changhyun and Sungjun, Yein in the older beta's lap. Minki sits on the floor across from them and Eunwoo crawls into his lap, patting his stomach. 

 

“Does she act any differently than other children?” Jihoon finally asks from the chair next to the couch, Soonyoung sleeping upstairs. 

 

“No, not at all.” Minki chuckles. “Her nose is much better and she stays away from cats, but she's no different.”

 

“Do you think she'll shift soon?” Sungjun asks.

 

“We hope so.” Minki admits. “But we can't be sure.” 

 

“Jihoon! Jihoon-ah!” Jeonghan runs down the stairs, panting and staring at Jihoon. 

 

“Eunwoo , honey, go outside.” Minki says.

 

“I've got her.” Yujin takes her hand and leads her outside, Changhyun on his heels. Yein stays, running upstairs after Jihoon and Minki. 

 

“Everyone except Sooil, Minghao, Jihoon and Jeonghan needs to leave.” Seungcheol yells, everyone scrambling to comply. 

 

“What's going on?” Sungjun asks, meeting Yein in the hall. 

 

“I think Soonyoung’s having his baby.” Yein says, looking nervously up at Sungjun.

 

\----

 

Hwanhee wakes up to muffled screaming and frowns at an already awake Dongyeol, the younger staring at the wall. 

 

“I know nothing.” He says before Hwanhee can ask, carefully pulling out of him. The elder whines softly, turning over and nuzzling into Dongyeol's chest. The alpha laughs and kisses the top of his head, gently rubbing his neck. He manages to fall back to sleep despite the noise, still wiped from his heat. 

 

An hour or so later, the screaming slows and is replaced with soft crying and suddenly Dongyeol feels like he knows everything without being told anything. 

 

Two hours later, Wooseok pokes his head into the room and smiles. 

 

“It's done?” 

 

“Yeah. He hasn't thrown up since, and he fell back to sleep easily.” 

 

“Even with all of the noise?”

 

“Was that what I think it was?” 

 

“Yeah. It was exactly what you think it was. Exactly.” Wooseok chuckles. 

 

“That's- wow.” Dongyeol’s eyes widen.

 

“That's exactly what it is.” Wooseok agrees with a chuckle. “Anyway. I'm gonna keep an eye on him in case we weren't careful enough.” Wooseok pats Hwanhee's shoulder and Dongyeol gently grabs his hand, looking at his wrist. 

 

“I'm sorry, hyung.” He mumbles. 

 

“It's okay.” Wooseok smiles softly.  Dongyeol drops Wooseok's hand and smiles back. 

 

“Tell Jinwook-hyung too. I know he's mad at me.”

 

“He's not.” Wooseok kisses his forehead. “Get some sleep.” 

 

“Okay.” Dongyeol's smile widens as Wooseok leaves, his arms tightening around Hwanhee.

 

“He's right. Go to sleep.” Hwanhee mumbles, nosing along Dongyeol's jawline. “You're tired too.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Dongyeol smiles, poking Hwanhee's cheek until he looks up. He plants a kiss on his lips and laughs when he pulls back. 

 

“Gross. Go go sleep.” He mutters, eyes still shut. Dongyeol grins and kisses his forehead, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. 

 

“I love you.” He mumbles. 

 

“You too.” Hwanhee grumbles, half asleep.

 

\----

 

“Did Youngie have his baby?” Eunwoo asks, fingers gently stroking Yujin’s stomach. 

 

“I think so.” Yujin chuckles, running his fingers through her hair. 

 

“That's good.” She smiles. “How's your baby?” 

 

“Good. She's good.” Yujin smiles softly, looking up as Changhyun comes back out. 

 

“It's a girl.” He grins. 

 

“Is she pretty?” 

 

“Beautiful.” Changhyun sighs, falling next to Yujin on the ground. “I love you.” He smiles, nuzzling against Yujin’s cheek. 

 

“I love you too.” The younger grins. 

 

“Hey, before he passed out Soonyoung requested you two meet her first.” Minghao smiles at the two on the ground. They both jump up, Minghao taking their spot next to Eunwoo. 

 

“Jihoon-ah.” Jeonghan says before letting Changhyun and Yujin in. 

 

“Did you guys already have a name picked out?” Yujin asks quietly, walking up beside Jihoon. 

 

“Yewon.” Jihoon smiles. “Since we mated.” 

 

“Beautiful.” Yujin mumbles. Jihoon looks up at him, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Yeah. She is.” He chokes, Yujin hugging him lightly. “Do you wanna hold her?”

 

“I'd love to, but not before Soonyoung.”

 

“Right.” Jihoon looks to the elder. “Probably. You're a good person.” 

 

“Thank you.” Yujin chuckles. “We'll let you both get some sleep. You'll need it.” 

 

“Of course. Thank you.” Jihoon smiles, still crying.

 

“Cute.” Changhyun chuckles once they leave the room. Yujin grins and pulls him into a kiss, gripping his neck. 

 

“I love you so much.” He sighs. 

 

“I love you too, baby.” Changhyun grins. “I love you too.” 

 

\----

 

Yein is half asleep when he feels a sudden wetness between his legs, whining in discomfort. 

 

“Are you peeing?” Sungjun asks, hand tightening around his. 

 

“No.” Yein grumbles, groaning and throwing the blankets off. He's hit with a wave of heat and curls closer to himself. 

 

“Baby?”

 

“I n-need-” Yein keens and whimpers again. “Wooseok. Please.” Sungjun nods and runs out of the room, running back in with Wooseok. 

 

“Oh, Yein-ah.” Wooseok sighs. “You didn't know it could be like this?” 

 

“N-no.” Yein whines, reaching for Sungjun. 

 

“It's possible to get a heat while pregnant.” Wooseok makes  face, kissing Yein’s forehead. Yein groans and closes his eyes. “You just have to be careful.” Yein can tell that he's talking to Sungjun, but he doesn't want to let go of the beta. 

 

“I need to go get pillows, baby.” 

 

“I'll get them. The heat shouldn't be too intense, since the body is supporting two. Maybe two of three days.” Wooseok says. “Still. Be careful of the baby.” 

 

“Just go!” Yein yells, Wooseok laughing before doing so. Sungjun lays back down behind Yein and kisses the back of his neck, making him whimper.

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“Just hold me.” Yein reaches back and grips Sungjun’s hand tightly, wrapping his arm around himself. 

 

“I love you.” Sungjun whispers. 

 

“I love you too.” Yein sighs. “I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately.” He whines and shivers, Sungjun kissing behind his ear.

 

“It's okay.” He chuckles. “You've been hormonal.” 

 

“I've been kinda pissed.” Yein admits. “I was really mad at you, and then it turned into a pride thing.” 

 

“Don't I know it.” Sungjun laughs, squeezing Yein's hand gently. The omega smiles and carefully rolls over, leaning forward for a kiss. “How is it?”

 

“It's like a cold heat.” Yein sighs, nuzzling against Sungjun’s chest. 

 

“What's that like?”

 

“I'm freezing but I'm also incredibly hot.” 

 

“That must suck.”

 

“Worst part is that nothing can help it. I just have to lay here for three days and let it pass.”

 

“I brought pillows.” Wooseok announces quietly, slipping in and placing them at the end of the bed. He slips back out and Sungjun looks back at Yein, kissing his forehead. 

 

“I love you. Try and sleep.” 

 

“I love you too. Thank you for staying.”

 

“Of course, baby.” Sungjun smiles as Yein's eyes slip shut and his breathing starts to even out. 

 

He wakes up an hour later and screams in pain, arching his back. 

 

“What? What is it?” Sungjun asks, still half asleep. Yein just whimpers, squeezing Sungjun’s hand tighter. 

 

“Yein-ah!” Wooseok runs into the room, looking at the younger. 

 

“I'm okay.” He groans, slowly opening his eyes. “I'm okay.”

 

“Are you sure? I think you even woke up Soonyoung, and he's on drugs to make him sleep.” Wooseok raises his eyebrows. 

 

“What are- never mind.” Yein groans again. “I'm fine, hyung. Really. Go back to whatever you were doing.” 

 

“Well I was trying to do Jinwook, but that didn't work to well.” Wooseok teases, Yein and Sungjun both complaining as he leaves.

 

\----

 

“Delivering babies is a pain.”

 

“For everyone involved, I assume.” Minsoo laughs, helping wash the blood away from Sooil's arms. 

 

“Pretty much.” Sooil sighs, leaning back into the spray of water. “I love this thing.”

 

“Me too.” Minsoo laughs, beginning to kiss Sooil's neck and chest. Sooil relaxes immediately, one arm wrapping around Minsoo's waist. 

 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?”

 

“Hmm, not recently.” Minsoo grins. 

 

“I love you.” Sooil leans down for a kiss, free hand moving to cup the back of Minsoo's head. 

 

“I love you too.” Minsoo smiles fondly as he pulls away from the kiss, both hands cupping Sooil's face. Sooil pouts and kisses him again, pressing him against the wall and holding him still.

 

“Hey, someone else might want to shower!” A voice calls through the door and Sooil pulls back with a displeased sigh. 

 

“Sorry. We're getting out now.” He turns back to Minsoo and pouts. 

 

“Come on. We can kiss more later.”

 

“Okay.” Sooil laughs, shutting off the water and getting out. Once in the room they're sharing with Jinwook and Wooseok, Sooil lets his towel drop and kisses Minsoo again. 

 

“Hey.” Minsoo pulls back. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Sooil smiles. “I love you so much.” 

 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLS DM ME ON TWITTER I AM STRAIGHT OUTTA IDEAS 
> 
> min_yoong_love4

“Why are we so involved in everyone's sex lives?” Wooseok pouts, sliding a hand up Jinwook's shirt.

 

“It's part of being head omega, baby.” Jinwook laughs, leaning in for a kiss as he works Wooseok's pants down his legs. Wooseok lets himself be stripped before watching Jinwook remove his own clothes.

 

“I don't like it. Revoke my position.”

 

“Too late, baby. You're my mate and you love the others way too much.”

 

“You're right. Why are you always right?” Wooseok grumbles.

 

“I'm head alpha for a reason, you know.” Jinwook grins, kissing Wooseok again. “How are we doing this?”

 

“I'm wet as hell. Get in me.” Wooseok moans, Jinwook laughing and sliding his fingers between his cheeks. Wooseok huffs and Jinwook laughs as he distracts him with kisses. “When I said get in me, I meant your cock.”

 

“I know you did. But you aren't in heat so we need to be extra careful.”

 

“Please?” Begging is _exactly_ Wooseok's style, and it easily gets him what he wants, especially from Jinwook.

 

“If you _really_ want it, I'm gonna need more than a measly _please,_ Wooseok.” Jinwook raises his eyebrows but Wooseok doesn't feel like playing the game.

 

“No.” Wooseok smirks, biting his lip. Jinwook huffs and hovers directly over him.

 

“I'm going to give you one chance to take that back, Kim Wooseok.”

 

“ _Make me._ ” Wooseok hisses, Jinwook gripping his wrists and immediately pinning him to the bed.

 

“You're really testing my patience right now.”

 

“Aren't you gonna fuck me, _hyung_ ?” Wooseok asks. “Or are you _scared_?” Wooseok purposely pushes all of Jinwook’s sensitive alpha buttons, making him growl. He leans down and bites into Wooseok's arm, making him whine.

 

“Submit.” Jinwook growls.  Wooseok ignores the command, staring up at Jinwook. “I said, _submit._ ” Jinwook bites his claiming mark on the side of Wooseok's neck and he screams, yet still refuses to listen. Jinwook growls so loudly Wooseok's scared he'll wake the whole house, and then the alpha is pushing into him, making him whine and thrash. “Submit.” Jinwook growls in a gravelly voice, Wooseok whimpering.

 

“No way.” He gasps and Jinwook huffs, beginning to fuck into him hard and fast from the start.

 

“Wooseok.” Jinwook uses his alpha voice and suddenly Wooseok is ten times closer to cumming. “Submit.”

 

“Yes.” Wooseok finally listens.

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

“You.” Wooseok whimpers.

 

“Who's omega are you?”

 

“Yours.”

 

“Who’s are you?”

 

“I'm yours! Yours hyung, yours!” Wooseok is near sobbing and Jinwook jerks him off quickly, pulling out to cum across his thighs and ass. “Yours.” Wooseok mumbles.

 

“Baby. Baby boy.” Jinwook gently pats Wooseok's cheek.

 

“Yours, hyung.”

 

“Hey. Baby boy. Who are you?”

 

“Wooseokkie.” He smiles softly.

 

“Good, good. And who am i?”

 

“Jinwook-hyung.”

 

“And where are we?”

 

“Hmm. Where are we?” Wooseok opens his eyes and looks around, frowning. “I don't know.”

 

“We're at Minki's.”

 

“Minki… Minki…” Wooseok looks back to Jinwook. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby, but where are we?”

 

“Minki’s. With Minhyun and Eunwoo.”

 

“Very good.” Jinwook smiles, wiping Wooseok off before cuddling close to him.

 

“I love you.” Wooseok whispers again.

 

“I love you too, Wooseokkie.”

 

“Can I sleep yet?”

 

“Yes. Go to sleep, baby.” Jinwook smiles, kissing Wooseok's cheek.

 

\----

 

Yujin holds Yewon before anyone else as per Soonyoung’s request, smiling down at the baby as Changhyun stands behind him.

 

“She's beautiful.” The alpha smiles, Yujin readily agreeing.

 

“Oh, I think it's nap time.” He giggles when Yewon yawns a cute little baby yawn.

 

“It actually is.” Soonyoung smiles, holding his arms out.

 

“We'll go.” Yujin smiles back, taking Changhyun's hand and leaving the room after handing the baby back over.

 

“Yujin-ah.” Yujin looks up at Jisoo. “Are you bleeding?” He points and immediately Yujin looks down. His heart shoots into his throat and his stomach drops when he sees the red stain on the front of his pants, the world spinning.

 

When he comes to, Changhyun is laying beside him and Minki is sitting on his other side, smiling.

 

“Just a little discharge, that's all.” Minki chuckles. “When you start bleeding through pants after pants, that's when you should worry.”

 

“So that's normal?” Yujin asks softly, looking at Changhyun and seeing red-rimmed eyes and tear tracks.

 

“Well, I wouldn't say normal, but common, yes.” Minki nods. “I'll come check on you in a minute. Is anything you're feeling similar to your past miscarriages?”

 

“Scared off my fucking ass.” Yujin mutters, making Minki chuckle.

 

“That's it?” Yujin nods. “Good. I'll be back up soon. It's dinner time for my babies.” He pats Yujin’s knee before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Yujin immediately bursts into tears and Changhyun is quick to follow, pulling the beta close.

 

“God I love you.” The alpha whispers.

 

“I love you too.” Yujin cries even harder, pulling back and leaning in for a kiss. Changhyun gently rests his hand on the younger's belly, smiling.

 

“It's okay.” He sighs. “You're gonna be okay, baby.”

 

“Yeah.” Yujin sniffles, pressing his face into the alpha's chest. “Yeah. We'll be okay.”

 

“Just extra careful.”

 

“Yeah.” Yujin agrees, scooting closer. “I'm gonna sleep. I think I passed out.”

 

“You did.” Changhyun chuckles. Yujin nods and pecks his lips before getting comfortable.

 

\----

 

Hwanhee can barely speak when he leaves the bedroom for the first time in a week, immediately drinking a glass of water.

 

“How are you feeling?” Minki asks, feeling his forehead.

 

“Tired.” Hwanhee rasps, taking another drink.

 

“Still sick?”

 

“No.” Hwanhee shakes his head. Minki nods and leans against the counter across from him.

 

“You aren't pregnant.” He says, making Hwanhee spit out the water. “I know Jinwook's worried about it, but it's a mother's instinct.”

 

“Thanks for being weird.” Hwanhee whispers, walking back upstairs.

 

“Hee-ah.” Jeonghan grabs Hwanhee's arm. “Minki and Minhyun are being really nice letting us stay here.”

 

“I know.” Hwanhee sighs, hugging the elder. His eyebrows shoot up and he shrugs at Seungcheol when the elder nods in question. He gives up and hugs the smaller omega, rubbing his back. “Sorry.” He apologizes, pulling away and going into the room he's now sharing with Dongyeol. He shuts the door and climbs back into bed, gently kissing the younger.

 

“What?” Dongyeol groans, half asleep.

 

“Can't i kiss you?” Hwanhee pouts, poking Dongyeol's shoulder.

 

“I guess, but I'm tired.” Dongyeol pouts back.

 

“Oh, _you’re_ tired? Nevermind that I puked and puked for a week while you did nothing. I was fucking _dying,_ and _you’re_ tired?” Hwanhee punches Dongyeol’s shoulder, voice rough. He sounds and feels like he swallowed lava, Dongyeol pulling him close.

 

“I'm sorry.” He says softly, rubbing his arm. “I love you.” Hwanhee mumbles the sentiment back, readily cuddling up to Dongyeol. The alpha kisses the top of his head as another apology, pulling him closer. Hwanhee kisses his shoulder gently, tapping it until he looks down. He leans up and kisses him, making him chuckle. “Okay, okay. We're both tired so let's get some sleep.”

 

\----

 

“How do you feel?” Sungjun asks softly, trailing his fingers up and down Yein's arm.

 

“Cold.” Yein mumbles, cuddling closer to Sungjun. “Cold, cover me, you ass.” He hits Sungjun's shoulder and the elder quickly drapes the blankets over the omega, holding him close and placing a hand on his stomach. “I guess this is better than a r-real heat.” Yein shivers, nuzzling against Sungjun's shoulder.

 

“You're showing a lot.” Sungjun mumbles, looking down at Yein's stomach.

 

“Not as much as Yujin. He's practically gigantic.”

 

“He'll have his baby soon.” Sungjun smiles. “He's always been just a bit behind Soonyoung.”

 

“I know.” Yein smiles, shivering again. Sungjun kisses his forehead and sighs.

 

“You're still really warm.”

 

“I'm cold.” Yein pouts. Sungjun laughs and rubs his arm, leaning down for a gentle kiss.

 

“It’s okay. I bet this is easier to deal with.”

 

“Way easier.” Yein nods, hugging Sungjun's neck. “I do kinda miss the sex.” He admits in the beta's ear, making him laugh.

 

“You don't _have_ to be in heat for us to have sex.”

 

“No, but I'd like to not be pregnant.”

 

“We can do it now, while you're still small, versus when you're big.”

 

“Maybe in a few days, when I don't feel like curling up and crying.”

 

“You can cry. I won't judge.” Sungjun teases, making Yein laugh.

 

“Shut up.” He kisses him gently, cupping his cheek.

 

“Hey.” Sungjun smiles, pulling away. “I love you. And I'm sorry I got you pregnant. I didn't mean to.”

 

“I know you didn't.” Yein smiles softly, sighing. “I'm not mad anym-more.” He shivers, whimpering and wiggling closer to Sungjun. “I’m tired, cold, and just overall unhappy right now. But that's just the ‘heat’.” He makes air quotations with his fingers. “I'm not unhappy with you.”

 

“Good. I don't like it when you're mad at me. It makes me sad.”

 

“I know.” Yein smiles. “It's fucking cold in here.”

 

“Do you want me to get another blanket?” Sungjun asks, rubbing Yein's arm to warm him up.

 

“No, I don't want you to leave.” Yein pouts. Sungjun laughs and glances up.

 

“There's one over there on that chair.” He grins. “Can I go that far? You're freezing.” Yein turns and looks.

 

“I supp-pose.” He shivers. Sungjun smiles and kisses his forehead before getting up and grabbing the blanket, draping it over Yein before laying back down with him.

 

“Better?”

 

“A little.” Yein nods. “Th-thank you.”

 

“Sleep may help, baby.”

 

“Can't sleep, too c-cold.” Yein whimpers. Sungjun sighs and leans down, kissing him deeply. He moans in surprise, heat filling his body as his mate kisses him passionately. When Sungjun pulls back Yein chases him with a whine, pouting when he pulls back farther.

 

“Better?’

 

“Much. Thank you.” Yein cuddles closer and immediately falls asleep, Sungjun chuckling softly. He kisses Yein's forehead and settles against the pillows, closing his eyes. He falls asleep as well, arms loose around Yein.

 

\----

 

Eunwoo seems to be driving Minki crazy, running around the house and getting into absolutely everything she isn't supposed to. He starts to look like he's about to burst so Minsoo takes the girl outside, watching her run around the yard.

 

“Eunwoo-ah!” He calls to her, the small girl running over and sitting in his lap. “Why are you so hyper today?”

 

“Daddies ignored me for the baby.” She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. Minsoo chuckles and rubs her back.

 

“Ah.” He smiles. “You know, I almost had a little sister.”

 

“Almost?”

 

“Yeah. Almost.” Minsoo nods. “I was upset about it too.”

 

“It sucks.” Eunwoo mumbles.

 

“It did.” Minsoo agrees. “But, one day, my mommy got really hurt and she told me I couldn't have a baby sister anymore. You see, when my mommy got hurt, so did my sister.”

 

“No more baby sister?”

 

“No more.” Minsoo sighs, wiping Eunwoo’s tears away as she wipes his. “Your daddies have to make sure your baby sister stays safe so that nothing happens to her, but that doesn't mean they love you any less.” He kisses her forehead.

 

“I'm gonna go say sorry!” She exclaims, running inside with Minsoo on her heels. She clambers onto the couch between Minhyun and Minki and hugs them both as tightly as her 3-year-old arms will allow, both of them looking to Minsoo with bewildered looks.

 

“What'd you tell her?” Minhyun asks later, the two standing in the kitchen.

 

“When I was just a bit older than her, my mom got pregnant with a little girl and then lost her six months in.”

 

“That's terrible.” Minhyun frowns.

 

“Yeah. But at least she knows you guys still love her just as much. My parents hated me afterwards.”

 

“Why? If you don't mind me asking.”

 

“I had wandered into another pack's grounds and they attacked my mom for it, which made her lose the baby.” Minsoo sniffles and Minhyun sighs, hugging him. Immediately there's a growl from behind Minsoo and he pulls back from the hug to see Sooil. “Hey baby.” He smiles, walking towards the alpha. Sooil growls again and yanks him closer, pulling him against himself. “Sooil. Stop this. You know better.” Minsoo taps Sooil's forehead three times, the alpha slowly looking down at him and away from Minhyun. “I'm not leaving you. I'm yours. For life.” Minsoo pinches Sooil's cheek gently. He barely notices Minhyun try to sneak out of the room but Sooil catches his arm.

 

“Touch him again and you'll regret going anywhere near us.”

 

“Okay.” Minhyun nods, quickly scampering away.

 

“Hey, you big lug. This is their house. You will apologize.”

 

“I will do no such thing.” Sooil frowns. Minsoo pulls him into a kiss and bites his lip.

 

“You _will_ apologize.” He says sternly.

 

“Okay.” Sooil sighs. “But not yet. My sensitive alpha pride still stings.”

 

“Okay.” Minsoo laughs, kissing the elder again.

 

An hour later, Minsoo shoves Sooil closer, the alpha hanging his head.

 

“I'm sorry about earlier.” He says to Minhyun. “I've always been way too protective and you guys have been very generous in letting us stay here, so I'm sorry.”

 

“It's okay.” Minhyun smiles. “But I'll stay away. Just to be safe.”

 

“Okay.” Sooil laughs, turning around and following Minsoo to their room.

 

“I'm proud of you.” The younger smiles, lying down and kissing Sooil when he follows.

 

“Stop, you're hurting me more.” Sooil pouts, cupping Minsoo's face.

 

“I'm proud of you, my big, bad, alpha baby.” Minsoo laughs, hugging Sooil's neck and ignoring his whines. “Stop acting like a baby and I'll stop treating you like one.”

 

“I'm not acting like a baby.” Sooil pouts again, Minsoo laughing even louder.

 

“You're not making this any better.”

 

“I love you.” The alpha offers instead of argument.

 

“I love you too.” Minsoo chuckles, kissing Sooil again.

 


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, DM me ideas if you have any!!
> 
> min_yoong_love4

Hwanhee pulls Dongyeol closer and stares into the water, holding his hand tightly. 

 

“Come on. It's got to be cleaner than anything we've ever swam in.” Dongyeol reasons, Hwanhee whimpering as Dongyeol starts to walk towards the stairs. “Come on. It'll be fine.” Dongyeol sighs. Hwanhee shakes his head and Dongyeol walks closer to him again. Hwanhee relaxes just before Dongyeol bends down and scoops him into his arms, the omega squealing as Dongyeol steps into the water. Jinwook, Wooseok, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan watch amusedly from the water as Dongyeol wades in with his omega in his arms. Hwanhee hugs Dongyeol's neck tightly as the younger let's go, whining as his legs hit the water. “See? It's not so bad, now is it?” 

 

“Please get me out.” Hwanhee whispers in Dongyeol's ear. The alpha frowns and picks Hwanhee's legs back up before getting out of the water. He sets him down in a chair near where Yujin and Changhyun are seated, crouching in front of him. 

 

“Are you okay?” Dongyeol tips his chin up but Hwanhee waves him off. “I'm sorry. I was just joking with you.” Dongyeol gently squeezes Hwanhee's knee. 

 

“Go away.” Hwanhee pulls his knees to his chest and hides his face in them. 

 

“I didn't mean to make you mad, hyung-”

 

“I said go away.” Hwanhee rasps. Dongyeol sighs and sits on the edge of the pool, sticking his legs in the water. Wooseok sighs and pats his shoulder before getting out and sitting across from Hwanhee in another chair. 

 

“He'll be fine. Post-heat hormones.” Jinwook pats Dongyeol's knee. 

 

“Yeol-ah! Want to play with us?” Hansol calls to the younger alpha. Dongyeol shakes his head and hangs it instead, kicking his legs in the water. Jinwook pats his knee again before wading toward Sooil and Minsoo, Minki sitting next to Dongyeol on the edge. 

 

“What's the hot water for?” Changhyun asks, looking down at the hot tub. Eunwoo giggles and steps in, sighing in relief. 

 

“Non pregnant people.” Minki chuckles. “Sorry, Yujin and Yein.” The aforementioned omega pouts, looking down at the water. 

 

“Can I put my feet in?”

 

“Of course. Just not the baby.” Minki laughs. Yein nods and sits on the edge, Sungjun joining him in putting his legs in the water. Yujin watches from his chair as Changhyun steps into the hot water, leaned back in his chair. “The water would do wonders for you.” Minki says to him. He nods and carefully steps into the pool, sitting on the stairs. Changhyun joins him and wraps an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek. 

 

\----

 

“Daddy, I'm  _ tired. _ ” Eunwoo whines as soon as they get inside. “And  _ hungry. _ ” 

 

“I'll cook.” Jinwook offers.

 

“I'll help.” Seungcheol smiles, following him into the kitchen. Jinwook glances at Seungcheol and smiles.

 

“Can I ask you something?” He asks after a moment. 

 

“Of course.”

 

“Do you, miss it?”

 

“Miss what?” Seungcheol frowns, nudging him with his shoulder when he freezes up and doesn't answer for a minute. 

 

“You know…” He trails off, making a couple of vague hand gestures. “ _ Us _ .” 

 

“Us?” Seungcheol laughs softly. “Us three or you and I?” 

 

“Us. You and I.” Jinwook smiles fondly. Seungcheol seems to hesitate before sighing and nodding.

 

“Sometimes.” He admits, smiling. “Sometimes.” He repeats in a mumble. Jinwook nods and continues cutting vegetables, putting them in bowls. “Why? Do you?” Seungcheol asks. 

 

“Yeah.” Jinwook nods. “I used to all the time, before i met Wooseok. After that, more of a fond memory than an urgent longing.”

 

“Urgent longing?” Seungcheol laughs, poking Jinwook's shoulder incessantly. “You  _ missed  _ me?” 

 

“Of course. Friendly reminder that I'm older than you.” Jinwook punches Seungcheol’s chest. The younger laughs and brushes him off, blocking his punches easily. This turns into a wrestling match in the kitchen, stopping only when Seungcheol pins Jinwook to the counter and almost knocks over a bowl of carrots. They stare at each other before bursting into tears laughing, Jinwook punching Seungcheol again weakly.

 

“Are you two quite done?” They look to the doorway to see Minki smiling with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“If it weren't for that baby of yours you know for damn sure we'd all be on the floor right now.” Jinwook laughs, hugging Seungcheol loosely. The younger alpha hugs him back, resting his chin on top of his head. 

 

“Hey, Cheol where's the-” Jeonghan freezes next to Minki, Wooseok just behind him looking around his form.  “Never mind. We'll find it.” Jeonghan turns around and grabs Wooseok's wrist, dragging him up the stairs with him. 

 

“Uh-oh.” Seungcheol lets go of Jinwook and follows the omegas, Jinwook on his heels. 

 

“No. Have fun out there.” Jeonghan says through the door when Seungcheol tries to open it.

 

“Come on, Han-ie.” Seungcheol sighs. “You know I love you.” 

 

“Are you sure? You two looked cosy.” 

 

“Wooseokkie.” Jinwook tries. 

 

“Sorry, hyung. Jeonghan-hyung won't let me. Honestly I'm kind of scared of him.” Wooseok calls, the alphas laughing softly. 

 

“Come on.” Seungcheol sighs, leaning against the door. There's a moment of hesitation before the door is yanked open and Seungcheol falls in, Wooseok snickering from the bed. Jeonghan sighs and helps him up, hugging him. 

 

“I'm kidding with you.” He laughs, Seungcheol's mouth falling open in shock. “You know I'm not mad about your past.”

 

“I want to know.” Wooseok says, making Jinwook sigh. He walks over to him and sits at his side, taking his hand. 

 

“To put it short, the reason I'm often okay with bottoming is because Cheol and i dated for a while.”

 

“Y-you-” Wooseok looks between them. “But you're both alphas.” 

 

“Not for sure until we were 18. We were 16.” Jinwook admits. “It wasn't really an issue. We had no issues. But when we grew up more, we knew we couldn't stay.” Jinwook looks up at Seungcheol. “Fond memories.” He grins. 

 

“Wait, why'd you split up in the first place?”

 

“Well, when Minki headed back to the city, we stayed together for a little bit. When we stumbled across a beta and omega looking for a pack, we figured it was time to split so we could make our own packs.”

 

“The wolves?”

 

“Seokmin and Seungkwan.” Seungcheol smiles. Wooseok nods and looks back at Jinwook. 

 

“We met a few weeks after we split up.” He tells the omega. He nods and nuzzles against Jinwook's shoulder, sighing. 

 

“Actually, I've been thinking.” Jeonghan speaks up. “If you guys want to…” He trails off and looks at Seungcheol. “I wouldn't be against a little reunion.” He winks.

 

“That sounds great, actually.” Jinwook looks to Wooseok. 

 

“I guess.” He mumbles. 

 

“Come on. A little me and you time?” Jeonghan grins and Jinwook growls on instinct. 

 

“Sorry.” He apologizes after he's cleared his throat. “It sounds great, really.” He smiles.

 

\----

 

Dongyeol watches Hwanhee roll over on the bed, tossing and turning. He opens his eyes and looks at where Dongyeol is sitting with his legs pulled to his chest in a chair. He sighs and waves him on, Dongyeol nearly jumping and running to the bed.

 

“I didn't mean to make you angry.” He says softly, laying down beside Hwanhee and hugging him. The elder sighs and shrugs, patting Dongyeol's cheek. 

 

“I'm still angry. But I'm tired and can't sleep without you.” Hwanhee whispers, rolling over and hugging the alpha. He gets comfortable and falls asleep against him easily, the alpha feeling completely played. He sighs and accepts defeat, playing with Hwanhee's hair and falling asleep himself.

 

When he wakes up Hwanhee is gone and he pouts to himself, hoping he could’ve caught the omega half asleep when he's the most affectionate. He stretches and relaxes again, closing his eyes in an attempt to cling to the last traces of sleep in his body.  

 

“Yeollie ~” A voice calls, poking their head into the room. Dongyeol groans and rolls over, looking to the door. “Hey, dinner's done.” Yein smiles, waving Dongyeol on.  The younger nods and stretches again, standing and following Yein to the dining room. He sits between Changhyun and Sungjun, both seats next to Hwanhee taken. He leans his head on Changhyun’s shoulder, the elder patting his back gently. 

 

“Don't worry. He'll come around.” He whispers in his ear. Dongyeol sighs and nods, sitting up and getting food for himself. The rest of the group talks animatedly as they eat, Hwanhee silent due to his lack of voice and Dongyeol having nothing to say. The two get assigned to cleanup along with Hansol and Chan, clearing the food and dishes from the table. 

 

“Hey.” Dongyeol catches Hwanhee’s wrist as he tries to leave, the omega sighing and staring up at him. “I'm sorry, okay?” He says softly, brushing Hwanhee's hair out of his face. “I was just joking, I didn't mean to upset you.” 

 

“I know.” Hwanhee whispers. “But you purposely did something I didn’t want you to,  _ knowing _ that I didn't want you to do it.”

 

“I know. I know.” Dongyeol fights the urge to whisper back. “I'm so sorry. I can't stress it or say it enough. If I knew how, I'd say it in ten different languages.” Dongyeol takes Hwanhee's hands. Hwanhee giggles softly and nods, pulling Dongyeol closer. 

 

“It's okay.” He smiles slightly, pulling Dongyeol down for a gentle kiss. “I forgive you.” 

 

“Next time, we can go in the hot one?” Dongyeol  suggests.

 

“Hot sounds fine.” Hwanhee whispers. Dongyeol smiles and nods, leaning his forehead against Hwanhee's. 

 

“You two good?” Dongyeol looks up and Hwanhee turns to face Wooseok in the doorway, the elder grinning. 

 

“Yeah.” Dongyeol nods. “We're good.” He hugs Hwanhee close. Wooseok nods and walks out, waving.  

 

\----

 

Sooil looks up as Eunwoo screams, the little girl running toward him to hug him. 

 

“Come on, baby.” Minki sighs, sitting in the porch chair. Eunwoo runs to him and Sooil watches him smear a clear liquid across her cut before covering it with something. “All better. baby girl.” He smiles, kissing her knee. Eunwoo giggles and wipes her tears before running back into the yard with Chan and Hansol. 

 

“What did you put on her cut?” Minghao asks. 

 

“It's called  _ neosporin. _ ” Minki chuckles, showing Minghao. “It's an antiseptic.”

 

“Anti… What?” Sooil asks, taking the small tube. 

 

“It fights infection.” Minki explains. 

 

“And the tan thing?”

 

“Bandaid.” Minki hands over that packaging as well. “Protects from further damage.” 

 

“Wow.” Minghao mutters. “I saw something similar in China, but it was much less advanced.”

 

“ _ Advanced _ ?” Minki laughs. “Oh, this is nothing.” 

 

“You have more?” Sooil asks, intrigued.  Minki nods with another laugh. 

 

“Oh yeah. Way more.” He shakes his head. “Medicine is way better here.” 

 

“Wow.” Sooil sighs. 

 

“Minki-hyung!” Dongyeol shouts. “What's that thing in the other room?” He asks. “On the funny looking, uh,” He looks inside for a moment. “Table, thing.” 

 

“My laptop? On the desk?”

 

“Laptop?” Dongyeol repeats. “Desk?”

 

“It's a computer.”

 

“A what?”

 

“Computer. I'll show you.” Minki pulls himself out of his chair and  follows Dongyeol inside, leaving the two medics with the tube of medicine and the box of bandages. 

 

“Neo-what?” Sooil asks, looking down at the tube. 

 

“I think he said neosporin. Or something like that.” Minghao mumbles, looking down at the box. “This is amazing. I have to show Jun!” He jumps up and runs to the elder where he sits with his legs in Minki and Minhyun’s pool. Sooil looks up as Minsoo steps outside, sitting next to him on the porch steps.

 

“What's that?” The omega asks quietly, hugging his knees to his chest. 

 

“Unimportant. Are you okay?” Sooil sets the tube aside and scoots closer to Minsoo, pulling him into his chest. 

 

“I don't feel good, I just spent the last ten minutes throwing up.” Minsoo mumbles, nuzzling against Sooil. 

 

“Oh, why didn't you say you weren't feeling good? We could've stayed in bed.” Sooil asks, hugging Minsoo and pressing his face into his hair. 

 

“I didn't want you to worry.” Minsoo sighs, closing his eyes. 

 

“You should've said something. God, I should've known, we spend every waking minute together, you're my mate-”

 

“See? This is what I was trying to avoid.” Minsoo grumbles, grabbing a fistful of Sooil’s shirt. “I'm  _ fine _ , just a little sick. I don't need to be babied.”  

 

“But you're my baby.” Sooil teases, Minsoo groaning against his chest.

 

“Is this payback for calling you a baby last week?” He asks, voice muffled. Sooil laughs and kisses the top of the younger's head, patting his shoulder. 

 

“Come on. Let's go rest.” 

 

“Actually-” Minsoo starts, shoving Sooil away and leaning to the side to throw up next to the porch. Sooil rubs his back and helps him up when he's done, helping him into the house. 

 

\----

 

“You're sure you don't want to come with us?” Sungjun asks, kneeling next to the bed. 

 

“I'm pregnant, baby. I'm not going on a run right now.” Yein rolls his eyes. “Go. I'll be fine.” He smiles. “Besides. I'm just gonna sleep. I'm still tired.”

 

“Okay. I love you.” Sungjun smiles, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Yein’s lips. 

 

“Then again, you could always stay.” Yein suggests, biting his lip and tugging on the collar of Sungjun’s shirt.

 

“I love you baby, I really do, but I'm dying to go on this run.” Sungjun chuckles, kissing Yein’s pout. “I love you.” He repeats, gently rubbing the younger’s belly before standing up straight.

 

“I love you too.” Yein smiles. Sungjun chuckles and shuts the door behind himself, jogging down the stairs.

 

“You're sure?” He hears Dongyeol ask, Hwanhee nodding from the sofa. He waves Dongyeol off with a smile. Dongyeol sighs and nods, leaning down for a kiss before moving toward the group. 

 

“Where's Sooil-hyung?” Sungjun asks. 

 

“Minsoo-hyung is sick so they’re gonna stay behind.” Dongyeol answers. 

 

As they head for the forest, Sungjun figures they probably look like a proper pack, Jinwook and Seungcheol in the lead with Wooseok and Jeonghan at their sides, Chan and Hansol taking up the rear with Dongyeol and Sungjun is  stuck in the middle with Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Junhui. 

 

“Okay, we're safe.” Seungcheol announces once they're far enough in, the two alphas shifting and rubbing against separate trees. 

 

_ If we get split up, meet back here in an hour! _ Jinwook instructs before running off with Seungcheol, the others scrambling to follow. 

 

They run for a while before Sungjun starts to slow down, chest heaving with the effort of being in wolf form once again.

 

_ You okay?  _ Seokmin asks, him and Seungkwan falling back with him.

 

_ Been a while _ . He chuckles.  _ I'll be fine. Go on ahead.  _ The other two nod before racing forward again, Seungkwan tackling Seokmin. Sungjun trots along behind them, howling when he's suddenly tackled from behind. They roll for a minute before Sungjun ends up beneath the smaller wolf, growling up at it. He flings it off but is immediately tackled by a much bigger one, pinned down easily. 

 

_ That's enough, Youngho-yah!  _ The bigger wolf growls before stepping back, Sungjun scrambling to his feet. The smaller wolf that had originally tackled him is curled into a bigger wolf, the bigger one licking over the top of his head.  _ Who are you?  _ A medium brown wolf approaches Sungjun, the beta growling. 

 

_ Hyung.  _ The black wolf with a brown snout and paws that had been licking the smallest wolf walks toward them, nudging his snout against the brown wolf. 

 

_ Sungjun-ah!  _ Sungjun turns to Jinwook and Wooseok running toward him, the others on his heels. He and Seungcheol stand on either side of him, their packs separating naturally.

 

_ Lee Taeyong. My omega tackled you.  _ The brown wolf says calmly, eyes going to Jinwook. The black wolf to his side nudges him again but Taeyong licks his snout gently.  _ Go back to Sicheng-ah _ . He says gently, the wolf bowing his head and complying. 

 

_ Choi Seungcheol. We live close to here, in the city.  _ Seungcheol steps forward. 

 

_ Us as well. I apologize that my younger omega tackled you.  _ Taeyong says to Sungjun, the beta turning to the mentioned wolf.  _ He's new to our pack, he's still learning.  _ Junhui calls out to him in Chinese and he bounds happily to Taeyong's side, the black wolf chasing him. 

 

_ True alpha.  _ The biggest of the pack growls, sitting next to Taeyong. Dongyeol carefully steps forward to sit beside Jinwook, head lowered. Jinwook nudges it up until it sits proudly on his shoulders, turning back to Taeyong. 

 

_ It's okay, Youngho. Sicheng tackled their beta, not the true alpha.  _ The wolf with the brown snout snorts and rolls his eyes. Wooseok growls and steps in front of Sungjun. 

 

_ Down, Yuta.  _ Taeyong sighs, glaring at the other. Yuta nuzzles into his neck, looking up at him innocently.  Taeyong huffs and shakes his head, bowing it to Wooseok.  _ I apologize for my mate.  _

 

Jinwook and Seungcheol share a look, frowning. 

_ Yes, they're both mine.  _ He looks to Yuta, who nuzzles Sicheng. A small, light brown wolf bounds up to Youngho and nuzzles against him, the bigger wolf leaning against him. Four more wolves follow, skidding to a stop.  _ This is your pack? _ Taeyong asks. 

 

_ Sungjun is in mine.  _ Jinwook says, the two packs separating further

 

_ This is your pack?  _ Taeyong repeats. 

 

_ Most of my pack stayed home _ . Seungcheol states

 

_ We have two pregnant and one is very sick, so we have six at home.  _ Jinwook adds. Taeyong nods and turns to his pack.

 

_ This is yours?  _ Seungcheol asks. 

 

_ We're missing six.  _ Taeyong nods. Sungjun lays down and rests his head on his paws, letting the alphas talk. 

 

_ We’ll head home now. _ Seungcheol says. 

 

 _We'll see you around._ Taeyong nods again, moving closer to his omegas. Youngho looks up from his - apparent - mate and nods to them as well, Yuta and Sicheng bounding after Taeyong without a second glance back. The four late wolves follow, glancing back at the others. 

 

_ That was odd _ . Jeonghan comments.

 

_ We went to school with the big one. Youngho.  _ Seungcheol looks to Jinwook, who nods. 

 

_ Yeah. Guess he finally has Moon hanging off of his arm.  _ He hums, Seungcheol barking out a laugh. 

 

_ Let's get home.  _ He says, starting to walk that way. Sungjun sighs and stands, trotting after the others.

 

\----

 

Minki laughs when Jinwook and Seungcheol tell him, slapping his knee. 

 

“Seo Youngho?” He asks, wheezing. “And Moon Taeil?” 

 

“He always liked the smaller ones.” Seungcheol comments. Wooseok wriggles himself under Jinwook’s arm, the alpha smiling at him. 

 

“Not only that, but he always had a thing for Taeil.” Jinwook rolls his eyes, rubbing Wooseok's arm. “The elder was practically unattainable to him, and he  _ loved _ a challenge.”

 

“Still does, obviously. Did you see the way he looked at Dongyeol?” Seungcheol shakes his head. “Like he wanted to fight right then and there.” 

 

“Oh man.” Minki sighs. “I wish i could've been there. Did he recognize you?” 

 

“Probably not.” Jinwook sighs. “If he did he didn't say anything.” 

 

“Well, neither did you.” Minki chuckles.

 

“True.” Seungcheol nods, combing his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair. 

 

“Well, i think it's time for bed.” Jinwook sighs as Wooseok begins to doze against his shoulder. They stand and wave, heading for the room. He shushes the younger as they walk into their room, Sooil and Minsoo fast asleep on their bed. Wooseok nods and strips before climbing into bed, Jinwook following. “I love you.” He whispers.

 

“What’s wrong?” Wooseok asks immediately. 

 

“Nothing, just wanted to remind you.” Jinwook chuckles. 

 

“Okay. Well, I love you too.” Wooseok smiles, eyes already shut. Jinwook places a gentle kiss on his parted lips before getting comfortable himself, pulling Wooseok closer.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update, I know. I had a lot of inspiration, so :)

Dongyeol is at the store with Minhyun when he runs into someone really tall, apologizing and bowing quickly to the taller man. 

 

“Whatever.” The man says, scoffing. A shorter boy comes up behind him and pats his back. 

 

“Manners, Youngho-yah.” He scolds, Dongyeol’s eyes widening. “I'm sorry. He hasn't changed much since high school.” He smiles. 

 

“Y-Youngho?” Dongyeol stutters, staring up at him. 

 

“You two know each other?” The brunette asks, gripping Youngho’s arm.

 

“We, uh, ran into each other. The other day.” Dongyeol mumbles, taking a step back. 

 

“You smell like alpha, yet you don’t act like one at all.” Youngho states, looking down at Dongyeol.

 

“He's probably scared, you're like a skyscraper.” The other boy smacks Youngho’s chest. 

 

“Which one were you? I don't remember any other alphas that day, besides Seungcheol and Jinwook.” Youngho narrows his eyes. 

 

“There were actually t-two more.” Dongyeol corrects. “On Seungcheol-hyung’s side.” Youngho studies him before snorting. 

 

“Don't tell me  _ you're _ Jinwook's True Alpha.” 

 

“That's enough, Youngho.” The brunette squeezes Youngho’s arm. Youngho raises an eyebrow at him and shakes his head. 

 

“Come on. No way.” Youngho ignores the warning of the other boy. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Dongyeol mumbles, bowing his head. 

 

“There's no way-”

 

“Hey!” Dongyeol turns to see Minhyun coming toward him. “I thought I'd lost you.” He says to Dongyeol. “I see you've met Seo.” Minhyun narrows his eyes. 

 

“Real talk, Hwang.” Youngho salutes, walking off.

 

“Tell Minki congrats from me!” The brunette yells as he's dragged away.

 

“Okay, Taeil!” Minhyun waves. “What the hell?” He hisses to Dongyeol. “He looked like he wanted to take you on right here. Couldn't you have lied?” 

 

“N-no?” Dongyeol feels a knot start in his throat, his eyes welling up with tears. 

 

“Oh, God, please don't cry. Come on, that's Minki’s strong suit, not mine.” 

 

“S-sorry.” Dongyeol sniffles and wipes away his tears. “Youngh-ho was right.”

 

“Right about what?” 

 

“I d-don’t act l-like much of an alph-pha.” He sniffles again. 

 

“Come on. Let's get home.” Minhyun sighs, patting Dongyeol’s back gently. 

 

When they get home Hwanhee immediately engulfs him in a hug. 

 

“What happened?” The omega asks in a whisper. “I felt the wave of fear, you have to tell me.” Except Dongyeol can't because he's crying again. 

 

“We ran into Youngho and Taeil.” Minhyun explains. “Well, Dongyeol did. By the time i showed up Youngho looked like he wanted to fight right there in the middle of the store.” 

 

“You told him you're the true alpha?” Jinwook asks. 

 

“He g-guessed.” Dongyeol hiccups, nuzzling into Hwanhee's neck. 

 

“Hwanhee was sleeping on the couch but suddenly jerked awake and started pacing and crying and he wouldn't tell us anything.” Yein says, Hwanhee confirming with a nod.

 

“He was mumbling your name under his breath the entire time.” Sungjun adds. 

 

“I'm s-sorry.” Dongyeol mumbles, still holding onto Hwanhee. Jinwook pats his back with a sigh, ruffling his hair. 

 

“It's okay. But from now on, you don't go anywhere without one of us. Whether it's me,Seungcheol, Jihoon, Changhyun, any other alpha. Got it?” Dongyeol nods and closes his eyes, pressing his face into Hwanhee's neck. The omega gently pets the back of his head, kissing his cheek. 

 

“Let's go lay down.” He whispers, taking Dongyeol’s hand and pulling him to their bedroom. Hwanhee easily helps him sleep by playing with his hair and rubbing his back, kissing his temple repeatedly.

 

\----

  
  


“Are you sure you're fine?” Changhyun asks, thumb rubbing the back of Yujin’s hand. 

 

“Fine.” Yujin takes a deep breath, looking at the alpha. He slowly let's it out and looks to the door as Minghao pokes his head in.

 

“Are you ready?” He asks. Yujin nods and Changhyun helps him off of the bed, helping him walk to the door. 

 

“Hey baby girl.” Yujin coos to Yewon when they pass Jihoon holding her, Soonyoung trailing carefully after.

 

“Good luck.” Soonyoung says, patting Yujin's shoulder as they pass each other. 

 

“We've changed the sheets and we powerwashed the mattress, so it's as clean as it'll get.” Minki says, hand on his own slightly swollen stomach. 

 

“Thank you.” Yujin smiles, sitting on the bed and laying back with a groan. Changhyun sits next to the bed and squeezes his hand gently. 

 

“We're ready when she is.” Minki says, nodding as he leaves. 

 

“I need you to tell me something.” Sooil says, sitting next to Yujin's legs and taking his hand. “I've never delivered a baby. I will not be offended if you tell me you want Minghao to do it.” Yujin looks to Minghao, who smiles encouragingly. 

 

“Well…” Yujin sighs, smiling at Sooil. “You have to start somewhere.” 

 

“You want to risk it?” Sooil asks. “You've had a lot of issues, I can let Minghao take the lead again.” Yujin looks to Minghao again. 

 

“If you want him to do it, I'll coach him through every step.” Minghao says.

 

“I mean, I helped Jun deliver Kihyun’s baby with absolutely no baby delivering training.” Yujin chuckles. “You’re a great medic, hyung. I trust you.” Yujin looks at Changhyun. “I also trust Minghao to coach you.” He smiles, squeezing Sooil’s hand gently. 

 

“Okay.” Sooil smiles, patting Yujin's leg as he stands.

 

“Hyung.” Yujin calls before he can leave. 

 

“Yeah?” Sooil walks back toward the bed. 

 

“Is Minsoo-hyung pregnant?” Sooil chokes on his spit, coughing into his arm. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I know he's been throwing up, and he's just been sleeping all day. I can't smell anything through my own hormones, so I was asking someone who can smell.” 

 

“No? I don't- I don't know?” Sooil frowns. “He hasn't had a heat yet-”

 

“You of all people should know he doesn't need to be in heat to get pregnant.” Yujin shakes his head. “I was just asking, hyung. I figured you'd know.” Sooil stares before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind himself. 

 

“I think you freaked him out.” Changhyun chuckles, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Yujin’s lips.

 

“I was just asking.” Yujin shrugs.

 

“I know.” Changhyun smiles.

 

\----

 

Sooil sits on the couch, pulling his knees to his chest and staring at a distant spot on the wall as he leans back against the armrest.

 

“Hey.” Sooil jumps and looks up, Jinwook sitting across from him on the couch. “You okay?” It's late and Sooil thought he was the only one up, but apparently not. 

 

“What are you doing up, hyung?” Sooil asks, taking a deep breath. 

 

“Grabbing a drink. I can ask you the same thing, can't I?” 

 

“I guess.” Sooil sighs, rubbing his face. 

 

“What's up?” Jinwook asks, scooting closer. 

 

“I just-” Sooil groans, grabbing two handfuls of his own hair. “Does Minsoo smell pregnant to you?” 

 

“Wow. Okay.” Jinwook looks taken aback, “Uh, I haven't noticed. With Minki, Yujin, and Yein all walking around here pregnant, I can't distinguish scents well. Why? You should be able to tell, you're his mate.” 

 

“I know, but I haven't smelled anything and then Yujin pointed out that he's been throwing up and sleeping a lot and-”

 

“Hey.” Jinwook takes his hand. “Even if he is, you guys have wanted it, right?”

 

“We've talked about it a couple times, but other than that-” Sooil shrugs. 

 

“Until you're sure, just pretend he's just sick. If he comes up pregnant, you guys will be fine.” 

 

“Okay. Thanks, hyung.” Sooil smiles. Jinwook nods and pats his shoulder. “Get to bed. If he is, you need all the sleep you can get.” He grins before walking upstairs. 

 

Sooil figures he falls asleep on the couch because he wakes up to someone pressing against his shoulder and he opens his eyes to see Minsoo cuddling his arm. 

 

“Hey baby.” He smiles. Minsoo smiling up at him. 

 

“Why are you sleeping down here?”

 

“Guess I just fell asleep on accident.” Sooil sighs, rubbing his eyes. “Let's go to bed.” 

 

“Hmm, let's just cuddle.” Minsoo sighs, lacing his fingers through Sooil's. They sit in silence for a moment before Minsoo sighs again and opens his mouth. “You think I'm pregnant, don't you? That's why you didn't come to bed? Why you aren't holding me like you normally do?” 

 

“What?” Sooil looks down at Minsoo, feeling tears drip against his arm. “Oh, baby, no.” He wraps his arms around Minsoo. “Of course not. Of course not baby.” Minsoo cries into his chest and he rubs his back, playing with his hair. “Baby. Baby look at me.” Sooil leans back so he can look at Minsoo. “Hey. Even if you were pregnant, I'd still hold you. I'd still love you. I might even love you more.” Sooil wipes Minsoo’s tears away, smiling at him. “I love you, and I'll never stop. Even if you're pregnant. Hell,  _ especially  _ if you're pregnant.” 

 

“Okay.” Minsoo nods, pulling Sooil down for a kiss. “Okay.” He repeats against his lips, tears mixing in. 

 

“Let's go to bed. Okay?” Sooil pulls back from the kiss and Minsoo nods, standing with Sooil and walking hand-in-hand with him to bed.

 

\----

 

Dongyeol is on a short run with Wonwoo and Jihoon - though it took a while, the eldest’s issues were easily resolved - when he's tackled from behind, collapsing to the ground. Wonwoo quickly pushes the other wolf off of him and he stands weakly, turning around to face a wolf he recognizes and one he doesn't. 

 

_ Was that necessary?  _ The smaller of the two asks, sitting back on his hind legs and looking to the bigger wolf. 

 

_ Of course, Donghyuck. Of course.  _ Youngho smirks, tilting his head at Dongyeol.  _ What better way to prove myself, than to fight a True Alpha?  _

 

_ Back off.  _ Wonwoo growls, stepping in front of Dongyeol, who has to sit in order to rest his legs that nearly got crushed.

 

_ Look at his little protection squad. He's gonna need it. He's not much of an alpha. _

 

_ Hyung, I don’t like this.  _ The smaller wolf - Donghyuck - says, shifting his weight. Youngho simply laughs and shoves both Wonwoo and Jihoon away before pouncing on top of Dongyeol. They roll for a while, the younger allowing the older and bigger wolf to attack him.

 

_ Fucking fight back, Yeol!  _ Jihoon shouts, Dongyeol whimpering as they stop rolling and Youngho is on top of him. 

 

_ What? Pup’s got no fight?  _ Youngho teases. Dongyeol bares his neck in what Youngho assumes to be a submissive act, but right as he dives forward Dongyeol sinks his teeth into the bigger wolf’s shoulder, making him yelp. Dongyeol rolls them over and continues to attack Youngho until he throws him off. They circle each other for a moment, Youngho snorting.  _ I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that, pup. _ Dongyeol snarls and fakes a pounce, Youngho growling.  _ Trying to distract me, pup?  _ Youngho copies him but Dongyeol launches himself at the bigger wolf, biting into his side. Youngho howls and bites Dongyeol's shoulder, the younger retaliating with scratches to his chest and other side. For a while it's a flurry of teeth and claws until Youngho bites into his upper leg, right where his claiming mark would be, and Dongyeol sees red. Before he knows it, Jihoon and Wonwoo are pulling him off of Youngho and the elder lays on the ground, weakly looking up at Donghyuck. 

 

“Go!” Wonwoo shouts, in human form. “Get someone from your pack!” 

 

_ We live in the city-  _

 

“We'll stay with him.” Jihoon says, still holding onto Dongyeol. Donghyuck bounds away in wolf form, hopefully shifting before reaching the city. He comes back moments later with a group of wolves, the darkest brown one - in his haze, Dongyeol barely recognizes Taeyong - assessing Youngho silently. 

 

_ How is he!?  _ A small, light brown wolf skids to a stop and falls to Youngho’s side, nuzzling against his bleeding shoulder. 

 

_ I'm- I'm so sorry- _ Dongyeol stares as Taeil looks up at him and starts toward him. 

 

_ Leave the boy alone, Taeil. Youngho was asking for it. Look at him, he's just as beat up. _ Taeyong sighs, hanging his head. Taeil goes back to Youngho’s side and licks his snout gently. 

 

_ I'm sorry.  _ Dongyeol repeats. 

 

_ Just go. You need to be taken care of too.  _ Taeyong says. Jihoon nods and they carry Dongyeol between them, helping him onto Wonwoo’s back once they are too close for him to be in wolf form. 

 

“What the fuck!” Jinwook yells as Wonwoo gently sets Dongyeol on the tile floor of the dining room. “Sooil! Sooil!” The medic nearly falls down the stairs, sighing down at Dongyeol. He and Minghao slowly work together to stitch him up, Jinwook keeping watch for Hwanhee. 

 

“Youngho.” Wonwoo and Jihoon say at the same time when questioned. 

 

“How'd he fare?” Jinwook asks quietly, looking at Dongyeol as Sooil and Minghao wipe the blood away. 

 

“He nearly died.” Wonwoo admits. “I don't know what set him off, but suddenly he just started going at him like he murdered his baby.” 

 

“I can tell you what set him off.” Sooil says softly, Dongyeol blinking up at him blearily. He punches the elder  _ hard  _ when he touches the bite that covers Hwanhee's claiming mark on his arm and Jinwook sighs. 

 

“He bit his mark.” Minghao mumbles, Sooil holding him down as Minghao cleans it. 

 

“No! I don't give a shit!” Hwanhee's voice pierces Dongyeol's thoughts and he nearly throws Sooil and Minghao off of him. Hwanhee sobs softly and falls to his side reaching up to touch the mark. “Our mark.” He lifts his sleeve and shows his, a bite matching Youngho's on his own. He gently cradles Dongyeol's head and strokes his cheek as Minghao cleans the bite, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I love you.” He whispers, Dongyeol's heart skipping a beat. 

 

“I love you too.” He mumbles, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“Hey. Stay awake for me.” Hwanhee gently pats Dongyeol's cheek. 

 

“Here.” Minki hands Sooil some leaves and he smells them before pushing them into Dongyeol's mouth. 

 

“Ew.” Dongyeol makes a face, chewing and swallowing them anyway. “Can I sleep yet?” 

 

“Sure. Then we'll wash all of the blood and dirt from you, okay?” Sooil sighs. Dongyeol nods and smiles up at Hwanhee before closing his eyes again. Hwanhee runs his fingers through his hair and lets his tears fall, watching them splash against Dongyeol's cheeks. 

 

“He'll be okay.” Jinwook whispers.

 

“I know.” Hwanhee sniffles, wiping his own tears from Dongyeol's face. “I know.” He nods, leaning against Jinwook and crying into his neck.

 

\----

 

“I'm so glad I'm feeling better.” Yein sighs, nuzzling into Sungjun's neck. 

 

“I am too.” The beta chuckles, rubbing Yein's stomach just because it makes him happy. 

 

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Yein asks after a moment of silence, looking up at Sungjun.

 

“Hmm.” Sungjun frowns. “I dunno. Ever since I was a pup I've wanted a little girl, since I only have one sister.” 

 

“And now?” 

 

“With you? Nothing matters.” Sungjun grins. “Whether it's a boy or a girl, I don't care. As long as you're both fine.” Sungjun says finally. 

 

“Hmm. I want a boy.” Yein says, ignoring Sungjun. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I dunno. Less work, I guess.” 

 

“But think of all the cute dresses a little girl can wear.” Sungjun says in Yein's ear, making him giggle. 

 

“True. But we can always dress Eunwoo or Yewon up.” 

 

“It's not the same.” Sungjun pouts. 

 

“I thought it didn't matter?” Yein teases, making Sungjun laugh. 

 

“Just because I won't be upset if it's a boy, doesn't mean I'm not partial to the idea of having a girl.” Sungjun laughs, leaning in for a kiss. Yein accepts it, cupping the side of Sungjun's face. 

 

“I love you.” He says when he pulls back. 

 

“I love you too, baby.” Sungjun smiles, rubbing his nose against Yein's in an Eskimo kiss. “Whether we have a girl or a boy, it'll be beautiful because it'll look like you.” 

 

“Stop being such a sap.” Yein laughs, nuzzling into Sungjun's chest. The beta laughs and kisses the top of his head, hugging his upper back. He feels a pop beneath his fingers and Yein groans, stretching backwards in an attempt to make it happen again. He huffs when it doesn't happen, pouting. 

 

“I’m sorry. We can't do it like we used to.” 

 

“I know.” Yein sighs, kissing Sungjun's cheek. “I wish there were a way…” He makes a face, closing his eyes. “Eh. I guess I'll just sleep. Like always.”

 

“Like always.” Sungjun agrees, Yein smacking his chest. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Okay.” Sungjun obliges, kissing Yein's forehead and rubbing his belly before closing his own eyes. 

 

“You're just lucky you get to sleep with me. Imagine if you had to do alpha things like Jinwook-hyung.” Yein sighs.

 

“I know.” Sungjun laughs, kissing Yein's cheek.

 

\----

 

Hwanhee waves Minghao and Sooil off when they try to clean the bite some more, taking it upon himself as the only one who can touch it without getting punched - even with Dongyeol fast asleep. 

 

“Fuck I hurt.” Is the first thing he says when he wakes up, Hwanhee chuckling softly. 

 

“Hey, baby.” He whispers, stroking Dongyeol's cheek. “How do you feel?”

 

“Like I ate dirt yesterday.” 

 

“You probably did.” Hwanhee chuckles again, his eyes watering just seeing the younger awake. 

 

“What's wrong?” Dongyeol asks when he sees the tears. 

 

“Just don't like seeing you hurt.” Hwanhee whispers, wiping dirt away from Dongyeol's cheek. 

 

“Don't worry about me. I'm tough.” Dongyeol jokes, small smile gracing his lips. Hwanhee laughs and leans down to press an upside-down kiss to the younger's mouth, the alpha grunting softly. 

 

“Sorry.” Hwanhee smiles, pulling back to look down at Dongyeol. “Please stop fighting. It was bad enough for us out there.” 

 

“Youngho was asking for it.” Wonwoo says as he passes them where they're still on the dining room floor. “He started it, Dongyeol just ended it.” Wonwoo kneels next to them and hands Hwanhee a small cup of water. “How you feeling, champ?” He asks.

 

“Like I ate dirt.” 

 

“That would be blood.” Wonwoo chuckles, taking the water back. “Sit up and take a drink. It's good for you.” Hwanhee helps Dongyeol sit up enough to drink a little, the younger groaning as he lays back down. 

 

“Thanks.” He mutters, looking over himself. “I should be healed by now.” 

 

“You are. Except…” Hwanhee trails off, running his fingers over their claim mark where Dongyeol's fresh bite is still bleeding. 

 

“Are you bleeding?” 

 

“Not as much.” Hwanhee shows his bandaged arm. Wonwoo smiles at them and stands, walking away again. “I'm worried.”

 

“I know.” Dongyeol sighs. “You're radiating worry and stress.” 

 

“Oh good, you're awake.” Sooil kneels next to Dongyeol, sighing at his arm. “Can I touch it?” 

 

“Not a good idea.” Hwanhee shakes his head. Sooil sighs and nods, looking Dongyeol over. “Well, you're healed on the outside, can't say for sure about the inside yet, and of course, your arm.” Sooil shakes his head. “I don't get it.” He mutters. 

 

“I'll keep washing it.” Hwanhee says. Sooil nods and looks at the rest of Dongyeol. 

 

“We'll cut your stitches, you won't need them anymore.” 

 

“Will it hurt?”

 

“It might, your skin should still be tender.” Sooil runs a finger over a stitch and Dongyeol hisses, making the elder sigh again. 

 

When they're all done, Hwanhee helps Dongyeol into a ‘bathtub.’ Hwanhee isn't sure why it's called a ‘tub’, but he figures it's like the lake baths they used to take together. Dongyeol hisses loudly and holds his arm out of the water, whimpering and whining. 

 

“Are you okay?” Hwanhee asks in a rough voice, taking his hand. 

 

“Just sensitive.” Dongyeol groans, leaning his head back and resting his arm on the side. “I'm okay. I am.” He sighs, finally relaxing.  “I love you.” He opens one eye to look at Hwanhee.

  
“I love you too.” Hwanhee chuckles. “Let's get you cleaned up.”


	12. Twelve

Yujin wakes up to a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, groaning softly and squeezing Changhyun’s hand. 

 

“Need Sooil?” The alpha asks, half asleep. He's been asking the same question for two hours now, and when the pain returns in less than a minute Yujin whines. 

 

“Yes. Please.” Changhyun shoots up and stares at the younger. “Go!” He yells, sending Changhyun into action. The alpha runs back in with Sooil and Minghao on his heels, sitting next to Yujin’s bed again. 

 

“You're sure?” Minghao asks. Yujin nods and throws his head back with a soft scream. 

 

“Please.” He whines. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Sooil turns to Minghao. 

 

“Go. You know how to do it.” Minghao nods to the elder. Sooil shakily gathers all of the equipment and looks at Minghao again.

 

“ _ Hyung _ .” Yujin whines, squeezing Changhyun’s hand again. 

 

“Here, Yujin.” Minghao pushes a couple of leaves into his mouth, watching him chew and swallow. “Come on Sooil. Don't freeze up now.” Minghao grips the elder’s hand and guides him through the motions, Yujin screaming and being held down by Jinwook. 

 

“When did you get here?” Changhyun asks, letting Yujin squeeze his hand. 

 

“Not important!” Jinwook nearly shouts. Changhyun sighs and nods, stroking Yujin’s head. 

 

“Almost done, Yujin-ah.” Minghao assures, patting Yujin’s knee gently. Yujin whines in response, tears streaming into his ears. 

 

“It's almost done, baby. We're so close.” Changhyun whispers in Yujin's ear, still stroking his hair. Yujin finally relaxing is followed by faint rustling and then a sharp cry and Yujin sighs, crying harder. “See, baby?” Changhyun smiles, Sooil handing over a small bundle covered in blood and- other things. Yujin cries out again, reaching up weakly. 

 

“Baby.” He whispers. “We did it.” He laughs, looking down at the baby. 

 

“Yeah. We did it.” Changhyun smiles. “Hyung’s gotta wash her off, okay? You need to get some sleep.” 

 

“Keep her safe.”

 

“Her whole life.” Changhyun promises, handing the baby back to Sooil for a short bath. “Baby. We haven't talked much about it, but when you first got pregnant, that first time, what did you want to name her?” Changhyun asks. Yujin smiles and waves him forward, whispering in his ear. “I like it.” Changhyun nods. 

 

\----

 

“Hey.” Wooseok whispers, shutting the door behind himself. Changhyun looks up sleepily and smiles, looking into the small baby bed next to him. “How was it?” 

 

“Okay, I guess. About the way Kihyun’s went.” He sighs, rubbing his face. 

 

“I just came to check on you guys, make sure everything is okay.” 

 

“Hey.” Changhyun calls quietly before he can leave. “Did you- did you know? Before?” 

 

“Yeah.” Wooseok sighs. “I smelled it easily enough, no one else in the pack was pregnant.” Wooseok walks back toward Changhyun, looking into the baby bed. “You deserve her. Both of you.” He pats Changhyun's shoulder. “Get some sleep before she wakes up.” 

 

“Okay. Thanks.” Changhyun smiles. “When are you and Jinwook-hyung gonna start having babies? We all figured you'd be first.” Wooseok sighs and his face falls, looking around. “Oh, I'm-sorry. I didn't mean to-” 

 

“No, it's okay.” Wooseok sighs, leaning against the wall leading toward the door. “I just-” He shakes his head. “It's nothing. Get some sleep.” He gives the alpha a weak smile before leaving, leaning against the door with a sigh. 

 

“What's wrong?” Jinwook asks, stopping to look at him. 

 

“Nothing. I need to check on Dongyeol.”

 

“I just did. Tell me what's wrong.” Jinwook pulls Wooseok into their bedroom, holding his hands. 

 

“It's nothing, really-”

 

“Wooseok, you're scared as fuck right now. Whatever you want to tell me, I'm not going to be angry.” Jinwook pulls Wooseok into his arms and the omega sobs against his shoulder, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. “Please tell me what's wrong.” He whispers.

 

“I just-” Wooseok takes a big, shaky breath. “I d-don’t really w-want p-pups.” His voice wavers off at the end, gripping Jinwook tighter. The alpha's grip loosens for a moment and Wooseok sobs harder, Jinwook holding him tight again. He waits until he calms down a little to pull back. 

 

“Hey.” He lifts Wooseok's chin and forces him to look him in the eyes. “I love you. I love you now, I loved you then, and I'll love you no matter where we go. Pups or no, I'm going to love you. Got it?” 

 

“Y-you aren't ups-set?” Wooseok asks, grabbing Jinwook's hand. 

 

“I'm a little disappointed, but I'm not angry.” Jinwook smiles. “Besides. We're still young.” He chuckles, leaning down for a kiss. “I love you.”  

 

“I l-love y-you t-too.” Wooseok hiccups, hugging Jinwook again. Jinwook presses his face into the side of Wooseok's head, inhaling deeply. He closes his eyes and slowly lets it out, fighting back tears. “You're ups-set.” Wooseok mumbles. 

 

“Just a little sad.” Jinwook clears his throat. 

 

“I'm s-sorry-”

 

“Don't apologize, baby. We have Eunwoo, Yewon, and Yujin and Changhyun's baby. I can spoil them, right?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Wooseok sniffles, pulling back and wiping his face. “Thank y-you for not being m-mad.” 

 

“Of course, baby.” Jinwook smiles, wiping underneath Wooseok's eyes to catch stray tears. “I'll never be mad at you for not wanting pups. Okay?” 

 

“Ok-kay.” Wooseok sniffles again, nuzzling into Jinwook's chest. Jinwook rubs his back gently, sighing against the top of his head. Wooseok isn't completely convinced that the alpha is fine with his decision, but he's still holding him tight so he's not worried about it for the time being.

 

\----

 

Yein sneaks into the room, quietly shutting the door behind himself. Yujin smiles at him from the bed, waving him forward. 

 

“Hey, how is she?” Yein asks, tiptoeing to the bed. 

 

“She's slept the entire time. She woke up once and ate but went right back to sleep.”

 

“Being born is hard work.” Yein pulls a chair up and sits next to Yujin, holding onto his arm. “I'm so happy for you. We all are.”

 

“I know.” Yujin sighs. “I'm so happy. Happier than when we found out.” He looks to the baby again and smiles wider. 

 

“So what's her name?” Yein asks, Yujin grinning at him. “Come on, we're all dying to know.”

 

“Well, when I got pregnant the first time, I-”

 

“The first time?” Yein interrupts, frowning. 

 

“You didn't know?” Yujin asks softly. “I had two miscarriages before I got pregnant with her.”

 

“Seriously? Did everyone know but me?” 

 

“I think only Jinwook, Sooil, Minsoo, and Wooseok-hyungs knew.”

 

“He didn't-”

 

“He didn't notice and i couldn't bear to tell him.” Yujin mumbles, looking to his sleeping mate. “Anyway, I decided a name the first time. A name for each.”

 

“You're building the suspense, aren't you?”

 

“Yes.” Yujin chuckles. “Minkyung.” He smiles. “My mom said that was going to be my name if I was a girl.” 

 

“Where'd she get your name?” 

 

“My dad came up with it the day i was born.” Yujin laughs quietly, Minkyung stirring slightly. He coos quietly to her and she settles, making him smile. 

 

“She's really adorable.” Yein mumbles, smiling at her. He leans back with a quiet groan, hand falling to his own stomach. “I suppose I'm next, eh?” 

 

“Yeah.” Yujin grins, looking over at the elder. “What do you think? He or she moving yet?”

 

“Yeah, a little.” Yein chuckles as Yujin moves to gently touch his stomach. “Sungjun wants a girl.” 

 

“Well, we have twenty-five men in this house and now three little girls, I think we can handle another girl.” 

 

“Yeah, you're right.” Yein sighs, smiling softly. “I should go, let you sleep.” He stands and stretches.

 

“You’re fine, if you want to stay.” Yujin smiles and looks down at Minkyung. “Would you like to hold her?”

 

“Oh would I.” Yein sits back down, sitting up straight. 

 

“I can't move like that.”

 

“Oh! Sorry.” Yein giggles nervously, carefully taking the baby. He sits down and looks at her, smiling. “I can just rest you right on top of my baby, huh?” He chuckles, gently stroking a finger over her forehead. “Is she supposed to be this small?” 

 

“Minghao says she's underweight, so no. But she'll gain it back. She really likes food.” 

 

“That's good. That she likes food, I mean.” Yein smiles at Yujin, looking back down at Minkyung in time to see her yawn and open her eyes. “Oh, how cute.” He smiles wider, her small eyes staring up at him. She begins to pout slightly and her first cry jerks Changhyun awake, Yein quickly handing her to Yujin. He chuckles and kisses her forehead. “I'm gonna go now.” Yein nearly runs out of the room, Sungjun meeting him in the hall. “I made her cry!” He exclaims, falling into the beta's arms. The elder laughs, kissing the top of his head. “It's not funny!” He punches Sungjun's shoulder. “What if our baby cries the moment she sees me too!?” He cries, nuzzling closer to Sungjun. 

 

“She?” Sungjun asks, then decides to drop it. “Baby, I'm sure if our baby cries the moment she sees you, it's either because she's hungry or she just fucking came out of you. Babies cry. It's what they do.” Sungjun smiles, rubbing Yein's back. “We have plenty of time before you're ready for labor, don't worry about it.” Sungjun leans down for a kiss. 

 

“Hey, you two. Enough PDA in the hallway.” Minsoo punches Sungjun's shoulder. 

 

“But we just started.” Sungjun pouts. 

 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Minsoo asks Yein. 

 

“I made Min- i mean, Yujin’s baby cry!” 

 

“You can tell them.” Changhyun's voice scares Yein, the younger jumping and turning around. “Yujin said it's fine.” He smiles. He shuts the door and Minsoo laughs. 

 

“You made her cry?” He asks. 

 

“Yes! What if our baby cries too!?” 

 

“She'll cry, Yein. She'll cry until you cry with her, and even then she's still crying.” Minsoo sighs, pulling Yein into a one-armed hug. “But you'll love her. God, you'll love her to death.” 

 

“I know.” Yein smiles. “What about you, hyung?” He asks, pulling back from the hug. 

 

“What about me?” 

 

“You look good for only a week of throwing up. What's your secret?” Yein pouts. 

 

“What? I'm not-” He looks between Sungjun and Yein. “I was sick, Yein. Just sick.” 

 

“Are you sure?” The younger frowns. 

 

“Yeah. I'm sure.” 

 

“Okay.” Yein gives Sungjun an uneasy look. “We'll be going, hyung. Love you.” Yein waves, walking into his and Sungjun's room. 

 

\----

 

Minsoo slowly notices everyone starting to act weird around him after he stops throwing up and he's finally tired of it. 

 

“What? What is it, huh!?” He yells to Sooil when the elder gives him one final, weird glance. He shoves the elder back, fuming. “All of you! Staring at me like I'm some- some- some freak show!” Minsoo shoves Sooil backwards into the pool, groaning in frustration. Sooil pops up out of the water and inhales quickly, pushing his hair out of his face. “So what is it! Cause I'm tired of the weird stares, constant reassurances that I'm okay, random help down and upstairs! I'm not a child! I don't need all of this shit!” He yells, glad Eunwoo is inside. 

 

“Minsoo-”

 

“No!” Minsoo shoves Jinwook away. 

 

“Minsoo, you're-”

 

“Hyung! I'm pregnant!” They all turn as Mingyu rushes out, arms open wide. Wonwoo stumbles forward, mouth open wide. Mingyu runs to him and he looks around, eyes wide as he shakily hugs Mingyu. Jeonghan ushers them inside, everyone else following. 

 

“I'm what? I'm what, hyung?” Minsoo shoves Jinwook away too. 

 

“Hey. Baby.” Sooil pulls Minsoo away from Jinwook. “You're pregnant, baby. We can all smell it.”

 

“What? No.” Minsoo frowns. “No way. I'm not throwing up anymore.”

 

“The morning sickness phase varies, but he's right.” Jinwook says softly. 

 

“No. No way. I'm not pregnant!” He protests, angrily walking inside. Jinwook and Sooil both sigh, sharing a look as Sooil sheds his wet clothes and follows him inside. 

 

\----

 

Dongyeol opens the door with a grunt, eyes narrowing. 

 

“Speak.” He demands, tired and sore. 

 

“Oh, uh, I live behind you guys, and my mate-i mean my friend and I were playing and our ball went in your yard?” The boy says, cowering a bit. Dongyeol's only an inch or so taller than the boy, but he feels so much bigger when he shrinks in on himself like that. 

 

“You said mate.”

 

“Yeah. well, he's Canadian, he says it a lot, I say it a lot-”

 

“What color is your fur?” 

 

“Brown. Medium.” The boy squeaks. 

 

“Stop harassing the solicitor and leave him.” Hwanhee complains from the couch where they had been cuddled together. 

 

“Are you Donghyuck?” Dongyeol asks, lifting his chin. Realization crawls across the boys face and he takes a step back. 

 

“Oh, uh, we don't need the ball-”

 

“Nah, come get it.” Dongyeol invites him in and he waves nervously at Hwanhee. 

 

“D-did Y-Youngho hyung do th-that?” Donghyuck points to Dongyeol's arm. 

 

“Yeah.” Dongyeol watches Donghyuck attempt to grasp the situation. 

 

“That's y-your-”

 

“Yeah. Him.” Dongyeol points to Hwanhee. “He's got a matching bite because of  _ Youngho-hyung _ .” Dongyeol sneers. 

 

“Yeol, stop being an ass.” 

 

“Hey, I don't give two shits about what happens to me, but the minute anyone makes a mark on you-”

 

“I'm fine.” Hwanhee sighs, getting up and hugging Dongyeol's other arm. “What do you need?”

 

“My b-ball went into your y-yard.” Donghyuck whispers 

 

“Go get it then.” Hwanhee encourages. As soon as he's outside, Hwanhee punches the arm he had been hugging. “Are you fucking crazy? The  _ only  _ person you had the right to be pissed at is Youngho. No one else. And you nearly killed that dude, so neither of you get to be pissed at each other. Okay?” 

 

“But your arm-”

 

“I don't  _ care _ !” Hwanhee groans. “It's part of me because it's part of you.” He stands on his toes and kisses Dongyeol, a smile gracing his lips when they pull back. 

 

“I got my b-ball.” Donghyuck mumbles, holding a volleyball.

 

“Good.” Hwanhee smiles. The other nods and smiles nervously. 

 

“Look.” Dongyeol grabs his arm as he makes to leave and he drops the ball in surprise. “I didn't- i didn't mean to be so rough. But that spot is so sensitive, extra sensitive because we had to fight in order for me to be able to be with the one I love. When he bit me i just, i couldn't handle it.”

 

“I know.” Donghyuck smiles. “I'm not eighteen yet, but my soon-to-be mate is about to be.” He smiles up at Donghyuck. 

 

“Just make sure Youngho knows I'll do anything for Hwanhee.”

 

“He doesn't show it often, but he'd do anything for Taeil-hyung. He's really soft for hyung.” Donghyuck's smile turns gleeful rather than nervous. 

 

“Good.” Dongyeol nods as Donghyuck bends to pick up the ball again. 

 

“Bye. I'm sorry Youngho-hyung fought you.” 

 

“It's okay. Just made me stronger.” Dongyeol smiles, waving as Donghyuck leaves.

 

“Why were they playing volleyball so late?*

 

“I dunno.” Dongyeol shrugs, sitting back down on the couch. Hwanhee sits next to him and curls into his side, pulling the blankets over them again. 

 

“I love you. But you gotta stop being an ass.”

 

“Better than being nice and everyone thinking I'm a damn coward.” Dongyeol snorts. 

 

“No one thinks you're a coward.”

 

“Youngho did.” He looks down at Hwanhee. “I showed him, huh?” He smirks.

 

“God, you're really becoming an ass. I think we should ask Minghao the effects of a mating bite being injured tomorrow. You're too much.” 

 

\----

 

“She sure loves you, huh?” Yujin smiles, watching Minkyung smile widely at Changhyun. 

 

“She looks so much like you.” The elder sighs, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

 

“I know. It's scary. I wonder what I looked like as a baby.”

 

“Probably about like this.” Changhyun laughs, Minkyung smiling again. “She's beautiful.” He sighs, smiling at her. 

 

“You're worse than I am.” Yujin laughs, watching his mate interact with their child. 

 

“I'm so in love with her, and she's only a day old. Can you believe that?”

 

“We've been in love with her since i got pregnant.” Yujin grins.

 

“You're right.” Changhyun looks up. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.” Yujin smiles. Changhyun hands him Minkyung and leans in for a kiss, playfully covering her eyes.


	13. Thirteen

“Well, I'm not aware of any personality changes that would happen, but for one- he _is_ a True Alpha, and for two- Minghao has all the information, I just have emergency training.” Junhui shrugs, looking up at Hwanhee from the couch. Hwanhee sighs and sits next to him, rubbing his face. “He'll be fine. Don't worry about it.” Junhui pats his back gently.

 

“What am I missing?” Minghao walks into the living room.

 

“Hwanhee is worried that the injury to Dongyeol's claim mark might have affected something else, because he's being an ass.”

 

“Well, if i were Dongyeol, I'd stop putting up with people's shit too.” Minghao shrugs. “Youngho wanted to fight him simply because he's a True Alpha. He's tried to ignore the stereotype since we found out about him, and here someone is, taking him as that very same stereotype.” Minghao sighs, sitting next to Hwanhee. “Look. He loves you. But he's gonna feel a bit off because he's not healed yet. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Hwanhee sniffles, standing and walking outside to where Dongyeol is wrestling with Hansol and Chan.

 

“Yeol said Taeyong's pack lives behind us?” Jinwook asks Hwanhee, the younger nodding and sitting next to him.

 

“Yeah. One of their younger ones came to get a ball.”

 

“Excuse me!” A voice shouts and they all look, a boy looking over the fence. “Hi!” He waves. “Our ball, again.” He points at the pool where their volleyball fell. Hwanhee sighs and takes it to him, the boy smiling widely. “I’m Minhyung. You met my mate, Donghyuck. Well, mate-to-be, that is.” He smiles, Donghyuck whining from behind him.

 

“Nice to meet you, Minhyung.” Hwanhee smiles. Minhyung grins and steps off of the log he was standing on, Hwanhee walking back to Jinwook. “Minhyung.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Donghyuck’s mate-to-be. He's not even eighteen yet.”

 

“And they know? Already?”

 

“It's probably more like Hansol and Chan.” Hwanhee sighs. “If you want it bad enough…” He trails off with a shrug. “I mean, Donghyuck can already shift.”

 

“True.” Jinwook sighs. “Whatever. It's not my pack. Or Seungcheol’s. So it doesn't matter to me.” He shrugs.

 

Everyone goes inside except Hwanhee after a while, watching a ball fly into their yard and another boy pop up and smile nervously at him.

 

“I got it.” Hwanhee sighs, standing and walking over to grab the ball. “What's your name?” He asks.

 

“Jisung. I'm the youngest of our pack. My best friend and i were playing, I'm sorry.”

 

“Youngest?” Hwanhee frowns, sure Donghyuck had been the youngest. “How old are you?”

 

“I just turned fifteen!” He says excitedly and Hwanhee nearly trips.

 

“ _Fifteen_?” He gasps.

 

“Yeah. I've only been in the pack for a year.” Hwnahee sighs and hands over the ball. “You?”

 

“I'm nineteen. I've been in the pack since i was a pup.” Hwanhee hands over the ball. “Hwanhee.”

 

“Nice to meet you. That’s Chenle. He's three months older than me.” Jisung points to the boy who's standing behind him. “He's Chinese.” Chenle waves, smiling widely.

 

“Hello!” He calls.

 

“Hello!” Hwanhee smiles.

 

“Hee-ah!” He turns and smiles at Sooil. “Lunch.”

 

“Okay!” He calls, turning back to Jisung. “I gotta go, I'll see you guys later.” He waves, jogging inside.

 

\----

 

“Their pack must be gigantic, if their youngest is fifteen.” Jinwook says, frowning.

 

“I know. And Chenle is only three months older.” Hwanhee adds. Yein sighs and leans against Sungjun, yawning and tuning them out.

 

“You okay?” Sungjun asks.

 

“Just tired. As always.” Yein nuzzles against his chest, squeezing his hand.

 

“Let's go, then. You can nap.” He helps him up and up the stairs, laying in bed with him.

 

“I can't believe how much sleep I've gotten, and I'm _still_ tired.” Yein complains. Sungjun chuckles and kisses the side of his head. “Honestly, I can't believe how often you actually fall asleep with me. How are you so tired?”

 

“Well, the baby’s taking your energy, so I guess you're taking mine.” Sungjun laughs, kissing Yein’s cheek.

 

“Shut up.” Yein rolls his eyes, nestling into Sungjun's hold.

 

When he wakes up, it's to cramps and he breathes heavily, squeezing Sungjun's hand.

 

“What’s wrong?” The elder asks. Yein doesn't answer, only whimpering and squeezing harder.

 

“Go get hyung, please?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Sooil-hyung.” Sungjun nods and comes back with both Sooil and Minghao, the older of the two sighing.

 

“They're called contractions.” Minghao speaks first, patting Yein's leg. “They're not uncommon at your stage of pregnancy.”

 

“So they're normal?”

 

“Perfectly so.” Sooil nods.

 

“But they hurt.”

 

“Yeah, they do.” Minghao nods. “But they don't affect the baby. It's just your body reacting to pregnancy.”

 

“What do I do? How often will they happen?”

 

“Maybe once every other day. The closer you get to labor, the more frequent they get.”

 

“They'll feel like cramps and often lower back pain follows.” Sooil explains. “Honestly, there's nothing you can do for them.” Yein whines and nuzzles against Sungjun again, whimpering into his chest. “I'm sorry.” He says, patting Yein's shoulder before they both leave, the beta hugging his omega loosely.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love won't cure contractions.”

 

“I know.” Sungjun sighs, kissing the top of Yein's head. “I know.”

 

\----

 

Wooseok is outside alone with his legs in the hot water when a tennis ball flies into the water with him. He picks it up and stares at it before looking to the fence where it undoubtedly came from.

 

“That's ours, I'm sorry.” An unfamiliar voice says, Wooseok making eye contact with the omega. He gets out of the water and walks to hand it over, smiling slightly. “I know this happens a lot, honestly if they weren't so young we wouldn't let them play anymore.” The other omega smiles. Wooseok nods and hands over their wet ball, stepping back.

 

“Hey, Wooseokkie-” Wooseok turns to see Jinwook step out of the house, freezing when he sees the other omega.

 

“Well, Kim Jinwook.” He smiles as Jinwook walks closer.

 

“Hi, hyung.” Jinwook sighs, wrapping an arm around Wooseok's shoulders.

 

“You're successful, it seems.”

 

“Not as much as you. I hear you're the head omega of your pack. You aren't the head alpha's mate.” Jinwook states.

 

“Yeah, well.” He shrugs. “When the pack was formed, it was really just me, Taeyong, Yuta, Dongyoung, and Minhyung.”

 

“So?”

 

“Well, Yuta was a terrible choice for head omega, even though Taeyong was head over heels for him.” He clicks his tongue. “Minhyung was just a pup and Dongyoung is a beta. I was the obvious choice.”

 

“And when did Youngho come along?” Jinwook asks, and suddenly everything clicks into place for Wooseok.

 

“You're Taeil!” He shouts, immediately covering his mouth.

 

“Yeah.” Taeil nods. “Youngho happened about two years ago. When he stumbled upon our camp, we recognized each other immediately.” Taeil shrugs. “It only took a month before he was courting me.”

 

“And your medic?”

 

“Once again, Yuta was a terrible choice, we had a handful of pups, and Dongyoung didn't want to be.” Taeil sighs. “Yoonoh took over, and he's been training two of our younger members, Jeno and Chenle.”

 

“Ah.” Jinwook nods.

 

“I'm assuming this is your omega.” Taeil gestures to Wooseok.

 

“Yeah.” Jinwook smiles, looking at Wooseok himself.

 

“What happened to Seungcheol? I thought you guys were a thing?” Taeil asks.

 

“We were, in high school. It was just impractical after that.” Jinwook shrugs. “We're both happily mated.” He grins at Wooseok.

 

“Good.”

 

“Hyung! Our ball?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Taeil rolls his eyes, throwing the ball.

 

“It's wet!”

 

“It landed in the pool, be glad we got it back at all!” Taeil yells, looking behind him. “That’s Yuta. Literally the most annoying member of our pack.” He tells Jinwook.

 

“Well, if he wasn't going to make a good head omega _or_ a good medic, he seems immature.”

 

“There's that.” Taeil nods. “He just knows how to get on everyone's nerves, except maybe Sicheng who is too nice to say anything.”

 

“Sicheng is Taeyong's other mate, yes?” Wooseok asks.

 

“Yeah.” Taeil sighs. “Their relationship frustrates me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I dunno. Maybe because he's so nice to them and Youngho is an asshole.”

 

“I can hear you!” A familiar voice yells.

 

“I don't care!” Taeil yells back, rubbing his face. “I have to go deal with him. I'm sorry he fought your True Alpha, by the way.” He says to Jinwook. “He'd never apologize for himself, so I always have to do it.”

 

“It's okay. Yeol is already all healed up.”

 

“Already?” Taeil frowns. “Well, true alphas _do_ have advanced healing. Did you know True Omegas do too?”

 

“I've never met a True Omega.”

 

“Me either. Chenle was telling me the other day. Apparently there's another pack around here with one.”

 

“I hear they're beautiful.” Wooseok mumbles.

 

“Their beauty is unmatched.” Taeil nods. “Anyway, I have an alpha to deal with. I'll see you guys later.” He waves, getting off of his log and walking away toward the house.

 

“Another pack around here?” Wooseok looks at Jinwook.

 

“No clue.” Jinwook shrugs, kissing Wooseok's temple. “Wanna go inside?”

 

“No, I wanna get back in the hot water.”

 

“It's called a hot tub, baby.” Jinwook chuckles, walking with him to the hot tub and getting in with him. Wooseok cuddles close to him, squeezing his hand. “You're still worried around me. I know you are.” Jinwook mumbles, kissing the top of his head. “You don't need to worry about it. I'm still not angry about what you do and don't want in life. I'm not upset with you. I promise.”

 

“Okay.” Wooseok sighs, looking up as Jinwook looks down, meeting in the middle for a kiss. “Okay. Thank you.” He smiles when they pull back. Jinwook nods and they return to their original position, Wooseok closing his eyes as he relaxes fully against Jinwook.

 

\----

 

“I'm not pregnant, Sooil. None of you are going to convince me. It's all some big lie you all came up with while I was sleeping at some point.”

 

“We would not _all_ lie to you, Minsoo.” Sooil sighs. “Dongyeol is still bleeding from his arm and he can still smell it.”

 

“He's still bleeding?” Minsoo asks.

 

“Yes he is, don't change the subject.” Sooil sighs, cupping Minsoo's face between his hands. “You wanted this. You told me over and over that you wanted a baby. Why are you so against being pregnant?”

 

“I'm not pregnant, Sooil.” He narrows his eyes, shoving the alpha back.

 

“Okay. You aren't pregnant. But don't you want a baby?” Sooil asks, pulling Minsoo back to him. “You told me you did, multiple times. You told me you wanted a baby. Are you taking that back?”

 

“I'm not ready!” Minsoo shouts, tears in his eyes as he hits Sooil's chest. “I can't even look at Yewon or-or Minkyung, let alone hold them! How am I going to have my own child!?”

 

“Hey.” Sooil pulls Minsoo into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. “I'm right here. Trust me, I'm right here for you. Ready or not baby, it's happening. But I'm right here by your side, every step of the way.” He whispers in his ear. rubbing his back. “Lean on me. I'm here for you. You need to tell me so i can help you, alright?”

 

“Alr-right.” Minsoo hiccups, nuzzling closer to Sooil.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I l-love you t-too.” Minsoo sniffles, gripping Sooil's shirt.

 

“Hey. We'll be fine. We'll be perfect, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Minsoo nods, pressing his face into Sooil's neck.

 

“Do you believe me, baby?”

 

“Yeah.” Minsoo sniffles again. “I believe you.”

 

“Good.” Sooil smiles, petting the back of Minsoo's head. “Good. Wanna take a nap?”

 

“You know me so well.” Minsoo smiles, lying down with Sooil.

 

“That's why we're so good together.” Sooil chuckles, pulling the blankets over them.

 

“Yeah. You're good to me.” Minsoo hums, nuzzling against Sooil's cheek.

 

“Get some sleep, baby boy.” Sooil nudges his nose against Minsoo's, pressing a small kiss to his lips before closing his eyes. Minsoo smiles wider and does the same, cuddled close to Sooil.

 

\----

 

Changhyun wakes up to fingers carding through his hair, opening his eyes to see Yujin smiling at him.

 

“Hey, I'm starving.” He says, Changhyun chuckling.

 

“I'll be right back, your highness.” He grins, pecking Yujin's lips before getting up and walking downstairs.

 

“Hey, how is everything?” Minghao asks from the table.

 

“Great.” Changhyun smiles. “Yujin's hungry, though.”

 

“I bet.” Minghao laughs as Changhyun starts making a sandwich, having learned from Jinwook. He makes three, waving at Minghao as he heads back upstairs. Yujin moans quietly as he eats the first sandwich, Changhyun grinning.

 

“I haven't heard that noise in a while.” He winks, making Yujin cough. He swallows and glares at Changhyun, punching his shoulder.

 

“Shut up.” He takes the second sandwich from Changhyun, starting to split it in half.

 

“No, you eat it.” Changhyun shakes his head. “All of it. It's yours.”

 

“You're sure?”

 

“Yeah.” Changhyun smiles. “I can always get more.”

 

“Okay.” Yujin smiles. Changhyun turns to the baby bed when he hears a small cry, looking in and picking Minkyung up.

 

“Hey, baby girl.” He smiles at her, their baby smiling back at him.

 

“I love seeing you with her.” Yujin grins, still eating.

 

“I love seeing you with her, so it goes both ways.” Changhyun chuckles.

 

“True.” Yujin nods, relaxing back. “She's the cutest, isn't she?”

 

“She is.” Changhyun agrees, kissing her forehead. “She really is.”


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a birthday gift for our lovely Mark Lee ❤

Yoonoh groans as he is fetched again, following Jisung and kneeling next to Youngho. 

 

“Let me guess. It hurts.” He rolls his eyes, removing the bandage from Youngho’s forearm. 

 

“You guys are so mean to me.”

 

“Taeil-hyung has more scratches, Youngho. More bruises on his wrist. You know he bruises easily.” Yoonoh cleans Youngho’s gash, sighing. 

 

“That's none of your business-”

 

“As the one who cleans all of his scratches, it's entirely my business.” Yoonoh scoffs. “Everyone’s injuries are my business. I'm pack medic.” He rolls his eyes again. “I wouldn't be sitting here cleaning your stupid cuts if I wasn't. Trust me.”

 

“If you're just going to be angry, why don't you let Jeno do it?” 

 

“Jeno is helping Taeil-hyung cook dinner.” Yoonoh sighs, rewrapping Youngho's arm. He cleans his smaller cuts before standing and looking up at Youngho. “You're an idiot. You know that?” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you went and fought that True Alpha to ‘prove yourself’ like Taeil-hyung would love you more if you beat him.” He sighs again. “You're lucky to be alive.” 

 

“I don't care.” Youngho huffs. Yoonoh rolls his eyes and leaves the room, rubbing his face. 

 

“Don't let him stress you out.” Taeil says softly, cutting meat as Jeno and Jaemin chop vegetables. “He means well. Sometimes.”

 

“Rarely.” Yoonoh groans, sitting at the table. “Do you need any more help?” He asks, getting up and washing his hands. 

 

“No, I'm good. Thank you.” Taeil smiles at Yoonoh. 

 

“Okay.” Yoonoh walks to the living room, dropping himself in Dongyoung’s lap. 

 

“Hey you. You okay?” He asks, wrapping his arms around the younger beta’s waist.

 

“Overly frustrated but dealing with it. You?”

 

“I'm good. What's frustrating you? Youngho-hyung?”

 

“Always.” Yoonoh wraps his arms around Dongyoung's shoulders and leans down for a kiss. 

 

“PDA!” A voice screeches but Yoonoh ignores it, deepening the kiss anyway. A scream follows and Yoonoh yanks back, ready to kill but he sees Taeyong pulling Yuta back, glaring daggers at the omega. Yoonoh sighs heavily and turns back to Dongyoung, the elder smiling at him. 

 

“I think I know what you need, baby.” He smiles, gently pushing Yoonoh off of his lap and pulling him up the stairs to their bedroom, locking the door behind them. 

 

“I like where this is going.” Yoonoh grins, letting Dongyoung kiss him again. 

 

\----

 

“It's dinnertime, Sicheng-ie.” A voice whispers gently, waking Sicheng. He whines and burrows further into the blankets, making the other chuckle. “I love you, baby, but it's dinnertime. I can't let you skip.” 

 

“Please?” He asks, pouting cutely. If it's Yuta, it'll work, but Taeyong will continue to insist he eat. A gentle kiss is pressed against his pouty lips, making him grin softly. 

 

“Nope. You need to eat.” Taeyong says and Sicheng groans, rolling over to look at the alpha. “Come on. I'll feed you.” He tempts. Sicheng sighs and nods, wiping his eyes and yawning. He stretches and let's Taeyong pull him out of bed, walking with him to the table. He's silent as they eat, Yoonoh talking brightly and Taeil giving him sideways looks. Sicheng looks over everyone's expressions, watching them talk animatedly - especially the younger members. 

 

“You okay, Sicheng-ie?” Yuta asks from across from him, sliding a foot up his leg. Sicheng nods and smiles, eating slowly despite Taeyong's promise to feed him.

 

Yuta pulls him onto the couch with him after dinner, nuzzling against the top of his head. 

 

“Why were you so quiet during dinner?” He asks. 

 

“Taeil-hyung was looking at Yoonoh-hyung funny.” Sicheng mumbles, looking up at Yuta. “Yoonoh-hyung has been angry lately, and he was happy at dinner.” 

 

“I'm sure Dongyoung has something to do with Yoonoh’s change in mood.” Yuta chuckles, leaning down and kissing Sicheng gently. 

 

“How?” Sicheng asks, tilting his head. 

 

“It's not important.” Yuta smiles. “Let's just be glad Yoonoh is happier. Yeah?”

 

“Okay.” Sicheng smiles, pulling Yuta back down for another kiss. 

 

“Oh, so you guys can show PDA?” Sicheng pulls away to see Yoonoh above them, smiling. 

 

“Of course.” Yuta smirks. 

 

“You're lucky Sicheng is cute.” Yoonoh smiles at Sicheng, patting his cheek. He smiles sweetly, closing his eyes. 

 

“Yuta! Why don't you and Sicheng go take a bath?” Taeyong smiles at them from the staircase. “All of the pups have taken baths.”

 

“I'm almost eighteen!” Minhyung shouts, making Sicheng and Yuta laugh. 

 

“Sure thing.” Yuta and Sicheng get up, heading to the bathroom together. 

 

\----

 

Taeil kneels next to Youngho's bed, looking him over with a soft sigh. 

 

“Do I treat you badly?” Youngho asks softly, Taeil stroking his cheek. 

 

“Sometimes.” Taeil nods, pushing Youngho's hair back. 

 

“How badly?” Youngho keeps his eyes shut, avoiding looking at the elder. 

 

“I have a lot of bruises, and scratches.” Taeil mumbles, taking Youngho's hand. “You never listen to me and you're really only nice to me during my heat.”  

 

“I'm sorry.” Youngho says softly, squeezing Taeil's hand gently. The omega smiles and kisses his cheek, squeezing his hand back. 

 

“Sometimes, I feel like you don't want me anymore.” Taeil admits softly. “You ignore me, sometimes for days, and I feel worthless.” Youngho opens his eyes and turns to Taeil, sighing. 

 

“Come here.”

 

“Your arm-”

 

“I don't care.” Youngho cuts him off. “Come here. You need me right now.” Taeil nods and crawls onto the bed, nuzzling against Youngho's chest. “I love you, hyung.” He says softly, Taeil crying softly. 

 

“You haven't called me hyung since high school.” Taeil snorts, wiping his eyes.

 

“I know.” Youngho smiles, kissing the top of his head. “Sometimes I forget you're older.” 

 

“I'm older than all of you.” Taeil chuckles, sniffling. 

 

“I know.” Youngho sighs. “What else do I do?”

 

“You do stupid stuff like fight a True Alpha and almost get yourself killed. That hurt a lot.” Taeil looks up at Youngho, who's face colors. “You speak very rudely. To everyone.” Taeil points out. “You don't need to act like we're in high school again. You're better than that. You were so beautifully cheesy when you courted me, I fell in love with you because you wanted to love me. I want that guy back. I don't want to relive high school.” 

 

“I'm sorry, hyung.” Youngho whispers, rubbing Taeil's back gently. 

 

“I'm not gonna say it's okay now, but I think it'll be okay later.” Taeil looks up again and smiles at Youngho. “I love you too, by the way.” He leans up for a kiss, cupping Youngho's cheek. 

 

“I'll try and be better, okay hyung?” 

 

“Okay.” Taeil smiles wider, nuzzling into the younger's neck. “Get some sleep. It'll help you heal.”

 

“Okay.” Youngho smiles, closing his eyes again.

 

\----

 

“Dongsookie~” Minhyung coos, draping himself over the younger's back. 

 

“Hyung.” He complains, getting a glass of water. 

 

“All of the hyungs are asleep.” Minhyung sings quietly in Donghyuck’s ear, the younger freezing. 

 

“All of them?” He asks. 

 

“Yep.” Minhyung grins. Donghyuck grins back and nods at Minhyung’s raised eyebrow, the elder rushing to the living room. Donghyuck quickly follows, sitting so close to the elder there's no space between them. Minhyung hands him a controller and he takes it happily, muting the TV and starting the game. 

 

They're halfway through their third race when they hear footsteps, hurrying to pretend to be asleep. 

 

“I know better, you two.” They both sigh and pause the race, pouting up at Taeyong. “Finish this race and go to bed. Okay?” 

 

“Okay!” They chorus, turning back to the TV. Taeyong sighs and shakes his head, grabbing water before walking back up the stairs. Of course, they do more than that race, Donghyuck pulling the couch blanket over them sometime before their sixth race. 

 

“Hyung, ‘m tired.” Donghyuck mumbles sometime later, not sure what race they're even on. 

 

“Me too.” Minhyung agrees, pausing the race and looking at Donghyuck, the younger already asleep against his shoulder. Minhyung doesn't bother with the game, maneuvering them to laying down with Donghyuck against his chest as he lays on his back. 

 

 Donghyuck is still asleep when Minhyung wakes up, Taeyong looking down at them with a smile. 

 

“What happened to one more race?” 

 

“One turned into five.” Minhyung chuckles, stretching his arms above his head before wrapping them back around Donghyuck and nuzzling the top of his head.

 

“I see that.” Taeyong sighs and shakes his head. “It's early. Head to bed.” 

 

“How early?”

 

“Seven.” Taeyong walks away. Minhyung groans and carefully coaxes Donghyuck to consciousness. 

 

“Hey. Let's go to bed. It's too early to be out here.” Minhyung says softly. Donghyuck whines but let's Minhyung nearly carry him up the stairs and into the room they share with Jaemin. They crawl into Minhyung's bed together, Donghyuck nuzzling against him and easily falling back to sleep. Minhyung smiles and kisses his forehead, petting the back of his head.

 

“It's too early for grossness.” Jaemin complains. 

 

“Just wait, Nana. You'll get it, one day.” Minhyung smiles, closing his eyes. 

 

“Whatever.” Jaemin mutters, turning away from them. 

 

\----

 

When Jisung pokes his head out, Chenle is lying in the middle of the yard with his arms out to his sides. Jisung grins and walks out, laying down so his head is next to Chenle’s, the back resting against his shoulder. Chenle laughs and lifts his own to rest on Jisung’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey.” Jisung says after a while of looking at the sky. 

 

“Yeah?” Chenle asks, nudging his nose against Jisung’s cheek. 

 

“Have you thought about, well, Donghyuck and Minhyung-hyungs.” Jisung sighs. “They're best friends. Do you think we'll end up the same?”

 

“Actually, I've been thinking about it a lot.” Chenle admits, leaning his head against Jisung's. “But come on. We're fifteen. We have three years before we worry about mating and shifting.”

 

“Yeah.” Jisung turning his head to meet Chenle’s eyes. “Remember my birthday?” 

 

“Yeah.” Chenle smiles. “I'll never forget.” Jisung smiles back, scooting down to press a gentle, fleeting kiss to Chenle’s lips. The elder chuckles and reaches up to stroke Jisung's cheek gently as they stare at each other.

 

“That’s quite enough, you two.” They turn and look as Taeyong steps outside. 

 

“We didn't do anything.” Jisung protests. 

 

“Sure. It's lunch time.” The alpha smiles. “Don't get any ideas. You two have three years before you have to worry about this.” 

 

“We know.” Chenle smiles, both of them sitting up. They stand and follow Taeyong inside, fingers linked. They sit next to each other and eat, watching the interactions among their pack. 

 

“So. What are we doing for my birthday, hyung?” Minhyung asks Taeyong. 

 

“Pray you aren't an omega.” Taeyong says, making the rest of the elders laugh. “Nah. We're gonna go for a run. You've already shifted, we don't need to worry about that, you'll just present. Since you haven't yet.” Taeyong smiles. “We'll do the same for Donghyuck. The others..” Taeyong looks over the rest of them under eighteen. “Pray they won't shift before eighteen. It makes the coming-of-age so much harder.” 

 

“I'm older than Donghyuck!” Renjun protests, Jeno echoing. 

 

“Yes, but neither of you have shifted.”

 

“Sucks.” Renjun makes a face, leaning back

 against his chair. Jeno agrees quietly, Jaemin patting his shoulder. They slowly disperse, Taeyong and Taeil both fixing Jisung and Chenle with gazes that tell them to stay right where they are. When everyone else leaves, they move across from the two youngest, sighing. They both hang their heads but Taeil and Taeyong laugh. 

 

“You aren't in trouble.” Taeil laughs. “This isn't good-cop-bad-cop.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Jisung asks, looking between the two. 

 

“Yes.” Taeyong grins. “We're sure. But, we do need to talk.” He looks at Taeil. 

 

“We all know about Donghyuck and Minhyung being mates before they're eighteen. Uncommon but normal. Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin are all best friends. You two.” Taeil gestures between them. 

 

“What about us?” 

 

“You've kissed. You both mutually took the first step.” Taeyong explains. 

 

“It was just-”

 

“That’s all it takes.” Taeil cuts Chenle off. 

 

“We just want you guys to understand. You have taken the first step. If you'd like, we'll help you take the rest as you mature.” Taeyong explains.

 

“The rest?” Jisung asks. 

 

“Slowly, but yes.” Taeil nods. “The rest of the steps are just as easy as the first, when done in the right time.” 

 

“We can, we can assure it? That we'll be mates?” Jisung asks, eyes wide. 

 

“We did it with Minhyung and Donghyuck.” Taeyong nods. “Four years now.” Jisung looks at Chenle and finds the elder already staring at him. 

 

“Step two doesn't come for a while now. We have to wait for your souls to align properly.” Taeil says. “You can say no, let fate have its way at eighteen.” He shrugs. “Or later, as happened with Youngho and I.”

 

“As with Yuta and Sicheng.” Taeyong nods. 

 

“But what if we're both alphas? Or we're both omegas?” Chenle asks. 

 

“It won't matter. You'll already be soulmates.” 

 

“Aren't people against it?”

 

“Not if it stemmed from young love.” Taeil smiles, leaning his elbows on the table. “Just tell me. You have a month, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” They mumble at the same time, glancing at each other.

 

\----

 

“Oh hyung! You can walk!” Taeil looks as Youngho enters the living room with a smile. He immediately stands to offer the younger his spot but he takes Dongyoung's instead, tugging Taeil back down next to him. 

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Youngho smiles, wrapping his good arm around Taeil's shoulders. 

 

“Youngho-hyung. You're smiling.” Donghyuck teases, Taeil swatting the back of his head. 

 

“It's okay, hyung.” Youngho nudges his nose against Taeil's temple, Yoonoh crouching in front of him. 

 

“Let me see.” He says, taking his hand and unwrapping the bandage on his arm. Youngho hisses softly when the gauze is removed from his cut. “In a few I'm gonna need to look at your hip.”

 

“Trying to get me out of my pants?” Youngho teases, winking at Taeil. 

 

“Are you sick?” Yoonoh presses the back of his hand to Youngho's forehead. 

 

“Just cut open. Why?”

 

“You're making jokes.” 

 

“Well. Taeil knocked some sense into me.” Youngho smiles at Taeil. “I'll try.” He smiles at the rest of the pack, Taeyong nodding to him. 

 

“Once you're good enough, you can apologize to that True Alpha.” Taeil whispers in his ear.

 

“Wha-” Youngho turns to Taeil and huffs. “Fine. I started it.” 

 

“Thank you.” Taeil pecks Youngho's cheek and a collective groan rings out from the rest of the pack, Taeil giggling and pulling the younger into a proper kiss. Youngho reels back with a hiss and Yoonoh grins up at him as he slowly cleans the cut on his arm. 

 

“Sorry, it was unbearable.” He jokes, blowing gently on it. “Since you're down here, I'm gonna let it air out for a little bit. Let it dry out a bit. Alright?” 

 

“Alright. Just tell me when about my hip.” Yoonoh nods and leaves the room, presumably to put his things away and wash his hands. Taeil smiles up at Youngho and nuzzles his shoulder, sighing. 

 

“So. How do you feel?” Chenle asks, sitting on the floor across from the couch but moving closer.

 

“Mostly just sore.” Youngho sighs, scooting down the couch slightly. “Only my arm and my hip hurt bad still.” He shrugs, Taeil's head moving with it. 

 

“Good. And your knee is good?” Chenle asks, gently pressing his thumb into the joint. 

 

“I mean, I walked down the stairs.” Youngho chuckles, hissing as Chenle presses harder. 

 

“Your elbow-” Jeno starts.

 

“Come on, you two.” Yoonoh interrupts, the younger two looking to him. “Leave Youngho-hyung alone. He's sore, I'm sure he doesn't even want me messing with his wounds, let alone you two.” They both pout and get up, leaving the room. In less than a minute, Taeil and Youngho are alone and Taeil smiles up at the younger.  

 

“Hey you.” He mumbles, poking Youngho's cheek. 

 

“Yeah hyung?”

 

“Thank you.” Taeil leans up for another kiss, cupping Youngho's cheek. The younger grins and deepens it, cradling the back of Taeil's neck.

 

“For what?” Youngho asks when he pulls back. 

 

“Being civil. To all of us.” Taeil leans his forehead against Youngho's. 

 

“I'm sorry you have to thank me for that.” Youngho sighs, kissing Taeil's forehead. 

 

An hour later, Yoonoh clears his throat from the doorway. 

 

“Jeno and Chenle want to look, is that okay?” He asks. 

 

“Sure.” Youngho groans and pushes himself off of the couch, Taeil catching him when he stumbles. He climbs the stairs again and pushes his sweats off before laying down on the bed. Yoonoh pulls his boxers off of his left hip and clicks his tongue lightly. 

 

“Let me see! Let me see!” Chenle groans, shoving Jeno out of the way. 

 

“Hey! You two are going to leave if you can't calm down!” Yoonoh shouts, the younger two whining and nodding. 

 

“How is it?” Youngho asks. 

 

“Well. How do you want it?” 

 

“Just tell me, Yoonoh.” Youngho scoffs. 

 

“It's infected.” Yoonoh sighs, gently pressing the swollen skin around the wound. Youngho hisses and Taeil leans over to look. “We're going to have to clean it out again, bandage it. You're gonna have to sleep without boxers.”

 

“That's fine.” Youngho waves Yoonoh off. “It'll hurt?”

 

“Worse than the first time.” Yoonoh nods. “But it'll kill the infection. Hopefully.”

 

“Okay. Let's do it.” Youngho looks at Taeil as Yoonoh waves the other two out of the room. Taeil bends down for a gentle kiss, pushing his hair back. 

 

“You're okay. I'll be right here.” He smiles. 

 

\----

 

Minhyung is half asleep draped over Donghyuck when a loud cry jerks him awake, Donghyuck shooting up. 

 

“What the hell?” He complains, rubbing his eyes. Minhyung picks up his and Donghyuck’s phone and sighs. 

 

“They're cleaning Youngho-hyung’s hip again.” He groans, laying back. Donghyuck rolls onto his stomach and Minhyung lays over him again, resting his cheek between his shoulder blades. 

 

“Why are you on me? You're heavy.” 

 

“Yeah, and you're so light.” Minhyung snorts. Youngho cries out again and that startles Jaemin awake, the younger groaning and rolling over. 

 

“You have clothes on, right?” He asks. 

 

“Yes, we have clothes on.” Minhyung scoffs. “We're under eighteen, we aren't doing anything yet.”

 

“Well, you're already mates. You can do whatever you want with each other.” Jaemin mutters, Youngho shouting again. “Who's yelling and why?”

 

“Youngho-hyung. They're cleaning his cuts.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I don't know, why don't you go ask him?” 

 

“Oh shut up.” Jaemin rolls his eyes and rolls back over, muttering quietly to himself. 

 

“How are we supposed to sleep with all this noise?” Donghyuck complains, Minhyung snorting.

 

“I don't think they're too worried about how we're gonna sleep. If they're doing it right now, it's because they need to. You know Yoonoh-hyung.”

 

“True.” Donghyuck sighs. “It's their fault all we do is sleep. That we don't have friends.” 

 

“We can make friends. With the wolves behind us.” 

 

“Their True Alpha's mate is really nice.” Donghyuck smiles. 

 

“He's the pretty one, no?” 

 

“They're all really pretty.” Donghyuck mutters. 

 

“True.” Minhyung sighs. “Oh well. We'll make friends tomorrow. There's also another pack around here. Chenle was telling me.”

 

“Cool. Can I sleep now?”

 

“Fine then, buzz kill. Go to sleep.” Minhyung rolls onto his back and Donghyuck cuddles against him, making him sigh. “You're a real pain.”

 

“I know.” Donghyuck smiles, kissing Minhyung's cheek. 

 

“Gross.” Jaemin gags from the other bed, making Minhyung snicker. 

 

“Wait until he's eighteen.” He says suggestively, Donghyuck slapping his chest. 

 

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

 

“Okay, Dongsookie.” Minhyung smiles, kissing Donghyuck’s forehead.

 

\----

 

“Sicheng-ie!” Sicheng perks up at the sound of his name, looking toward the door. Yuta rushes in with a bag and he squeals, clapping his hands. He loves presents. “You have to close your eyes, okay? This is really special…” Yuta's voice fades into background noise and Sicheng stares blankly at him, listening to Taeyong's slow steps up the stairs, Youngho's heavy breathing in the next room, Jaemin, Minhyung, and Donghyuck sleeping in another. “Sicheng-ie, are you listening to me?” Yuta asks, disrupting Sicheng's analysis of outside sounds. 

 

“No.” Sicheng admits, lest Yuta ask him to repeat what was said. 

 

“You speak too quickly for Sicheng.” Taeyong says as he finally enters the room. 

 

“Oh. Right.” He makes a face at Sicheng. “Sorry Sicheng-ie.” He pinches his cheek. 

 

“Long story short, Yuta picked this out himself, so close your eyes and hold out your hand.” Taeyong explains, Sicheng doing as he's asked. In a moment, something cold surrounds his wrist and his instinct is to jerk back but Taeyong holds his arm, stroking his back. “Open your eyes.” Sicheng does as asked again, looking at his wrist. 

 

“What do you think?” Yuta asks, worry in his eyes. Sicheng stares at it, brain trying to translate everything he wants to say from Chinese to Korean but it's not working. “Sicheng-ie?” Sicheng whimpers and hugs Yuta instead, pulling him close. 

 

“There is so much I want to say.” Sicheng starts, sighing after. “But not in Korean.” 

 

“You like it?” Yuta pulls back from the hug, looking at Sicheng expectantly. 

 

“Yes.” Sicheng nods. “Yes.” He grins, giggling as Yuta kisses him. 

 

“Hey, don't leave me out.” Taeyong complains, hugging both omegas. They laugh and hug him as well, kissing each of his cheeks. 

 

\----

 

Jisung wrings his hands, knees pulled to his chest as he waits for Chenle to answer. 

 

“I don't think we should do it.” He says quietly. “It's tempting fate, and I don't like that.” 

 

“But what if, what if someone else is my mate? Someone I don't know?”

 

“Do you think Taeyong-hyung knew Yuta-hyung and Sicheng-ge?”

 

“Yuta-hyung began in the pack with Taeyong, Taeil, Dongyoung, and Minhyung hyungs.” Jisung mutters.

 

“But he didn't know Sicheng-ge.” 

 

“I'm just scared I'll end up with a bad person.” Jisung sniffles, Chenle sighing and sliding to wrap an arm around him. 

 

“We'll be fine. Who knows, maybe we'll end up like Taeil and Youngho hyungs.” 

 

“I hope so.” Jisung sniffles again, wiping his tears away. 

 

“We still have three years before we have to worry about mates. Let's not worry about it, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Jisung smiles, nodding. 

 

“Good. Now, wanna play?” Chenle hands over a controller and Jisung laughs, nodding again. 

 

“Yeah. Let's play.”

 


	15. Fifteen

“I have good news!” Seungcheol says as he pulls Jeonghan into the house after him. “We're moving!” 

 

“What? How?” Jihoon asks, running down the stairs. Dongyeol glances at Hwanhee and pulls him closer, nuzzling against the side of his head. 

“My parents.” Seungcheol grins. “We get their house. The house I grew up in.” He turns and kisses Jeonghan out of nowhere, the rest of the room groaning. 

 

“When?” Minki asks. 

 

“Well, they said whenever we want. They want to get a small house for themselves, so it doesn't really matter.” He shrugs. 

 

“How big is it?” Seungkwan asks, face lit up.

 

“Well, you're gonna have to share rooms.” Seungcheol glances at Jeonghan. “Even us.” 

 

“Just you thirteen won't fit?” Jinwook asks, Seungcheol frowning. 

 

“You guys aren't coming?” 

 

“We have room for them to stay.” Minki smiles. “It's why our home is so big. Your home will be big enough for the fourteen of you. Mine will be for the fourteen of us.” He looks at Jinwook and nods. 

 

“Still, rooms will be shared.” 

 

“I call sharing with maknaes.” Jisoo says, raising his hand. “Don't need any impromptu heats around me, do I?” 

 

“What if you go into heat?” Seungkwan asks.

 

“It's actually a good plan.” Seungcheol nods to Jisoo. “If you go into heat, you and Jeonghan will have our room. Also, Jihoon and Soonyoung will have their own room.” Jihoon grins and nods, getting up and leaving the living room. 

 

“Hao and I can share with anyone.” Junhui smiles. 

 

“Good. How about you with Seungkwan and Seokmin, so Mingyu and Wonwoo can have a room.” 

 

“Okay.” Seokmin nods, pinching Seungkwan’s thigh when he pouts. 

 

“We don't need our own room.” Mingyu frowns at Seungcheol, fingers laced through Wonwoo's.

 

“You will. The further along you get.” Seungcheol chuckles. “It's settled! We'll move in a few days.” He grins. Dongyeol looks around and turns back to Hwanhee, shrugging. 

 

“I have a suggestion.” Minki says, everyone turning to him. “Since Minsoo is pregnant now, they should get their own room like Yein and Sungjun. So why don't your maknaes switch rooms with them?” He asks Jinwook, Dongyeol shrugging. 

 

“Now that I'm out of heat, we can share a room.” Hwanhee shrugs. 

 

“But you and Wooseok have really close heats.” Sooil points out. “What if it happens at the same time?” 

 

“If they go into heat at the same time, Hee-ah and Yeol can have our room.” Yein says. “I won't be affected because I'm pregnant, and Sungjun won't be nearly as affected by his as he is by mine.” 

 

“You're sure?” Hwanhee asks. 

 

“Yeah. But only if you're in heat. If you aren't, your  _ nonpregnant _ ass is sleeping on the couch. Not my  _ pregnant _ ass.”

 

“Got it.” Hwanhee laughs, leaning against Dongyeol. As Seungcheol’s pack disperses to tell everyone the news there's a soft knock on the door and Wooseok pulls it open, being the closest. 

 

“Oh.” He bows, a soft chuckle following. “Did your ball go in the yard again?” He asks. 

 

“No.” The voice says, and Dongyeol’s ears twitch, immediately recognizing the breathing of the one who isn't speaking. 

 

“You can let them in, Wooseok.” Minki says, Wooseok stepping aside to allow the visitors in. 

 

“Seo.” Minhyun greets coldly. 

 

“Hey.” Youngho sighs, waving to everyone. Dongyeol stiffens further, Hwanhee rubbing his forearm. “I, uh,” He clears his throat and looks to Taeil. “I came to apologize.” He says softly, looking up and meeting Dongyeol's eyes. “I shouldn't have started a fight with you just because of who you are.” He rubs the back of his neck and leans heavily into Taeil, the smaller struggling to keep him up. 

 

“You can sit, Youngho.” Minki says and Youngho sighs in relief, Wooseok grabbing a kitchen chair for him to sit in. 

 

“I'm sure you've received a lot of harsh words and things of the sort, and it was wrong of me to do it as well.” Youngho gently massages his own knee. 

 

“Are you okay?” Dongyeol asks softly, Hwanhee squeezing his hand. 

 

“I have a gash on my arm and a hole in my hip.” Youngho holds out his arm and pulls the band of his sweats down enough for everyone to see the bandage on his hip. “I tore muscles in my knee and my elbow is pretty messed up.” He nods. “You?” Dongyeol stays silent, standing and taking Hwanhee with him as he walks toward Youngho. He lifts up the sleeve of his own shirt before doing Hwanhee's as well. “Oh-” Youngho gasps, looking at the overlapping bite marks on both wolves. 

 

“Oh my God, you idiot.” Taeil sighs, putting his face in his hands. 

 

“I don't suggest touching.” Hwanhee warns when Youngho reaches up to do just that. “It gets violent.” 

 

“I'm- I'm sorry.” Youngho sighs, dropping his hand but still staring. “This is- I bit you there?”

 

“Yeah.” Dongyeol deadpans. 

 

“And it- oh my-” He gasps again. “It showed up on, on him too?” 

 

“Youngho-yah.” Taeil sighs, patting the taller’s shoulder. “They're mates. Whatever happens to one's bite happens to the other’s.” 

 

“I had no clue. Usually marks are on the neck, I didn't-”

 

“It's okay.” Hwanhee assures him, patting Dongyeol's shoulder and rolling both of their sleeves back down. “You didn't know. I understand.” Hwanhee pats Dongyeol's cheek until he looks at him and the younger sighs, nodding. 

 

“Okay. Yeah. I'm okay.” He nods to Youngho, letting Hwanhee drag him back to the couch. 

 

“Oh. Hello.” Seungcheol freezes when he sees Youngho and Taeil in the room. 

 

“Ah, Seungcheol.” Taeil grins. “How've you been?” 

 

“Good. Very good.” Seungcheol smiles as Jeonghan runs down the stairs after him and hooks an arm through his. “This is my mate.” He smiles at Jeonghan. 

 

“Cute.” Taeil smiles. “It's been awhile since we saw you as well, Minki.” He turns to the younger omega. 

 

“Yeah.” He waves.

 

“Congrats.” Taeil chuckles, watching Minki gently stroke his own stomach. He nods and Minhyun groans when Eunwoo jumps into his lap. “Oh. Times two, i see.” 

 

“Daddy, Yewonnie smiled at me!”

 

“Did she now?” Minhyun smiles, kissing Eunwoo’s forehead. 

 

“Well, I think we should go.” Youngho says, slowly pushing himself out of the chair. “The younger members of our pack are dying to make some friends around here, if you'd like to as well.” He smiles, Taeil helping him to the door. Dongyeol nods and watches them leave,the tension leaving his body.

 

“I met Donghyuck's mate-to-be, Minhyung.” Hwanhee smiles at Dongyeol. “He was nice, and even had a light accent.” 

 

“Youngho has an accent too.” Jeonghan points out. 

 

“He was born in the US.” Jinwook explains. “I dunno about Minhyung-”

 

“Canada.” Dongyeol interrupts. “Donghyuck said Minhyung was Canadian.” 

 

“That's so cool!” Hwanhee squeals. “Let's make friends with them!”

 

“They're way younger than us.”

 

“Minhyung is less than a year younger than you if he's about to be eighteen.” Hwanhee rolls his eyes. “Come on. You might have fun.” 

 

“Doubt it.” 

 

“You said that about Chan, and now look at you. You're friends.”

 

“He's right.” Chan adds from the floor. Dongyeol groans and throws his head back. “Come on. Hansol and I are moving. Let's go swimming.” 

 

“You can invite Donghyuck and Minhyung if you'd like.” Minki calls as Hansol and Chan rush out of the back door. 

 

“What do you say?” Hwanhee asks. 

 

“You're the one afraid of the water.” Dongyeol teases, leaning in for a kiss. “Okay. But only because I love you.” 

 

“Good.” Hwanhee grins and stands, pulling Dongyeol up with him. 

 

\----

 

Sooil carefully crawls into bed beside Minsoo, the younger eagerly curling into him. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Sooil whispers, Minsoo whimpering quietly. “Hey. We're gonna be moving rooms, okay?”

 

“Why?” Minsoo mumbles, still half asleep. 

 

“Because of that thing you keep denying even though we all know it's true.” Sooil chuckles. “We’re gonna switch with Hee-ah and Yeol, so we get a separate room. 

 

“We don't need our own room.”

 

“Don't you want one though? Imagine how much more sleep you'll get without us three constantly moving in and out.”

 

“Hmm. You make a good argument.” Minsoo sighs, looking up at Sooil with lidded eyes. “Is it because I'm pregnant?”

 

“Oh, you're admitting it now?”

 

“Only because it's just us and I'm really tired.” Minsoo smiles, tapping Sooil's cheek three times. He gets the message and leans down for a kiss, rubbing Minsoo’s shoulder. 

 

“Well, I'm glad you can admit it to me.” Sooil smiles when he pulls back, kissing Minsoo's forehead. 

 

“When are we switching?”

 

“Soon. I'm not sure when for sure.” 

 

“Then let me sleep.” Minsoo mutters, closing his eyes again. Sooil chuckles and nods, kissing Minsoo's forehead again. “Stop kissing me. It's annoying.”

 

“Sorry, baby.” Sooil smiles. 

 

Minsoo wakes almost an hour later when Wooseok comes in to take his own nap, apologizing profusely when he sees Minsoo awake. 

 

“It's okay.” Minsoo groans, stretching. “I gotta pee anyway.” He gets up and leaves the room, Sooil closing his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. 

 

“Hyung?” Wooseok whispers, Sooil grunting softly. “Would you be mad if Minsoo-hyung said he didn't want pups? You know, before?” Sooil hums and sighs. 

 

“No.” He finally says. “It'd be up to him. I may be sad at first, but never angry.” 

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“Why?” Sooil lifts his head to look at Wooseok. 

 

“I feel like Jinwook is angry at me sometimes because I don't want pups, even though he says he isn't angry.”

 

“I'm sure he isn't.” Sooil frowns, sitting up completely. “Jinwook isn't like that.”

 

“I know.” Wooseok sighs, rubbing his face. “He tells me all the time he isn't angry but I can't help feeling that he is.” 

 

“Do you want me to talk to him?” 

 

“No, that might make him actually angry at me.” Wooseok lays down. “It's whatever. I'll be fine.” 

 

“Okay. Just tell me if you want me to talk to him. Alright?” 

 

“Okay, hyung.” Wooseok smiles. 

 

“Talk to who about what?” Minsoo asks as he lays back down. 

 

“It's nothing.” Sooil smiles at Minsoo, who frowns. He mouths ‘I'll tell you later’ and Minsoo nods, getting comfortable once again. Sooil smiles and strokes his cheek, kissing his forehead. 

 

“If you're gonna be touchy, you can go nap somewhere else.” Minsoo grumbles, making Sooil chuckle. 

 

“Okay, okay.” He wraps his arms around Minsoo's waist and keeps them there, avoiding moving to make Minsoo happy. 

 

\----

 

“Hey, we're going on another run before everyone leaves, you coming?” Jinwook asks, bending down to Wooseok's level. 

 

“Sure.” He smiles, pushing up for a kiss. Jinwook smiles back, stroking Wooseok's cheek before pulling back. 

 

“Come on.” He takes Wooseok's hand and pulls him up. “Is this all?” He asks. 

 

“Changhyun-hyung wants to come.” Hwanhee speaks up from the back. Jinwook nods and looks at Seungcheol standing with Jihoon, Jeonghan staying to help Soonyoung and Yujin. Jinwook notices Hansol and Chan missing as well, Changhyun joining the group as he's distracted. 

 

“If you're counting, you missed Minghao and Junhui in the back.” Wooseok points out.

 

“Oh, we aren't going.” Junhui says.

 

“Okay, thank you.” Jinwook smiles. They leave as a group, starting toward the forest. 

 

“Can I join?” They turn around and smile as Taeyong joins them. 

 

“Sure.” Jinwook and Seungcheol shrug. The eight of them continue to the forest, shifting once they're deep enough. Wooseok tackles Jinwook and the alpha laughs,  yipping happily. Wooseok settles on top of him and nuzzles into his neck, looking up as they're approached. 

 

_ You good?  _ Dongyeol asks. Wooseok laughs and nods, jumping up. He nudges Jinwook and runs, laughing as the alpha chases him. He skids to a stop in front of a medium sized, almost blonde, wolf, Jinwook nearly tackling him as he tries to stop. The blonde wolf lifts his head, looking down at the other two. 

 

_ Hyung!  _ They look as an even smaller wolf nuzzles up to the blonde one.  _ Oh. Hello.  _ He nods to Wooseok and Jinwook. 

 

_ Hyunggu! Stop running off!  _ A light brown alpha freezes and stares Jinwook down.  _ Who're you?  _ He asks.

 

_ Kim Jinwook. We live nearby, in the city.  _ Jinwook moves protectively next to Wooseok. 

 

_ So do we!  _ The smallest wolf giggles, still leaned against the blonde wolf. 

 

_ Oh my God. _ The bigger alpha gapes, Jinwook turning to see Dongyeol and Hwanhee bound toward them. 

 

_ Who is this, hyung?  _ The maknae asks, sitting next to Jinwook and laughing when Hwanhee shoves himself between.

 

_ Hwi! What are you guys doing?  _ The other four wolves gasp as a really small, completely white wolf bounds toward them.  _ Oh my. _ He sits in front of Dongyeol, looking him over.  _ Do we know them?  _

 

_ No. They live around here. _ The bigger alpha answers.

 

_ We must become friends. _ The white wolf nods.  _ I've never met a True Alpha. _

 

_ I haven't either.  _ Dongyeol jokes, making the other laugh. Hwanhee looks between them and presses himself closer to Dongyeol, nudging his neck. 

 

_ I haven't either.  _ The smallest brown wolf adds, everyone turning to him. More wolves run up behind them and Jinwook turns to see the rest of their group catch up with them. 

 

_ Hwitaek!  _ Taeyong rushes toward them, sitting next to Dongyeol. 

 

_ Taeyong. You're with them now?  _

 

_ They're our friends. _ Taeyong nods, looking over the group.  _ Fancy running into you.  _

 

_ You didn't tell us you knew a True Alpha.  _ The white wolf says, still staring at Dongyeol. Wooseok looks over the rest of the other pack, counting. 

 

_ One of our members is injured, so his mate stayed with him.  _ The blonde wolf explains, Taeyong and the other alpha still engaged in conversation. Wooseok nods and leans closer to Jinwook, the alpha nuzzling against him. 

 

_ Is this your pack?  _ The alpha - Hwitaek, Taeyong reminds - asks, Jinwook shaking his head.

 

_ He’s in my pack.  _ Seungcheol says, Jihoon moving closer to him. 

 

_ The rest are mine. _ Jinwook nods. 

 

_ Small packs.  _

 

_ We have ten.  _ Jinwook says.  _ One of our wolves just had a baby, and two are pregnant, so we're missing five.  _

 

_ Five?  _

 

_ My mate insisted I come anyway.  _ Changhyun speaks up.  _ I've barely shifted since he got pregnant. He just had our child.  _

 

_ Congratulations. _ The white wolf nods to Changhyun, the alpha nodding back in thanks. 

 

_ And your pack?  _ Hwitaek asks Seungcheol. 

 

_ Thirteen.  _ Seungcheol chuckles.  _ Jihoon’s mate also just had their child, and he needed to stretch as well.  _ He nods to Jihoon.  _ My mate stayed behind to help him, and most of my pack is focused on moving. _

 

_ Congratulations.  _ The white wolf says to Jihoon as well. Jihoon nods in thanks, backing up to sit behind the others. Wooseok lays down with a sigh, watching the others. He perks up when he hears his name, Jinwook smiling down at him. 

 

_ Oh. Jinho is head omega as well _ . Hwitaek says, the white wolf cuddling closer to him. Hwanhee sighs in relief, still clinging to Dongyeol's side. 

 

_ You know, i really hate talking like this.  _ Jinho says, looking to Hwitaek. 

 

_ We can shift and talk. If you guys would prefer as well. _ Hwitaek says. 

 

_ I wanna get back to Soonyoung.  _ Jihoon says.

 

_ And i to Yujin _ . Changhyun agrees.

 

_ I'll take them.  _ Seungcheol offers, the three of them and Taeyong running off the way they came. The remaining four shift and sit, Hwanhee sliding his fingers through Dongyeol's. The eight of Hwitaek's pack shift as well, the four in the back moving forward. 

 

“Jo Jinho.” Jinho introduces himself again. 

 

“You're really pretty.” Dongyeol blurts, Hwanhee huffing and nuzzling his shoulder. Jinho blushes and looks away, Hwitaek giving a disapproving look as well. 

 

“Lee Hwitaek.” He nods. 

 

“Kim Hyojong.” The wolf has blonde hair and Jinwook assumes that's the reasoning for his light fur. 

 

“Kang Hyunggu.” The wolf next to him says, smile on his face as he cuddles closer to Hyojong. Wooseok's eyes trail over the remaining four, the really tall, muscular one curled around an equally tall but skinnier wolf. 

 

“Adachi Yuto.” 

 

“Jung Wooseok.” The bigger one introduces, Wooseok's head lifting. 

 

“I'm Wooseok.” He says, looking to Jinwook. The alpha nods, wrapping his arm around Wooseok's shoulders.

 

“Yang Hongseok.” A muscular wolf says from next to a skinny one with wide shoulders. 

 

“Ko Shinwon.” The one with wide shoulders says, nodding to Jinwook. 

 

“Kim Wooseok.” Wooseok says softly, the bigger wolf with the same name leaning in to kiss his mate. 

 

“Lee Dongyeol.” 

 

“Lee Hwanhee.” 

 

“Mates with the same last names?” Hwitaek looks to Jinwook. 

 

“Both were pups when they joined the pack.” Jinwook explains. 

 

“Ah. Came separately?” 

 

“Yes.” Jinwook nods. “A year apart.” He cards his fingers through Wooseok's hair. “Yeol just turned eighteen, he's our pack’s youngest.”

 

“Wooseok is our youngest.” Hwitaek points to the tallest wolf. 

 

“Wow. Really?” 

 

“Yuto, Hyunggu, and Wooseok all just turned nineteen.” Jinho explains, threading his fingers through Hwitaek's. 

 

“Hyung, we should get back to Yanan. Changgu doesn't know how to take care of him.”

 

“Changgu has been taking care of him for two years now.” Hwitaek scoffs. 

 

“I'm with Hongseok.” Jinho says. “Seok is our pack medic.” He tells the other four. 

 

“You just wanna leave.”

 

“Yes because you're my mate and I love you but biology is telling me to jump the True Alpha so let's leave.” Hwanhee growls softly at that, Dongyeol placating him with a gentle kiss. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Hwitaek sighs. “We'll see you soon.” He nods to Jinwook, everyone shifting before running off behind them. 

 

“Yuto is gray. Isn't that pretty?” Wooseok mumbles. 

 

“Yeah. Gray fur is pretty.” Jinwook hits Dongyeol's arm. “Come on. You two can maul each other when we get home.” He says before shifting, the other three following suit.

 

\----

 

Dongyeol hisses as Hwanhee bites his stomach, shoving him away. 

 

“You're an ass. You act all flirty with that omega and then try to stop me from fucking marking you-”

 

“I didn't mean it, hyung. I didn't even know how to control my mouth.” Dongyeol whines, pulling Hwanhee up for a kiss. 

 

“Don't call me hyung just because you think it'll get you off the hook because it won't.” Hwanhee pulls back, biting underneath Dongyeol's jaw.

 

“ _ Hyung _ .” Dongyeol complains, rubbing the spot with a pout. 

 

“Hey! You two!” Jinwook calls from the other side of the door. “If you're gonna do anything do it now, you're switching rooms before nighttime.” He walks away and Hwanhee dives in for another kiss, cupping Dongyeol's neck. 

 

“Hey. I don't want to.” Dongyeol shoves him away, sitting up. Hwanhee huffs and leaves the room, leaving Dongyeol in the middle of the bed alone. He stares at the door for a minute before flopping back, staring at the ceiling instead. 

 

“Hey.” Sooil shuts the door behind him as he walks in, sitting on the bed  next to Dongyeol. “It, uh, looks like we're going to be waiting a little to switch rooms.”

 

“Why?” Dongyeol frowns. 

 

“Well, Hwanhee said you're being testy, and Jinwook said you guys ran into a True Omega.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeol, you're going into what's called a rut.” Sooil sighs, patting Dongyeol's arm. He growls and rips his arm away, making Sooil nod. “Yep. Definitely a rut.” 

 

“What's a rut?” 

 

“A backwards heat.” Sooil chuckles. “An insatiable need to fuck anything and everything. Especially your mate. Which is why he'll be staying with Minsoo and I’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

 

“ _ Why _ ?” Dongyeol huffs, sitting up again. 

 

“Because you could seriously hurt him.” Sooil sighs. “You'll be in here, safe. Okay?” 

 

“When will it start?” Dongyeol pouts. Sooil hums and looks at the clock. 

 

“Right about now. Good luck.” He laughs, leaving the room and locking it behind him. Dongyeol angrily throws a water bottle at the door, growling loudly.


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mentions and a brief description of Rape, abuse, and murder.

Seungcheol sighs as he looks around the house, Jeonghan hugging him from behind. 

 

“You two are gross.” They break apart to look behind them at Seungkwan. 

 

“Oh, Jihoon-ah, your room is at the end of the hall on the right, with the crib.” Jeonghan points, Jihoon and Soonyoung nodding and following his finger. 

 

“What about us, hyung?” Hansol asks. 

 

“Your room only has one bed right now, so-”

 

“Jisoo-hyung!” Hansol and Chan both call at the same time. 

 

“Okay.” Jeonghan giggles, Hansol and Chan dragging Jisoo to their room when Seungcheol tells them where it is. Once everyone is in their rooms Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan into the kitchen and kisses him deeply, arms around his waist to hold him close. When he pulls back he stares at the younger, gently pushing his hair back for him. 

 

“I love you.” Seungcheol whispers, Jeonghan giggling and nudging his nose with his own.

 

“I love you too.” 

 

“Ugh, someone call the sugar police.” They both roll their eyes but turn to look, Jisoo standing in the doorway with a smile. “Just here for water. Hansol and Chan are having fun on the carpet of the room.” Jeonghan coughs and Jisoo laughs as he gets water. “They're wrestling.”

 

“Good.” Jeonghan sighs. 

 

“Not like they aren't both eighteen.” Jisoo shrugs, leaving the kitchen with his cup of water. Seungcheol laughs and kisses Jeonghan again, both of them chuckling into the kiss. 

 

“Come on. Let's go see our room.” Jeonghan tugs on Seungcheol’s hand and the alpha goes willingly, letting his omega drag him up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

 

\----

 

“You okay?” Wonwoo asks, gently touching Mingyu’s elbow. 

 

“Yeah. I'm fine.” Mingyu sighs, sitting on the bed and looking around the bedroom. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“I'm fucking fine, Wonwoo.” Mingyu nearly shouts, fuming. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Wonwoo sighs, watching the younger stand to pace the room. He watches until he falls into his arms with a sob, body shaking. “Tell me, baby.” 

 

“I'm so s-scared. This is so r-real.” Mingyu whimpers, clinging to Wonwoo. 

 

“Yeah, i can feel ‘im between us.” Wonwoo chuckles, his joke only serving to make the omega cry harder. “Okay, baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't joke.” Wonwoo rubs Mingyu’s back, kissing the side of his head gently. “Don't worry, baby. I've got you “ 

 

“I kn-know.” Mingyu hiccups, pulling back and looking at Wonwoo. “I l-love you.” 

 

“I love you too, baby.” Wonwoo smiles, leaning in for a kiss. Mingyu pulls back and sniffles, smiling softly. 

 

“Sorry for freaking ou-out.”

 

“It's okay, baby. It's all natural.” Wonwoo chuckles, wiping the tears from Mingyu’s cheeks. “It's okay.” He repeats. 

 

“The r-room is nice.” Mingyu turns around and smiles as Wonwoo wraps his arms around his waist, hands settling against his stomach. 

 

“Yeah, it's cute.” Wonwoo sighs, resting his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder. 

 

“Even though I freak out, I'm really ha-happy.” Mingyu sniffles again, turning to look at Wonwoo again. 

 

“I'm really happy too, baby.” Wonwoo smiles, pecking Mingyu’s lips and gently rubbing his stomach. 

 

\----

 

Minghao groans as he throws up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before standing up straight and moving to wash his hands and mouth. 

 

“You okay?” Seokmin asks, leaning against the bathroom door. 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Minghao rasps, throat rough. 

 

“Do you think you caught something?” 

 

“I don't know.” Minghao sighs, splashing water onto his face. 

 

“Stop talking, Hao.” Junhui scolds quietly, shoving past Seokmin to help Minghao across the hall into their room. He crawls into bed with a soft groan, Junhui following and hugging him gently. “Are you okay?” He asks, kissing Minghao’s cheek. 

 

“I shouldn't be around you guys, you guys could get sick-”

 

“You also shouldn't be talking, Hao.” Junhui says softly, rubbing Minghao’s shoulder gently. “It'll be fine. You'll feel better in no time.” 

 

“Yeah.” Minghao mutters, pulling the blankets tight around them and closing his eyes. 

 

When he wakes up his stomach is finally settled and he sighs happily, stretching. He slides out of bed and pads downstairs, set upon making himself some food. 

 

“Hyung?” Minghao looks to see Chan standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. “Why are you up?” Minghao looks between his bowl of ramen and the maknae, pointing after a moment. “It's like the middle of the night.”

 

“It's four in the morning, Hao.” Seungcheol groans softly, entering the kitchen as well. Minghao gives him the same answer before continuing to make his dinner, bowing when Seungcheol presses all of the buttons for him. “Why are you up? I thought you were sick.” Minghao shrugs, pulling his food out of the giant white box. “I forgot you can't talk. Are you okay?” Minghao nods. “Okay, just try and be quiet. Eggs are in there.” He points and Minghao nods, getting two out. Seungcheol pats his back gently, nodding and leaving the kitchen. 

 

“Hansol and i are sleeping on the couch-bed-thing. It's weird.” Chan says. Minghao nods and finishes making his ramen, taking it to the table to eat.

 

“Are you sure you're okay, hyung?” Chan asks, sitting next to Minghao. The elder nods, slowly eating his ramen so he doesn't upset his stomach again. “I, uh, I love you, hyung, i do.” Minghao frowns and raises an eyebrow at the maknae. “You’ve put on some weight.” Minghao chokes on his noodles, eyes wide as he turns back to Chan. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Well, you have.” Chan shrugs, gently touching Minghao’s forearm. “I'm sorry, hyung. I just want to make sure you take care of yourself like you take care of all of us.”

 

“I'm fine.” Minghao says, clearing his throat. 

 

“Okay, hyung.” Chan smiles, patting Minghao’s shoulder. “Goodnight. Sleep well.” Minghao nods and watches Chan walk away, frowning into his ramen bowl. Once he's done he sets the bowl in the kitchen and walks back upstairs, crawling back into bed. 

 

“Did you eat?” Junhui asks, hugging Minghao. The younger hums an affirmative, kissing Junhui’s cheek. Junhui sighs and kisses his forehead, rubbing his back. “Get some more sleep, baby. You'll feel better.” Minghao nods and cuddles closer, smiling softly.

 

\----

 

“Channie!” Hansol yells, tackling the younger from behind.

 

“Hyung!” Chan whines, gripping the doorframe to stop them from falling over. 

 

“What? I love you.” Hansol giggles, leaning down to kiss Chan’s cheek. The younger intercepts before he can, though, and finds himself pressed against the wall in the next second. 

 

“Okay, you two. You can have sex during my next heat.” Jisoo laughs as he enters their room, the youngest two breaking apart with nervous giggles. 

 

“Definitely. Poor little Channie is gonna be all flustered and pretty.” Hansol grins, leaning closer to Chan. 

 

“What did I just say?” Jisoo sighs, Chan easily shoving Hansol back. 

 

“Sorry hyung.” He blushes, ducking away before Hansol can catch him again. “What's got you so clingy this morning?” Chan complains once Jisoo leaves the room, Hansol draping himself over his back and humming. 

 

“I had a steamy dream.” He admits, kissing Chan’s cheek. 

 

“Go to the bathroom then.” Chan whines, shoving the elder away. 

 

“You're so mean.” Hansol pouts, standing up straight and leaving the room. 

 

“Lee Chan!” Chan turns and comes face-to-face with Junhui. “You fucking told him?” 

 

“Told who what?”

 

“Hao. What we talked about.”

 

“Oh.” Chan rubs the back of his neck. “I wasn't thinking straight, really. I was really tired, but I knew it would be nicer coming from me than you.” 

 

“Now he's all self conscious about it.” Junhui hisses, looking behind him to make sure no one else is there. “He's just sick, right now. Okay?”

 

“I know. I just want him to take care of himself too.”

 

“I know you do.” Junhui sighs, patting Chan’s shoulder. “I'll take care of him. Don't worry, okay?” 

 

“Okay hyung.” Chan smiles, giggling as Junhui pulls him into a hug. Hansol reenters a moment after Junhui leaves, raising an eyebrow at Chan. “Feel better?”

 

“Not really.” Hansol sighs, hugging Chan. 

 

“What's wrong?” Chan frowns, rubbing the elder’s back. 

 

“Nothing really. I just overall don't feel good.” Hansol shrugs. 

 

“Maybe you caught what Hao-hyung has.” Chan suggests. 

 

“Maybe.” Hansol sighs, nodding. “Maybe it's sleeping the couch bed thing.” 

 

“You guys will get a bed soon. Just hold on, okay?”

 

“Okay, hyung.” Chan smiles, waving as Seungcheol continues past their room.

 

\----

 

Soonyoung sighs as Yewon cries out again, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He lets her cry for a little before breaking down himself, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Soonyoungie?” Jihoon asks, walking into the room. Soonyoung whimpers quietly and Jihoon rushes to his side, taking his hand. 

 

“Take h-her. I'm just making it w-worse.” Soonyoung hiccups, letting his arms fall when Jihoon takes their baby. He bounces around a little bit until she stops crying, falling asleep against his shoulder. Soonyoung sniffles and cries harder, Jihoon hugging him with one arm. 

 

“It's okay, baby.”

 

“She hates me!” Soonyoung cries out, Yewon jerking in Jihoon’s arms before easily going back to sleep. 

 

“She doesn't hate you, baby.” Jihoon chuckles, kissing the top of Soonyoung's head. “You can't bounce around and play with her yet, that's all. You're still healing.”

 

“I can walk-”

 

“And that's all you can do.” Jihoon interrupts. “It's okay. Trust me, you are the most important person in her life, she doesn't hate you.” 

 

“You're sure?” Soonyoung sniffles, wiping his nose with a tissue from the bedside table. 

 

“I'm super sure, baby. She loves you, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Soonyoung nods, carefully sliding down the bed to lie down. “I'm gonna nap, okay?”

 

“Okay, baby. I'm gonna set her down and go help Jeonghan-hyung in the kitchen. 

 

“No, don't leave me.” 

 

“I promised, baby.” Jihoon sighs, setting Yewon in her baby bed and leaning down to kiss Soonyoung. “You'll be fine, call for me if she wakes up, if you want.”

 

“What if she gets hungry?” 

 

“Feed her.”

 

“But-”

 

“Youngie.” Jihoon sighs, kissing him again. “You've got this.” He smiles, carding his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair. “You're amazing, you're doing an amazing job with her, and we both love you “ 

 

“If you loved me you'd stay.” Soonyoung pouts, sniffling. 

 

“You're really tugging on all of my heartstrings right now, baby.” 

 

“That's the point.” Soonyoung smiles softly, Jihoon laughing quietly. 

 

“Let me go ask Jeonghan-hyung if he needs me, but if he doesn't I'll come back, okay?” 

 

“But what if he does?”

 

“I'll come tell you.” 

 

“Hurry back.” Soonyoung sighs, closing his eyes.

 

When he wakes up Jihoon is sitting next to the bed with a fresh bottle and he smiles at Soonyoung. 

 

“I just made this in case, she should be hungry soon.” As if on cue, Yewon begins waking up beginning with her warning cry. “Do you want to?” 

 

“Of course.” Soonyoung sniffles from sleep, smiling as Jihoon places their daughter in his arms and hands him the bottle. 

 

“See? She's not so bad.” 

 

“I know.” Soonyoung sighs, looking up at Jihoon. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, baby.” Jihoon chuckles, sitting back down. 

 

“You're too far.” Soonyoung complains, reaching for him. Jihoon sighs with a smile and sits next to him on the bed, patting his knee gently. 

 

“Jihoon-hyung.” Jihoon and Soonyoung both look as Chan pokes his head in. “Seungcheol-hyung wants to know if you want to help him out in the yard.” Soonyoung whimpers quietly and Chan smiles. “I can if you want.” Jihoon turns to Soonyoung and smiles, nodding. 

 

“I'd like to stay here.” 

 

“Okay. I'll let him know.” Chan backs out of the room and shuts the door behind him, Jihoon leaning forward to kiss Soonyoung.

 

“I love you, Soonyoungie.”

 

“I love you too, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung giggles, Jihoon pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Yewon’s head.

 

\----

 

Seungkwan frowns at the small, gray colored thing in his hand, carefully pressing the red button and jumping when the big black box whirrs to life. 

 

“Hyung! What did i do?” He cries, Seungcheol walking in and laughing softly. He takes the gray thing and presses a few buttons before setting it on the table.

 

“You'll like this. You and Seokmin both.” He ruffles Seungkwan’s hair before walking away, Seokmin sitting next to him after a moment. 

 

“What is this?” 

 

“Hyung said we'll like it.” Seungkwan shrugs, leaning against the elder. Seokmin shrugs back and kisses the top of his head, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

 

They end up laughing until it ends, something new taking it's place. Seungkwan frowns at the serious, real-life looking thing playing on the black box, calling for Seungcheol again. 

 

“First of all, remote.” Seungcheol holds up the gray thing. “Second, TV.” He points to the black box. “You were watching a cartoon.” He presses more buttons on the  _ remote,  _ sighing. “This is a show. You'll like it too.” Seungcheol sets the remote down, leaving the room. 

 

“TV?” Seokmin frowns, Seungkwan shrugging. They watch TV until their eyes hurt, Seungkwan dozing against Seokmin. “Wanna go to bed?”

 

“No. But do you think Hao-hyung is pregnant?” Seungkwan mumbles, obviously half asleep. 

 

“What?” Seokmin frowns, looking down to see Seungkwan’s eyes still shut. 

 

“Hao-hyung.”

 

“I heard you, but why do you say that?” 

 

“He's sick. And he's gaining weight. And he's eating a lot of weird stuff.” 

 

“I think he's just sick, baby. Remember, he takes care of all of us.”

 

“Yeah, you're right.” Seungkwan sighs, nuzzling closer to Seokmin. 

 

“Besides, we all would've smelled it by now.” 

 

“You're right.” Seungkwan repeats, voice airy as he drifts back to sleep. 

 

\----

 

“H-Han-” Jisoo stumbles into Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s bedroom, the alpha freezing before running out of the room. 

 

“Come here, baby.” Jeonghan coaxes Jisoo closer and kisses him gently, slowly unbuttoning his pants. 

 

“Don't feel g-good. H-hot.”

 

“I know, baby.” Jeonghan pushes Jisoo’s pants off of his legs and helps him onto the bed, pulling his shirt off before laying him down. He grabs some towels before running to the bathroom to wet them with cold water. 

 

“H-Han-ie-”

 

“I know.” Jeonghan sighs, laying a small towel over Jisoo’s forehead before settling the other over his crotch. 

 

“C-cold-”

 

“It'll get better, baby. Just wait.” Jeonghan gently pets the top of Jisoo's head, holding his hand and pressing soft kisses to the side of his head until the younger falls asleep, content with that to handle his pre-heat. 

 

Jeonghan wakes to whimpers and a hot body pressed against his own, eyes flying open to see Jisoo crying into his chest. 

 

“Oh, baby.” Jeonghan sighs, rubbing his back gently. Jisoo whines loudly at the contact, snuggling closer. “I know, baby. Don't worry, I've got you.” Jeonghan knows all of the stages of Jisoo’s heat by heart, so when the younger stops crying and simply lies on top of him, it's no surprise. Not even when he begins to gently grind against him to just relieve some pressure on his aching cock. Not even when he whines and thrashes and _ begs  _ for Jeonghan to fuck him is he surprised. That's when the blabbering usually begins, but for once, Jeonghan can understand every word.

 

“-killed someone, hyung?” It's a question, and the first time in a long time Jeonghan has been surprised during Jisoo's heat. “Course not.” He scoffs. “Hyung is great. Hyung is sexy. Hyung is  _ nice _ .” His voice is mocking and it takes Jeonghan a moment to realize it's him the younger is mocking. “-Cheol-hyung is  _ perfect _ . He's so  _ nice _ and  _ sweet.  _ You'll  _ love _ him, Soo.” 

 

“Jisoo-ah…” Jeonghan sighs, pulling Jisoo closer. “What's up?” He asks softly. 

 

“Cheol this, Cheol that.” Jisoo scoffs, ignoring Jeonghan. “I  _ murdered  _ my mate, what's so great about yours?” Jisoo rolls over away from Jeonghan and promptly falls asleep, leaving the elder with this information and his jaw dropped wide open. Jeonghan gasps softly and runs out of the room, hugging Seungcheol. 

 

“What, baby, what?” Seungcheol asks when Jeonghan starts breathing heavily like he wants to cry but doesn't want to be emotional. 

 

“I can't help him this time. I can't. Send Seungkwan, or-or Minghao or-or- or fuck, even Mingyu!” Jeonghan finally breaks down, crying into Seungcheol’s chest. 

 

“Baby, i don't know what happened, but Jisoo  only trusts  _ you _ to help him with his heats. You know him best. He needs  _ you _ .” 

 

“He needs me?”

 

“He needs you the way you need me. Okay? So you gotta take care of him, no matter what.”

 

“Yeah.” Jeonghan sniffles. “Yeah. Okay. I'm just gonna…. Take care of him.” Jeonghan slowly climbs the stairs again and reenters his bedroom, crawling back into bed in time for Jisoo to wake up. 

 

“Where'd you go?” Jisoo slurs, still half asleep. 

 

“Oh, uh, p-pee.” Jeonghan lies quickly. Jisoo believes it and nods, rolling over and cuddling closer to the elder. 

 

“How come you never fuck me?”

 

“You asked me not to. When I started helping you with your heats.”

 

“Did I?”

 

“You did.” Jeonghan confirms.

 

“How stupid of me.” Jisoo says, making Jeonghan laugh softly. 

 

“Maybe.” Jeonghan agrees, still smiling. 

 

“You're nervous, hyung. Why are you nervous?” Jisoo asks after a moment, ear pressed to Jeonghan’s chest. “Your heart is racing. What's wrong?” 

 

“N-nothing, Soo.” Jeonghan stutters, Jisoo sighing and rutting against him suddenly. 

 

“ _ Hyung. _ ” He whines, nuzzling against Jeonghan's shoulder. “Can you just- can't you just get me off? Please?” Jeonghan is used to this too, so he gently massages the back of the younger’s head and kisses his forehead. He removes the wet cloth from where it had fallen to the bed and throws it aside before wrapping his cold hand around Jisoo’s hard, hot cock. He hisses at the temperature difference, rutting up into Jeonghan's hand. He cums twice before relaxing, watching Jeonghan clean up with droopy eyes. “Hyung?” He asks softly, Jeonghan humming in response. “You know that I love you, right?”

 

“Of course, Soo.” Jeonghan smiles, crawling back into bed. “I love you too.” 

 

“I know what I said, and I know you'll want an explanation.” Jisoo mumbles, cuddling close. “I'll tell you when my heat is over, okay?” 

 

“Ok-kay.” Jeonghan nods, kissing the top of Jisoo's head.

 

\----

 

Hansol decided a while ago he'd make Chan’s first time enjoyable, so when Chan tells him he wants to, he quickly waves the idea off. 

 

“You've gotta work up to it, baby.” 

 

“But hyung is gone for the whole week.” Chan pouts, sliding his hands under Hansol's shirt. “We’ve done other things, how different is sex?”

 

“So, very different, baby.” Hansol sighs. “We'll get there eventually, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Chan huffs, humming when Hansol kisses him deeply. 

 

“That doesn't mean we can't start now.” He winks, pulling Chan's shirt off. The younger squeaks in surprise as Hansol's fingers find his cock through the shorts he's wearing, gasping when he's caught in another kiss. “Can I, baby?” 

 

“Yes, please.” Chan breathes, Hansol chuckling and sliding down the bed. He pulls Chan's shorts off and sighs, leaning down to gently kiss at his length. Chan whimpers and sticks his hands behind his back, hips jumping when Hansol pulls back. 

 

“Hold still for me, okay baby?” 

 

“Ok-kay.” Chan gasps as Hansol's lips finally encase the tip of his length, fighting to keep his hips still. 

 

“You can grab my hair if you want, baby.” Hansol smiles, Chan nodding but not reaching down as Hansol continues. The elder of the two squeezes his thighs gently, pulling back and smiling up at Chan. “How's it feel?” He asks. 

 

“So good, hyung.” He pants, fingers twitching where they're curled into the sheets. Hansol grins and kisses his belly before continuing, tangling his fingers with Chan’s.

 

\----

 

“Hao.” Junhui whispers softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Minghao’s head. “You okay?” 

 

“Hungry.” Minghao mumbles, nuzzling closer to Junhui. 

 

“We just ate like, an hour ago.” 

 

“So? I'm fucking hungry.” Minghao stands and walks away, stumbling from drowsiness. Junhui sighs and follows him, grabbing his hand. 

 

“Baby, I know you're the medical genius around here, but you've taught me quite a lot.” He says, looking around to make sure no one else is in the hallway. Minghao huffs, frowning as Junhui leans closer. He noses along his neck, taking a deep breath. “I'm actually disappointed I didn't realize sooner.” Junhui admits, leaning back to look at Minghao. 

 

“What, Jun?” Minghao sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Hao, you're pregnant.” Junhui says, Minghao freezing. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Think about it.” Junhui sighs, stepping closer. “The puking, the midnight ramen, the weird cravings,  the mood swings, the…. weight.” Junhui mumbles the last part but Minghao isn't listening anymore, bringing a wrist up to his own nose and breathing in. 

 

“Well fuck me.”

 

“I already did.” Junhui jokes, Minghao punching his arm. 

 

“How did I not know? We haven't even had sex in a while, I've got to be pretty far along.” 

 

“I'd call it at least three months.”

 

“Definitely.” Minghao sighs, wrapping his arms around Junhui and nuzzling into his neck. “I love you, Jun.”

 

“I love you too, Hao.” Junhui chuckles, kissing the side of Minghao’s head. 

 

\----

 

Jeonghan nuzzles closer to Jisoo as he starts to pull away, the younger groaning. 

 

“I need to pee.” He complains, Jeonghan humming and moving away to let him go. When he gets back, he runs his fingers through Jeonghan's hair, whispering softly. “Do you want to know now?” He asks. 

 

“Later. Go back to sleep. You need it.” Jeonghan sighs, pulling the younger closer. Jisoo sighs and relaxes, fingers slowing in Jeonghan’s hair. Jeonghan wakes a few hours later, blinking his eyes open to look up at Jisoo. “Did you sleep?” 

 

“A little.” Jisoo nods, scooting up the bed slightly. Jeonghan follows, leaning his head on the younger's shoulder. They're silent for a moment, Jisoo taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. “We mated really young.” He starts. 

 

“Jisoo-”

 

“No, hyung. I promised you answers.” Jisoo sighs, massaging the back of Jeonghan's head. “We mates really young.” He repeats. “About twenty. I was unsure, but he insisted. So I went along with it despite the warnings of my pack and left with him, leaving everything I'd ever known.”Jisoo sighs softly and Jeonghan hugs him tighter, kissing his collarbone. “We were on our own for almost two years, the whole time with him kn-knotting m-me every t-time we-we-”

 

“It's okay.” Jeonghan scoots up and hugs Jisoo to his chest, kissing the top of his head. “You don't have to.” 

 

“I w-want to.”Jisoo sniffles, wiping his eyes before continuing. “He knotted me every t-time we had s-sex. Even if I wasn't in heat.” Jisoo hiccups softly, nuzzling closer to Jeonghan. “After th-that, it got even worse. He would hit me if I so much as looked at another wolf - male or female, alphas, omegas, and betas alike. One t-time, he, uh-” Jisoo hiccups again, pausing for a moment. “He beat this human up for flirting with me and then fucked me so hard I bled for nearly two weeks.” 

 

“God, Jisoo-” Jeonghan pets the back of the younger's head, holding him close. He begins sobbing then, crying for a good ten minutes before sniffling and pulling back. 

 

“We were in wolf form. We accidentally stumbled onto a pack's grounds, and got attacked. I took it as an excuse and ‘accidentally’ attacked him too.” Jisoo coughs softly, squeezing Jeonghan's hand. “It felt so good, knowing he was finally under my control for once, and not the other way around. It felt so good to clamp my jaw down on his throat and just bite the way he'd done to me before. Watching the life drain from his eyes was the best part. Finally, I could have my life back. And I did. The pack actually backed off when they watched me kill my own mate, terrified at what I'd do to them. But I wasn't after them.” Jisoo sighs and looks up at Jeonghan. “I found you guys a month later.” Jeonghan stares, surprised at everything he's learned. “Are you scared of me now, hyung?” 

 

“Jisoo. He raped you and he abused you and he was the worst kind of alpha there is. I don't blame you for killing him, nor am I afraid of you.” Jeonghan kisses Jisoo's forehead. “I need your permission to tell Seungcheol. Not all of it, not the details. Just enough. I won't tell him if you don't want me to, but as pack alpha, he needs to know.” Jeonghan says softly, Jisoo sighing. 

 

“Of course. Seungcheol is fine, I just-”

 

“I won't tell anyone else.” Jeonghan promises, hugging Jisoo. “Thank you for telling me.”

 

“Thank you for coming back.” Jisoo mumbles, Jeonghan tensing. “I'm not that dense during my heats, hyung. I knew what I said and why you ran off, but I'm glad you came back.”

 

“I'm sorry for running off.” 

 

“It's okay. I would've done the same.” Jisoo chuckles. Jeonghan sighs and nods, rubbing Jisoo’s back. 

 

\----

 

Wonwoo wakes up to a knee in his stomach, eyes flying open. Mingyu yells a ‘sorry hyung!’ as he runs out of the room, presumably to use the bathroom. Wonwoo sighs and rolls over, pulling the covers over his shoulder. He manages to drift back off, waking again when Mingyu crawls back into bed. 

 

“Hyung?” He asks softly, Wonwoo grunting in response. “Are you happy?” Wonwoo freezes before turning over and frowning up at the omega. 

 

“What? Of course I am. You always make me happy.” He takes Mingyu's hand, kissing his knuckles. 

 

“And… The baby?” Mingyu mumbles, Wonwoo squeezing his hand. 

 

“Icing on the cake.” Wonwoo smiles, Mingyu's face breaking out in a grin as he leans down to kiss Wonwoo. 

 

“I love you, hyung.”

 

“I love you too, baby.” Wonwoo chuckles. “Now come ‘ere. I wanna go back to sleep.” 

 

“Okay.” Mingyu giggles, cuddling against Wonwoo’s chest. “Hyung?”

 

“Yeah?” Wonwoo hums, rubbing Mingyu's back gently. 

 

“I think Minghao is pregnant too.” 

 

“Oh he definitely is.”

 

“You smell it?”

 

“Well, I got used to what you smell like pregnant, and i caught a whiff of Minghao’s scent mixed with the distinct scent of pregnancy. So I've known for a while.”

 

“Why didn't you tell anyone? Especially me.”

 

“Didn't want to bother you with the information.” Wonwoo shrugs, kissing the top of Mingyu’s head. 

 

“You should've told me.” Mingyu huffs, nuzzling against Wonwoo's chest. 

 

“Are you angry with me?” Wonwoo asks, rubbing Mingyu’s back. 

 

“Not angry. Tired and overwhelmed, a little sick still.”

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“I'll be fine.” Mingyu sighs, looking up at Wonwoo. “But I can use some kisses?” He smiles cutely, Wonwoo laughing. 

 

“Of course, baby.” 

 

\----

 

“Jihoonie.” Soonyoung whispers, nuzzling against Jihoon’s shoulder. 

 

“What?” Jihoon whispers back, shifting positions. 

 

“Do you love me?” 

 

“You know I do.”

 

“How much do you love me?”

 

“What do you want, baby?” Jihoon chuckles, opening his eyes and looking down at Soonyoung. 

 

“Well, honestly, I've been horny for like three days now.” 

 

“I'm not fucking you with our baby in the room.That’s weird.” 

 

“I don't want you to fuck me. Just get me off. She loves Minghao, ask him to watch her for ten minutes, it'll barely take that long.” Soonyoung’s voice is nearly a whine and Jihoon chuckles again, leaning down for a kiss. 

 

“Right this minute?”

 

“ _ Please _ .” Soonyoung whimpers. Jihoon laughs softly, nodding. 

 

“Let me go ask him.” Soonyoung nods as Jihoon climbs out of bed, making sure to shut the door behind himself before heading toward Minghao and Junhui’s room. “Hey. I don't ask for many favors, do I?” He asks, both of them looking up at him. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“Soonyoung is practically crying, could you watch Yewon for like ten minutes?” 

 

“Ten minutes?” Junhui raises an eyebrow. Jihoon nods and lifts his head, frowning. 

 

“Hao…” He trails off as he sniffs the air of their room. “Are you pregnant?” Minghao sighs and nods, Jihoon’s face lighting up. “Congrats! Does anyone else know?” 

 

“Not that we know of, but they may have smelled it.”

 

“You're pregnant, hyung?” Seungkwan pushes past Jihoon, shoving the elder into the wall. Minghao sighs, sitting up. 

 

“Yeah. I guess so.” Minghao shrugs. 

 

“I was right! Seokmin I was right!” He shouts, Seokmin entering the room behind him. 

 

“Calm down, Seung, please.” Minghao whines. Seungkwan pouts but nods, Seokmin pulling him toward their bed.  

 

“We'll take the baby for an hour, is that good?” Junhui says to Jihoon, the younger nodding. 

 

“That's more than enough. She's still asleep right now, I'll bring her bed here.”

 

“Okay.” Junhui nods. Jihoon does just that, kissing her hand before going back to his and Soonyoung's room. 

 

“What do you want, baby?” Jihoon asks, kneeling between Soonyoung's legs. 

 

“ _ Anything _ , literally.” He whines, Jihoon laughing. 

 

“Alright, i got you, baby.” 

 

~

 

“Don't leave me.” Soonyoung whines when  Jihoon makes to get up. 

 

“I have to go get our daughter, baby.” Jihoon chuckles kissing Soonyoung gently. Soonyoung pouts but nods, letting go of the alpha to let him leave. He comes back moments later with Yewon, holding her as Junhui pushes her bed into the room. 

 

“Did she cry?” Soonyoung asks.

 

“A little bit, but Hao calmed her down pretty quickly.” Junhui smiles. Jihoon chuckles and grins at Junhui. 

 

“That's good.”

 

“Yeah. I guess he has a way with babies.” 

 

“That'll come in handy in a few months.” 

 

“What?” Soonyoung interrupts, looking between them. “Is Hao pregnant?” Junhui grins and nods, Soonyoung squealing. “Oh I have to hug him!” He starts to get up, Junhui frowning. 

 

“Can he do that?” 

 

“Of course I can. Help me up.” Soonyoung reaches for Junhui to help him. 

 

“Go ahead.” Jihoon smiles. “Hao says it's good for him to walk around.” Junhui nods and helps Soonyoung up, holding his elbow as they all walk across the hall. 

 

“Xu Minghao!” Soonyoung shouts, the younger groaning softly. 

 

“I know, I know.” He sighs, standing and hugging the beta. 

 

“Congrats, MingMing.” He laughs in the younger’s ear. Minghao pats his back and sighs. 

 

“Thanks, hyung.” He smiles, pulling back from the hug. Soonyoung pats his shoulder and grins, nodding. 

 

“Come on. Let's go lay down.” Jihoon says to Soonyoung. “I'm sure they want some alone time.” 

 

“Of course.” Soonyoung smiles, waddling back to their bedroom. 

 

\----

 

“You want me to do  _ what _ ?” Seungcheol hisses, leaning closer to Jeonghan. 

 

“Ask him if he wants to.” Jeonghan shrugs, cupping Seungcheol's face. They're in the kitchen with Jeonghan leaned back against the counter, Seungcheol caging him in with arms on either side of him. 

 

“Han.” Seungcheol nearly growls, looking around them. “You just told me that his mate raped him continuously and now you want me to ask him if I can knot him!?” 

 

“No. I want you to ask him if he  _ wants  _ you to knot him, and also let him know that you're up for it if he ever does want it.” Jeonghan sighs, glancing toward the kitchen entrance. The others are upstairs - doing God knows what - and Jeonghan doesn't want uninvited ears listening in.

 

“I'm not up for it! What if I hurt him!?”

 

“You won't. You've never once hurt me.” 

 

“That's a lie.”

 

“Okay, so I tore our first time. So what? I healed. We're way past that.” Jeonghan sighs, taking Seungcheol’s hand. “He  _ trusts _ me. More importantly, he trusts  _ you.  _ As his leader  _ and _ as an alpha. Maybe not his alpha, but an alpha. Cheol, he and i have a connection unlike anything you and I have. Two omegas, one broken and in desperate need of a home, and love, the other full of love with a home to provide. I know him in ways I don't know myself. He wants it again, that safety net of an alpha's knot.” Jeonghan cups Seungcheol's face. “He'll never ask for it and you know it. So  _ you _ have to ask.” 

 

“Okay. Okay.” Seungcheol leans down for a kiss. “Okay. I'll ask him.” 

 

“Thank you.” Jeonghan smiles, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol chuckles and pulls back, smiling at Jeonghan. 

 

“Do you want to go now?” 

 

“Should I be there?”

 

“Of course you should. I don't wanna go alone.” He whispers the last part and Jeonghan laughs, nodding. 

 

“Okay, okay.” He nods. “Let's go.” He drags Seungcheol into their room and the alpha hesitates outside of the door before walking in. “Jisoo-ah.” Jeonghan whispers, carefully waking the younger. He groans and blinks up at Jeonghan where the elder omega lays next to him on the bed, Seungcheol sitting next to his legs. 

 

“Hyung?” He frowns at Seungcheol. 

 

“Hey, Soo.” Seungcheol smiles. 

 

“Did you-” Jisoo turns to Jeonghan and gestures toward Seungcheol. 

 

“He knows.” Jeonghan nods. 

 

“I actually have a question, Soo.” Seungcheol says, taking Jisoo’s hand. 

 

“You do?” 

 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol nods. “Jeonghan and Mingyu and the omegas of Jinwook’s pack always talk about how safe they feel when they're knotted.” Jisoo nods. “And I know that you probably miss the happy, pleasurable side of being knotted,” Jisoo nods again, albeit slower. “So I just wanted to say that, if you ever want it, again, I’m here for you.” 

 

“That wasn't a question.”

 

“I'm aware.” Seungcheol sighs. 

 

“Are you asking if you can knot me?”

 

“ I'm saying that if you ever want to be knotted again, you can ask.” Jisoo turns to Jeonghan. 

 

“You're okay with this?” 

 

“It was my idea.” Jeonghan smiles, kissing Jisoo’s forehead. “I love you, Soo. We just want it to be an option.”

 

“I'll think about it, I guess.” Jisoo mumbles looking away from both of the elders.

 

“Just know that there's no right or wrong answer.” Jeonghan squeezes Jisoo’s hand gently. 

 

“Can I go back to my room yet?”

 

“I wouldn't. Your scent is still strong enough that Chan and Hansol could be really affected.”

 

“I can barely stand it.” Seungcheol admits, taking shallow breaths. 

 

“We'll let you go back to sleep?” Jeonghan stands, reaching for Seungcheol. Jisoo nods and rolls over, the elder two leaving again. 

 

“He didn't seem thrilled.” 

 

“He's still in post-heat  _ and _ suffering all of the memories of what his mate did to him. He's probably hoping to sleep it off.” Jeonghan sighs, hugging Seungcheol. Give him time.”

 

“Of course.” Seungcheol kisses the top of Jeonghan’s head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Cheol.”

 

\----

 

Seokmin sighs from his bed, watching Seungkwan gently stroke Minghao’s stomach. 

 

“Come on, baby. Let's go watch TV.” He says, Seungkwan pouting at him. “Come on. Hao is too nice but I bet he's tired of you right now. Let him and Jun-hyung have some alone time with their baby.” Seokmin holds his hand out and Seungkwan sighs as he takes it, Minghao giving Seokmin a grateful look. 

 

“I'm hungry.” Seungkwan whines, Seokmin chuckling. 

 

“Then we'll eat.” He says, leading Seungkwan to the kitchen. The younger hops onto the counter and watches Seokmin, pouting. “Why are you still pouting?” The elder sighs, not turning around. 

 

“I want pups.” Seungkwan says, making Seokmin choke. 

 

“ _ What? _ ” 

 

“I mean, Gyu-hyung, Hao-hyung, Yewon-ah-” Seungkwan pouts more. “I want.”

 

“Boo, you're  _ nineteen _ .”

 

“So? We can start early.” 

 

“Boo.” Seokmin stands between Seungkwan’s legs, setting his hands on his thighs. 

 

“What.”

 

“You're  _ nineteen _ . You don't want pups.”

 

“How are you going to tell me what I want?” Seungkwan huffs, looking away from Seokmin.

 

“Boo. Look at me.” Seungkwan does so. “I love you with my whole heart, brain,  _ body. _ I know you better than anyone. This is just a phase. It'll pass. Yewon will grow up and you'll see just how crazy pups get. You don't want to deal with that so young. Let's finish growing up before we worry about raising pups of our own. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Seungkwan sniffles. “I think my sandwich is burnt.” 

 

“Oh shit!” Seokmin hurries to pull it off of the stove, Seungkwan laughing wetly. Seokmin makes sure nothing is hot anymore before walking back to Seungkwan and wiping his tears away. “I love you, baby.” 

 

“I love you too, hyung.” Seungkwan whispers, sniffling again and nuzzling into Seokmin’s neck. “I'm not hungry anymore.”

 

“Okay. Wanna go watch TV? 

 

“I guess. What's TV again?” 

 

“The big black thing in the other room.” 

 

“Oh, right. Carry me?” 

 

“Sure, needy.” Seokmin laughs, picking Seungkwan up and carrying him to the other room. He sits on the couch, Seungkwan still nuzzled against his shoulder. He's asleep in seconds and Seokmin chuckles, kissing his forehead. 

 

“What's up with him?” Wonwoo asks, stopped mid-stride to look at the younger two. Seokmin sighs and looks down at the omega. 

 

“He's entered the ‘I want pups now’ phase.” 

 

“Oh.” Wonwoo laughs. “I don't think Mingyu went through that phase.” 

 

“Nah, you guys went right for the baby making.” Seokmin laughs, Wonwoo glaring playfully before laughing as well. 

 

“Yeah, kinda.” He admits, nodding. “Tell him it's a trap.”

 

“I did.” Seokmin jokes. “Nah, I just said we need to finish growing up.” 

 

“That's smart, Seokminnie.” Wonwoo disappears for a moment before reappearing with a glass of water. “I’ll talk to you later. Have fun.”

 

“I will. Thanks, hyung.” Seokmin waves as Wonwoo walks back upstairs, looking back at Seungkwan. He shifts a little to get comfortable before closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the couch. 

\----

 

Jisoo pulls his knees to his chest, playing with his fingers as he stares at the blanket, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

 

_ **** _

 

_ “I didn't do anything! He didn't know! You didn't have to do that! You nearly killed him!” Jisoo squealed as he was dragged. _

 

_ “He's lucky I didn't kill him!”  _

 

_ “No! You can't be like this!” Jisoo stopped, standing his ground. “You can't go around nearly killing everyone who so much as  _ looks _ at me! That's not right!” Jisoo yelled, stomping his foot. He screamed as his wrist was broken, the limb falling to his side. “Now I have to go to the doctor. You don't think before you act, do you?” The other wolf growled before tackling Jisoo to the ground. clawing at his chest and legs before spreading his legs and thrusting without another action, leaving Jisoo crying and screaming out in pain- _

 

_ **** _

 

Jisoo is jerked from his flashback by the bedroom door opening, subconsciously scrambling to cover himself up as if he were exposed. He looks up and meets Jeonghan’s concerned gaze, sniffling and wiping his face. 

 

“I'm okay.” He mumbles, Jeonghan sighing and shutting the door before sitting next to him. Instead of speaking, the elder simply hugs him close, kissing the top of his head. 

 

“You don't have to answer right away. You know that right?” He asks. Jisoo nods and cuddles into the elder, sighing. 

 

“Just had a small flashback, is all.” He sniffles, curling closer.  Jeonghan sighs and rubs Jisoo’s back gently, kissing his forehead. “I want Seungcheol to knot me.”

 

“You do?” Jeonghan asks, looking down at Jisoo. 

 

“Yeah.” Jisoo sighs, lacing his fingers through Jeonghan’s. “Yeah. Just not, not know.” 

 

“Well, we have to wait until you're recovered from your heat.” 

 

“I know.” Jisoo mumbles. “I trust you both. I love you, hyung, and I want this.” 

 

“Of course. Of course.” Jeonghan smiles, leaning down for a kiss from Jisoo. “I love you too.”

 


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy ;)
> 
> Also surprise guests!!

“I can't stand knowing he's in there feeling exactly how I feel during my heats.” Hwanhee whimpers, nuzzling against Minsoo's shoulder.

 

“He'll be fine, Hee-ah. Ruts are tiring. He probably passes out a lot.” 

 

“Have you ever..?”

 

“No, and neither has Sooil. None of us have.” Minsoo shakes his head. “It's an alpha thing, okay? Minghao and Sooil think it's because of what happened yesterday.”

 

“You mean the True Omega.” Hwanhee grumbles, huffing. 

 

“Biologically, they're going to be very attracted to each other.” Minsoo says, Hwanhee growling softly. “ _ But,  _ Dongyeol is your mate and he loves you very much. We don't want him to hurt you, well, again, which is why you have to stay here with me.” 

 

“I know.” Hwanhee sighs, closing his eyes. “Does this mean I get to nap with you too?”

 

“You  _ are  _ cutting into my nap time already.” Minsoo chuckles. “Sooil can deal with it. You need comfort.” Minsoo smiles. “Just be careful.”

 

“Because your.. stomach?” Hwanhee skillfully avoids the word  _ pregnant _ , internally cheering.

 

“Well, between you and me. And Sooil.” Minsoo sighs. “I've started admitting it.”

 

“Oh good!” Hwanhee sighs in relief. “Good. Fuck. I love babies. Have you seen Minkyung yet?”

 

“Yeah, she's adorable.” Minsoo chuckles. “Did you hold her?” 

 

“Oh, no. Definitely not.” Hwanhee shakes his head. “She's so fragile, I'm not holding her.”

 

“You aren't going to break her, Hee-ah.” Minsoo chuckles again, patting Hwanhee's shoulder. “Go to sleep, or I will.” 

 

“You will either way.” Hwanhee laughs, snuggling against Minsoo’s side.

 

\----

 

Wooseok climbs into Jinwook's lap and kisses him gently, cupping the back of his head. 

 

“Hey, uh, no sex in the pool please.” Wooseok pulls back and turns to see Minki smiling at them from the porch. 

 

“No sex.” Jinwook laughs, waving him off. “We wouldn't anyway.” He grins. Minki nods and goes back inside, Jinwook sliding his hands up Wooseok's chest. “You're cold.”

 

“Y-yeah.” Wooseok stutters, nodding. 

 

“Come on.” Jinwook climbs out of the pool and helps Wooseok out, the younger shivering at the cold air. Jinwook steps into the hot tub instead, helping Wooseok in too. 

 

“Hey, Jinwook.” Jinwook looks up to meet Taeil’s gaze over the gate. “Taeyong said you met the True Omega.”

 

“Yeah, and now Dongyeol's gone into a rut.” Jinwook scoffs. 

 

“He's your True Alpha?”

 

“Yeah.” Jinwook nods. 

 

“That's crazy. Do you think the True Omega triggered it?” 

 

“We're pretty sure, yeah.” Jinwook nods. “What about you? How's Youngho?” 

 

“Tired and sore but alive.” Taeil smiles, looking over his shoulder. “No, go away.” He says before a brunette pops up next to him. 

 

“Hello.” He waves excitedly, Jinwook and Wooseok waving back. “I'm Yuta, the one who annoys everyone.” 

 

“Hello.” Jinwook smiles, hugging Wooseok closer to him. 

 

“Hyung!” Jinwook and Wooseok both look but it's Yuta who groans in reply. “Yoonoh-hyung wants to see you.” Yuta sighs and shakes his head, disappearing with a ‘you're lucky you're cute.’ 

 

“Anyway.” Taeil rolls his eyes. “Ignoring him. Taeyong wants to have you over for dinner.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Hell, I don't know. I'm the one cooking, so if I don't know, no one does. Well, Sicheng might, but his focus goes in and out.” Taeil waves as if dismissing the thought. “Anyway. Dinner, next week, our house “

 

“Our whole pack? Yours seems huge.” 

 

“We've had Hwi’s over and they're the same size. It'll be fine.” 

 

“What about Yujin?” Wooseok asks softly, Jinwook turning to him. 

 

“You're right.” He looks to Taeil again. “One of our betas just had a baby, plus we have two pregnant omegas.”

 

“Come on, Jinwook. I know how to cook for a pregnant omega.” Taeil scoffs, shaking his head. “When your true alpha gets out of rut, let me know. I'll start preparing.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Jinwook sighs, Taeil grinning.

 

“Good.” Taeil nods.

 

“So which of your omegas is pregnant?” Jinwook asks, refusing to let Taeil off the hook for his comment. The blush that spreads across his cheeks is answer enough, Jinwook laughing. “Okay. Tell him congrats.” He smiles, Taeil nodding.

 

“I will. Thank you.” He carefully backs away from the fence, Jinwook chuckling. 

 

“What, hyung?

 

“Nothing.” Jinwook shakes his head. “Nothing baby.”

 

\----

 

“You're getting big.” Hwanhee comments, gently rubbing Yein’s stomach. The elder chuckles and nods, kissing Hwanhee’s cheek. “Are you gonna switch rooms with Yujin-hyung soon?” 

 

“No clue.” Yein shrugs, smiling as Sungjun sits next to him. Eunwoo climbs into his lap and gently pats Yein's stomach, smiling. 

 

“She's asleep?” She asks. 

 

“She?” Sungjun asks, Eunwoo nodding. 

 

“Yeah. She.” She shrugs, kissing Yein’s bump before getting down and running away. 

 

“Don't worry. She freaks everyone out.” Minki chuckles, sitting in the chair across from the couch. 

 

“How does she know?” Yein asks, Minki shrugging. 

 

“We don't know. We like to joke that she guessed her own gender.” He laughs, Yein and Sungjun joining in. “She guessed Minkyung’s for them.” Yein chuckles and turns to Sungjun.

 

“I guess you get your wish.” He smiles, giggling as Sungjun kisses him.

 

“I guess so.” Sungjun chuckles, kissing Yein’s forehead.  “You're beautiful. Do you know that?” He sighs, Yein blushing and laughing. 

 

“You're silly, Junnie.” He looks away, Sungjun tilting his chin back toward him.

 

“I love you.” He sings, Yein giggling. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Come on.” Sungjun stands, holding his hands out. “Let's go to the water. I'm hot.” 

 

“It's fall.” Yein laughs, letting the elder pull him up anyway. 

 

\----

 

Hwanhee knocks gently on the door, hearing Dongyeol growl in response. 

 

“He may be just a little feral still.” Sooil warns. “If he tries to have sex with you, don't let him.” Hwanhee nods, knocking again. 

 

“It's me, Yeol.” He says softly, Dongyeol going silent before the door is being unlocked. In a flash it's ripped open and Hwanhee is  being tugged into Dongyeol’s arms. The alpha buries his face in the elder's neck and takes a deep breath, groaning. 

 

“I missed you.” He sighs, pulling back to kiss  Hwanhee deeply. “God I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” Hwanhee mumbles between kisses, petting the back of Dongyeol's head. 

 

Once Dongyeol is done scenting every inch of Hwanhee he pulls him to the bed, laying on top of him.

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Hwanhee chuckles, kissing the top of Dongyeol's head. “Taeyong’s pack wants us over for dinner tomorrow.” 

 

“Why?” Dongyeol scrunches his nose. 

 

“No clue. Jinwook-hyung told me yesterday.” Hwanhee shrugs. “He asked me to tell you.” 

 

“Okay.” Dongyeol shrugs. 

 

The next day the eight of them - Gyujin wasn't feeling up to it and Changhyun stayed behind with him - walk up to the front of Taeyong's house, Jinwook knocking. Hwanhee recognizes Donghyuck when he opens the door, heavy bags under his eyes but a smile on his lips. 

 

“Come on in.” He says, still managing to smile.

 

“Rough night?” Hwanhee asks, the younger nodding.

 

“Minhyung finally presented yesterday.” He says as he shits the door. “Me, him, and Taeyong-hyung all went on  a run so we're a little tired.”

 

“Ah.” Hwanhee nods, smiling at Dongyeol. “He presented before me.” 

 

“It's true.” Dongyeol nods. Donghyuck nods and smiles, turning toward the stairs as Minhyung stumbles down them. He rushes to help him, Dongyeol growling softly. 

 

“What?” Hwanhee frowns. 

 

“Nothing, nothing.” Dongyeol clears his throat. Hwanhee frowns, leaning into the younger. 

 

“Our newest Alpha, Minhyung.” Taeyong introduces, Minhyung waving once he's sat down. “He twisted his ankle on our run last night.” He explains. Hwanhee laces his fingers through Dongyeol’s, watching Donghyuck kiss Minhyung’s forehead gently. The elder chuckles and waves him off, Hwanhee smiling at Dongyeol. 

 

\----

 

“Can I help?” Wooseok asks, standing in the entrance of the kitchen and watching Taeil putter around. 

 

“No, it's okay. Youngho will grab the high stuff for me.” Taeil smiles at Wooseok.

 

“Are you sure?” Wooseok grabs a bowl as it falls off of the counter, Taeil watching in shock. 

 

“Well, I guess I could use some help. I guess he gets in the way sometimes.” Taeil laughs and gently pats his stomach where a slight bump is visible. Wooseok laughs and nods, getting started helping. 

 

“Jinwook says you went to school together?” Wooseok asks, cutting vegetables.

 

“Yeah. Well, they were in Youngho’s grade. I was a grade above.”

 

“Grade?” Wooseok frowns, Taeil waving it off. 

 

“Nevermind.” He chuckles. “I didn't know them too well to be honest, most of my friends were outside of the school. Like Taeyong and Yuta.”

 

“They didn't go to school with you?”

 

“Nah, they weren't raised in the city like Youngho and I.” Taeil smiles. “They did agree to move here pretty quickly though. Back before we acquired all of our pups.” Taeil laughs as a boy comes into the kitchen and steals a piece of cheese. 

 

“You need help, hyung?” He asks, gently patting Taeil’s stomach. 

 

“Nope.” Taeil chuckles. “Wooseok is helping. Thank you though, Jisung-ie.” He kisses the younger’s forehead. Jisung giggles and nods, leaning down to kiss Taeil’s bump before leaving the kitchen. 

 

“Isn't he the youngest?” 

 

“Yeah, though Chenle is only a few months older.”

 

“Ah.” Wooseok nods, going back to cutting vegetables. 

 

“Enslaving the guests, hyung?” Youngho steps into the kitchen with a laugh, stealing a kiss. 

 

“He offered. Your son keeps knocking things over.” Wooseok watches Taeil feed Youngho a piece of meat, the taller humming. 

 

“It's a boy?” Wooseok asks, the elder two turning to him. 

 

“We alternate weeks. We don't know what it is yet so we switch off calling it a boy or a girl.” Taeil explains with a small laugh as Youngho rubs his belly. 

 

“Oh.” Wooseok chuckles, turning back around. 

 

“Go. We're working.” Taeil says, Youngho laughs. 

 

“Okay, okay.” He kisses Taeil one last time before leaving, the elder stirring the meat in the pan. 

 

“Having fun?” Jinwook asks from the doorway, Wooseok grinning at him. 

 

“Much.” He giggles as the alpha presses a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“So, Jinwook.” Taeil leans back against the counter, meat cooling. “You two got pups on the brain yet?” Wooseok gasps at the words, slicing his finger open. The older two scramble to help him patch up the cut, Jinwook kissing him gently. “I'm so sorry.” Taeil apologizes.

 

“It's okay.” Jinwook hugs Wooseok close. “We always have pups on the brain because of our two pregnant ones.” He smiles at Wooseok. “But we don't need our own.” Wooseok gapes at him, the elder chuckling. “My Wooseokkie is all I need.”

 

“Awe.” Taeil giggles, grinning. “That's so cute.” 

 

“Hyung!” A small - still taller than Taeil though - brunette runs into the kitchen, whispering in Taeil’s ear. 

 

“Sicheng, honey, I love you.” he sighs, kissing Sicheng’s forehead. “Fetch Chenle, would you?” Sicheng pouts but does as he's asked, running in with an even shorter boy. He turns to Sicheng and Wooseok watches in confusion as Chinese is exchanged between them before the smaller laughs and nods, holding up his hand. 

 

“He's worried about Taeyong-hyung because he's sleeping a lot.” 

 

“Is Yuta with him?” Sicheng nods. “Chenle, go fetch Yuta for me.” The smaller boy runs at the instructions, Sicheng whimpering. Jinwook finishes cutting the vegetables for Wooseok before tugging him out of the kitchen to sit on the floor of the living room.

 

\----

 

Minsoo curls both of his arms around one of Sooil’s, lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of his hand. He watches members of Taeyong’s pack come and go, Sooil kissing the top of his head.

 

“You okay?” He asks, Minsoo humming. 

 

“Yeah.” He shrugs. “Just weird being around so many wolves, I guess.” He chuckles. Sooil nods and leans down for a kiss, Minsoo giggling. 

 

“I don't think we've met.” A voice says, forcing them apart. “Jung Yoonoh. They say you're the pack medic.” Sooil chuckles and nods.

 

“They are correct.” 

 

“Ah. okay. I'm ours.” He smiles, sitting across from the pair. Sooil perks up a bit, Minsoo leaning against him with a smile. His eyes slip shut and he doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he's jerked awake by a hand on his stomach. 

 

“Hey. Don't worry, it's just me.” Sooil whispers, kissing his forehead. “Are you tired still?” 

 

“I didn't know I was tired before.” Minsoo admits, chuckling softly. Sooil laughs and squeezes his hand as the younger looks around. “Where'd Yoonoh go?” 

 

“Look at Minhyung’s ankle.” Sooil says, Minsoo nodding. Sooil smiles and pokes his cheek, the younger pouting. 

 

“Don't poke me.” 

 

“Why not?” Sooil laughs, Minsoo pouting more and poking him back. 

 

“Have you been mates long?” Minsoo looks up at the speaker, the boy small and childish-looking. 

 

“I'd say so. What're we at, three years?” Sooil asks, grinning. Minsoo laughs and nods, the boy smiling. 

 

“You?” He asks.

 

“Oh, I'm only fifteen.” The boy says, looking down. “I'm the second youngest.” 

 

“Oh.” Minsoo smiles. “Well, you'll get there.”

 

“Yeah. Someday.” 

 

“Chenle is one of my students.” Yoonoh says, appearing from no where and patting the boy’s shoulder. “The other is over there.” He points to a blonde-haired wolf joking around with another light haired wolf and a brunette. “He takes good care of Jaemin, the brunette.”

 

“Are they mates?” Minsoo asks. 

 

“They're young, so we can't tell, but we expect it, yes.” Yoonoh admits, letting Chenle go when another wolf calls for him. “Jeno and Renjun are actually both older than Donghyuck.”

 

“Oh.” Sooil smiles. “That's cool.” Yoonoh nods and waves as he walks away.

 

\----

  
  


“I'm tired.” Yein whines, Sungjun laughing. 

 

“Of course you are. You're always tired.” He grins, kissing Yein’s cheek. 

 

“I'm gonna go see if they need help in the kitchen.” Yein stands, waddling toward the kitchen with a sigh. 

 

“Go sit down.” Wooseok says when he sees Yein, the younger whining. 

 

“Let me help, hyung.” 

 

“Taeil is already knocking things over, look how small he is. You need to rest.” Wooseok reasons, patting Yein’s shoulder. 

 

“You can go tell everyone it's almost ready?” Taeil offers, Yein smiling and nodding. 

 

“Okay.” Yein is interrupted on his waddle back to the living room by the door being thrown open, the two new men grinning. 

 

“We’re home!” He shouts, a couple of the pups running to hug them as the older members grin back. 

 

“Ten! Kun!” Taeil shouts, the new men staring at him. 

 

“When did this happen, hyung?” The brunette asks, hugging Taeil and rubbing his belly. 

 

“Not too long ago, Tennie.” Taeil chuckles, kissing the other’s forehead. 

 

“Did you acquire new wolves?” The blonde asks, looking around. 

 

“No, Jinwook lives behind us, with Minki.” 

 

“Oh.” The blonde looks around Taeil and looks Yein up and down, making him retreat slightly. 

 

“Watch it, Kun.” Ten says, gripping the blonde’s shoulder. Kun sighs and nods, letting Ten take his hand and lead him away. Yein is surprised when Youngho limps down the stairs and nearly runs into Ten’s arms, kissing him deeply. He frowns, turning to see Taeil smiling fondly. 

 

“Youngho and Ten have a thing.” he explains to Yein. “They're drawn to each other.”

 

“It doesn't bother you?”

 

“Nah.” Taeil shrugs. “Not when they both fuck me. Besides. Youngho is my mate, not his.”

 

“Must be nice.” Yein chuckles, announcing the status of dinner to the wolves in the living room before cuddling into Sungjun’s side again. 

 

\----

 

Dongyeol plays with Hwanhee’s fingers in his lap as the elder talks to both Donghyuck and Minhyung, jerked into the conversation when Hwanhee makes a fist and taps his chin with his other hand. “Yeol?”

 

“Yeah?” He asks, squeezing Hwanhee's hand gently. 

 

“I asked how it feels. A rut.” Minhyung says, Dongyeol sighing.

 

“Honestly, I just felt angry.” Dongyeol shrugs. “I wanted to break something - anything, everything.” He looks back down. “It might be different for me, i don't think anyone in our pack had gone through one before.”

 

“Ruts bring out your most primal of urges.” Dongyeol looks up to see Youngho above them. “Anger was mine too.”

 

“You've had one, hyung?” Minhyung asks, Donghyuck’s jaw dropped open.

 

“I've had a few. In fact, I nearly broke Taeil’s arm during one.”

 

“Are you serious?” Hwanhee gapes, Dongyeol poking his side. 

 

“Good thing they kept you away.” 

 

“Definitely.” Youngho agrees. “It took me months to even consider forgiving myself.”

 

“I'm fine, Youngho.” Taeil suddenly appears, running a hand through Youngho’s hair. Dongyeol finds his eyes drawn to his stomach, swallowing. 

 

“You okay?” Hwanhee asks, Dongyeol nodding and looking down again. 

 

“Dinner’s done, by the way.” Taeil smiles at the younger wolves, pulling Youngho down for a kiss as Dongyeol helps Donghyuck help Minhyung to the table. Once sat down, Dongyeol stares down at his plate. Hwanhee gently squeezes his hand, frowning softly. 

 

“I'm okay. I just don't feel well.” The younger mumbles, Hwanhee sighing and nodding. 

 

“It's okay if you don't want to eat.” Taeil says, Dongyeol looking up at him. “Taeyong never has an appetite immediately after his rut. Youngho, on the other hand,” He turns to look at his mate. “He always has an appetite.” 

 

“It's not that, it's just-” 

 

“It's me.” Minhyung interrupts, Dongyeol nodding slowly. 

 

“Being honest, i thought it would be Taeil.” Sooil says, Dongyeol frowning at him. 

 

“Why him?”

 

“You do keep staring at him.” Hwanhee points out. 

 

“Yeol, you just got out of a rut. Your  _ first _ rut.” Jinwook says softly. 

 

“Look me in the eyes and tell me your thoughts aren't haunted by the idea of breeding your mate.” Taeil says and Dongyeol’s head snaps toward him so fast he's afraid he may break his own neck. 

 

“How do you know?”

 

“How do you think i got pregnant?” He asks, grin on his face as he glances at Youngho. The younger chuckles, shrugging. 

 

“Yeol…?” Hwanhee gently takes Dongyeol's hand. 

 

“I'm fine. Let's talk later, okay?” The alpha mutters, Hwanhee sighing before nodding. 

 

“Okay. Okay.” He gently kisses Dongyeol's shoulder. Dongyeol sighs and starts eating. gently squeezing Hwanhee’s hand.

 

\----

 

Sooil gently rubs his hand across Minsoo’s thigh as they eat, the younger staring down at his food disinterestedly.

 

“You okay, baby?” He asks, Minsoo shrugging.

 

“Yeah. Just not hungry.”

 

“That's not like you these days.” 

 

“I'm not hungry, okay?” Minsoo hisses, Sooil sighing.

 

“Okay, baby. Okay.” He kisses the top of Minsoo’s head before continuing eating himself. The omega sighs and leans his head on Sooil’s shoulder, squeezing his hand.  He slowly starts to eat, watching Wooseok and Jinwook actively talk with members of Taeyong’s pack. 

 

“Sooil.” Minsoo mumbles, the elder looking down at him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Sooil smiles, kissing the top of Minsoo’s head again.

 

\----

 

“So you guys leave often?” Jinwook asks, Ten and Kun nodding. 

 

“Yeah. We leave the most.”

 

“Occasionally i take Sicheng or the others, but it's usually Ten and I.” Kun says, Jinwook nodding. 

 

“Is it hard to be away?” Wooseok asks, Kun and Ten sharing a look. 

 

“Not always.” Ten finally answers, glancing toward Youngho. “Sometimes.” He nods. 

 

“It's harder for Ten than it is for me. Especially if i have Sicheng, Renjun, or Chenle with me. There's not much holding me to the pack besides them and Taeil.”

 

“When did you join?”

 

“Just before we moved here, to the city. Taeil, Taeyong, Yuta, Youngho, Dongyoung, Yoonoh, Minhyung, Jeno, and I.” Kun says, leaning back in his seat. 

 

“Wow. So all of your pups joined here? In the city?” Wooseok asks, Kun nodding. 

 

“Mostly outcasts. Born with the wolf genes and turned away from orphanages and adoption centers.”

 

“Kun-ge.” Wooseok looks up as a small boy leans down to whisper in Kun’s ear. 

 

“Yes, Junnie. That's okay.” Kun smiles, patting the younger's shoulder as he scurries off to the living room after Jeno. Wooseok squeezes Jinwook’s hand, the elder smiling. “What about your youngest two?”

 

“Well. Hwanhee was just a pup, maybe fourteen, when he found us out in the woods.” Jinwook says, looking down the table at their maknaes. “I found Dongyeol a few months later, hiding behind a dumpster. He has no memory of it besides what I've told him, he's a few months younger than Hwanhee.” 

 

“Ah. Sounds sad.” Kun comments, Jinwook nodding. 

 

“Quite.” He agrees.

 

\----

 

Hwanhee pulls Dongyeol into the bathroom, unwilling to wait much longer to speak to him.

 

“Talk to me, Yeol.” He whispers, pulling the younger close. The alpha sighs and kisses Hwanhee’s forehead, shaking his head. 

 

“It’s nothing really.”

 

“You wanting to breed me is not  _ nothing _ , baby. We need to talk about things. Okay?” Hwanhee pulls Dongyeol down into a gentle kiss. The younger sighs and pulls back to hug Hwanhee, pressing his face into his neck. 

 

“It's just a lingering thought I've been having. All through my rut, thinking about you was the only thing that kept me sane, and those thoughts often escalated into….. Dirtier…. Thoughts. Such as breeding you and stuff.”

 

“Stuff?” Hwanhee kisses the side of Dongyeol’s head. 

 

“Stuff.” The younger shrugs. 

 

“What kind of stuff?”

 

“Like, how it would feel to fuck you into the mattress for fucking  _ days _ , you moaning out my name the way you do, so pretty. How it would feel to bend you in half and fucking  _ fill you up _ ,” Dongyeol grips Hwanhee's hips and whispers into his ear. “To fill you with pups, all mine, all  _ mine _ , just the way you belong.” The alpha bites down none-too-gently on Hwanhee's ear, the omega crying out softly. “You don't even understand how much i thought about fucking you until you can't walk, until you can't  _ think,  _ not about anything other than my cock and the way it feels inside of you.” Hwanhee moans quietly, Dongyeol’s words getting to him. “It's all i can think about. How good you beg. How beautiful you sound. Just how willing you are to give yourself to me.” Dongyeol bites into Hwanhee's neck, the elder moaning again and pulling their hips together. “I thought about the way you kiss me when you cum, hot and messy like you just can't control yourself. Like you need me, right then and there, to hold you steady, to ground you as you climax around my knot.” Hwanhee gasps softly, grinding harshly against Dongyeol. The alpha moans quietly, biting Hwanhee again. “I just want to mark you up, cover you in bites so everyone can see. Can see just how good you always are for me, how you fucking take it like you love it. Like there's nothing better in this  world than my cock inside of you.” Hwanhee whimpers, grabbing a handful of Dongyeol’s hair and pulling. The alpha grunts at the action, finally pushing his hips forward against Hwanhee's. 

 

“Keep go-going-” Hwanhee breaks off with a moan, Dongyeol smirking. 

 

“My favorite is when you're in heat and you  _ beg _ so  _ much _ . You don't even know what you're saying, too wrapped up in the heat to know what's going on.” Dongyeol bites Hwanhee's shoulder, the omega sobbing against his chest. “The way you moan my name in heat is the  _ best _ , so different than normal. It's louder, more primal and less caring if others can hear. It's pure instinct and it's fucking sexy.” Dongyeol unbuttons Hwanhee's pants and slides his hands into them, cupping the elder’s ass. “You get so wet for me, baby. I can't stand it.” Dongyeol slides his hands into Hwanhee's underwear, running his fingers through his slick. Hwanhee continues to cry at all the stimulation, Dongyeol's touch, bites, and most of all, his words. “Are you gonna cum for me? Like a good little omega?” Hwanhee cries out as Dongyeol pushes a finger inside of him, nodding. 

 

“Yes! Yes! I'll be goo-good!” He nearly shouts, Dongyeol smirking and biting his shoulder again. 

 

“Cum for me, baby.” He says, pressing down on Hwanhee’s prostate as he says it. Hwanhee sobs through his orgasm, gripping Dongyeol's sides tightly and shaking in his arms. He collapses when he's done, Dongyeol catching him and stopping him from hitting the ground. He kneels and pulls Hwanhee into his arms, hugging him as he cries. Hwanhee shakily lifts a hand and presses it to Dongyeol's crotch, the alpha hissing. 

 

“You p-popp-ped a kn-knot-t.” He stutters, Dongyeol smiling.

 

“I did.” He admits, watching Hwanhee try to unbutton his pants while still shaking like a leaf and crying. Dongyeol undoes his own pants for him, the omega pulling his cock out. His hand is slow and shaking but Hwanhee makes Dongyeol cum in less than five strokes, painting the floor white. Hwanhee cries through Dongyeol's orgasm as well, stroking the side of his neck. When Dongyeol's orgasm finally ends, he relaxes indefinitely, stroking Hwanhee's hair. “I love you, baby. I love you so much.” He mumbles, Hwanhee crying harder. 

 

“I lo-love you to-too.” He hiccups, Dongyeol smiling and continuing to comfort the omega after his intense orgasm. 

 

“I think we should head back out, the others might get suspicious.” He says after a while.

 

“Th-they probab-ably heard.” Hwanhee hiccups, sniffling. 

 

“Probably, but that doesn't mean we leave cum all over their bathroom.” Dongyeol chuckles, making Hwanhee smile.

 

“Did that he-help?” 

 

“Help? Help what?” Dongyeol frowns. 

 

“Y-your th-thoughts. About m-me.” 

 

“Oh baby. I'll never stop thinking about just how good you are for me.” Dongyeol smiles, gently kissing Hwanhee. The omega whimpers, lifting his head from Dongyeol's shoulder and groaning from having been in one position so long. He stretches his neck before sighing. 

 

“I don't th-think i can sta-stand.” 

 

“Just sit over here on the floor, let me clean up okay?”

 

“You’re an assh-hole.” Hwanhee groans, Dongyeol laughing. 

 

“I'm pretty sure you just had the greatest orgasm of your life, how am i an asshole?”

 

“I c-came in my p-pants!” Hwanhee whines, Dongyeol laughing. 

 

“Sorry baby. I didn't think about that.” He pauses in scrubbing the floor to kiss Hwanhee’s cheek. The elder huffs and wipes away his dried tears, sniffling. Donyeol smiles and finishes cleaning the floor, washing his hands before lifting Hwanhee to his feet. They both turn as there's a knock on the door, a familiar head of black hair poking in. 

 

“We're the closest in height among the omegas.” Yuta says, holding out a pair of pants to Hwanhee. The younger omega takes the pants, smiling. 

 

“Thank you so much.”

 

“No problem. And uh, keep ‘em. Okay?” Hwanhee laughs and nods. 

 

“Okay. Thank you. Again.” Yuta nods and backs out, Hwanhee dropping his pants. “Clean me up, since you made me cum in my pants.” Hwanhee pouts, Dongyeol laughing.

 

“Yes, your highness.”

 

~

 

When they head downstairs, Wooseok fusses over Hwanhee, wiping his eyes and fixing his hair. 

 

“I'm okay, hyung.”

 

“You were crying! What did you do?” He hisses at Dongyeol, the younger chuckling and biting his lip. Hwanhee giggles and leans against him, blushing. 

 

“Let's just say Yeollie didn't hurt me. Okay?” 

 

“Did he say something?”

 

“Nothing i didn't like.” Hwanhee giggles again, Wooseok frowning.

 

“Don't look into it.” Yuta says, patting Wooseok’s shoulder. 

 

They head home shortly after that, Jinwook and Wooseok cornering then in the kitchen. 

 

“You fucked in their bathroom!?” Jinwook hisses, Wooseok gasping. 

 

“No!” Dongyeol protests. “We just talked.”

 

“That's why Hwanhee is wearing Yuta’s pants? Because you guys  _ talked _ ?” Jinwook says, Hwanhee blushing. 

 

“ _ Hyung _ .” He whines, hiding his face in Dongyeol’s chest. Jinwook sighs and pulls Hwanhee into a hug, Wooseok running his fingers through the omega’s hair. 

 

“You two go get cleaned up. Take a shower or something. You both need it.” Jinwook lets Dongyeol drag Hwanhee away, the maknaes disappearing up the stairs.

 

\----

 

Gyujin gently touches Minkyung’s hair, sighing. 

 

“Why are you sighing?” Changhyun asks without opening his eyes, half asleep in the chair. 

 

“Is she supposed to have so little hair?” Gyujin pouts, Changhyun lifting his head with a grunt. 

 

“All babies have a small amount of hair. It's not like their hair grows while they're inside of you.” Changhyun stretches his neck, groaning softly.  

 

“Why don't you come lay with us?” Gyujin asks, shifting Minkyung in his arms. 

 

“I don't want to hurt you.” 

 

“You won't hurt me. I want to be near you. It makes me happy.” Gyujin pouts, the alpha laughing and standing. 

 

“Alright. Make room.” He stretches before climbing onto the bed with Gyujin. He presses a kiss to the side of his head, smiling widely. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Gyujin grins, looking up and pressing a kiss to Changhyun’s lips. Minkyung whines quietly, her parents laughing. 

  
“I love you too, baby.” Changhyun smiles, brushing his fingers against her hair. Gyujin chuckles, leaning against Changhyun. 


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the fic lets pretend Lucas doesn't speak Korean and Jungwoo speaks very little Chinese ok thanks

Taeil grunts as he makes to stand, being quickly helped up by Dongyoung. 

 

“Thanks.” He smiles, patting the younger’s shoulder. Dongyoung smiles and nods, watching him waddle away toward the kitchen. Taeil pouts when he looks into the pantry and sees how low the chips are, whining softly to himself and looking for something else to eat. 

 

“Hi hyung.” Sicheng chirps, pressing a gentle kiss to Taeil’s cheek. “Need anything?”

 

“Well, the chips i want are way down there, where i can't get them.” He points, Sicheng laughing and grabbing them. “Thanks, Sicheng-ah.” Taeil smiles, rubbing Sicheng’s shoulder before sitting at the table to eat.

 

“Morning hyung. And company.” Youngho chuckles, leaning over Taeil to peck his lips before pressing a gentle kiss to his stomach. 

 

“So, I think I know.” Taeil says as Youngho ventures into the kitchen for food. 

 

“Know what, baby?”

 

“It's definitely a boy.” Youngho freezes before walking back over and crouching in front of Taeil. 

 

“Definitely?”

 

“Yeah. Definitely. I had a dream about it.” Taeil smiles, running his fingers through Youngho’s hair. The younger laughs softly, kissing Taeil’s stomach again. 

 

“Our baby boy.” He sighs, Taeil sniffling softly. “Don't cry!” He pouts, kissing Taeil’s knuckles. 

 

“I can't  _ not _ cry!” Taeil whines, squeezing Youngho’s hand. “That's our baby. And I'm hormonal.” Taeil pouts, leaning down for a kiss from Youngho. The alpha chuckles at his mate, kissing his knee. 

 

“I love you. So much. I'm so sorry for all the strife I've caused you in the past, baby. So sorry.” 

 

“It's okay, Youngho. It's okay because you're better now. Right?”

 

“Of course.” Youngho smiles. He's leaning in for another kiss when the front door is thrown open, Ten and Taeyong carrying Minhyung through it with Donghyuck and Yuta trailing worriedly after. 

 

“What happened!?” Taeil demands, Youngho standing. 

 

“Later. Yoonoh!” Taeyong says, him and Ten gently laying Minhyung on the floor. Their medic rushes down the stairs, barely hesitating before getting to work. Taeil watches as Chenle and Jeno run into the room to help, Donghyuck crying into Yuta’s chest. 

 

\----

 

Minhyung groans loudly, swatting at Chenle. 

 

“That hurt.” 

 

“Sorry, hyung.” Chenle mumbles, gently patting at the cut on his side. 

 

“Hey.” Minhyung pokes his cheek. “I'm okay.” He rasps, Chenle nodding and blinking away tears. 

 

“No tears.” Yoonoh says softly, Minhyung agreeing with a grunt as he lays his head back down.

 

“Ow!” He shouts, kicking when someone - most likely Yoonoh - pokes him with something. “What the fuck, asshole!”

 

“Language, Minhyung.” Yoonoh scolds lightly, making the younger groan.

 

“I'm like, a whole adult now.” 

 

“You're currently  _ not _ a  _ whole _ adult. Just so you know.” Minhyung can't recognize the voice immediately but only Yuta would joke at a time like this, so he assumes it's the elder omega. 

 

“Where's Hyuck?” Minhyung finally asks, opening his eyes and looking around. He sees Yoonoh and Yuta share a look, trying to sit up. “Where is he? Is he hurt too!?” 

 

“He's  _ fine _ , Minhyung.” Yoonoh forces Minhyung to lay back down, finishing stitching his side up. 

 

“He's just a bit emotionally beat up from you being hurt, is all.” Yuta says, kneeling next to Minhyung’s head. 

 

“I need him. I need to see him.” 

 

“Minhyung-”

 

“No!” The younger yells, trying to sit up again. “ _ I need him _ !” 

 

“I'm here, hyung.” Minhyung looks up as Donghyuck appears above him, cheeks and eyes puffy and red. Minhyung tries to reach up and touch his cheek but finds himself unable to use his arm, grunting as it lays at his side. 

 

“You'll be fine, Min.” Yoonoh says, petting his hair gently.

 

“My arm-”

 

“I'll fix you up, don't worry.” Yoonoh smile before going back to stitching him up. 

 

“I'm so scared.” Donghyuck whispers, Minhyung sighing softly. 

 

“Me too, baby. Don't worry about me, Yoonoh-hyung is gonna fix me right up.” He smiles, Donghyuck leaning down to kiss his forehead. Minhyung groans as Yoonoh gently lifts the arm that he can move, setting it perpendicular to its previous position. He gets started fixing his side that Chenle had been on, Minhyung whining softly. Donghyuck whimpers quietly, cradling Minhyung’s head in his lap.

 

\----

 

Yuta hides his face in Taeyong's chest, the alpha gently pushing his shoulder. 

 

“I need to go talk to Taeil-hyung, okay?” He says softly, Yuta whining in protest as he tries to stand. “Come on, Yuyu. Fifteen minutes, okay? Be good and stay here.” Yuta huffs, hating himself for being so soft for that nickname. 

 

“Fifteen minutes.” He grumbles, rolling over on their bed and hugging a pillow to his chest. Taeyong chuckles softly before standing and leaving, shutting the door behind himself. Yuta huffs again, shifting positions on the bed and pulling the blankets tighter around himself.

 

He must fall asleep because he wakes up to the bedroom door opening and closing and someone crawling onto the bed with him. He willingly opens his arms to let Sicheng wiggle his way into them, hugging the younger. 

 

“Taeyong-hyung told me to keep you company while he talks to Taeil-hyung.” 

 

“You know he hates it when you call him hyung.” Yuta chuckles, kissing Sicheng’s forehead. 

 

“I can't help it, it's habit.” 

 

“I know it is, baby. I know it is.” Yuta kisses Sicheng gently, cupping his face between his hands. The younger omega hums quietly, pushing up to kiss Yuta deeper. 

 

“Well, that's what i like to see.” Yuta pulls back to glare at Taeyong where he stands in the doorway. 

 

“Go away.” He mutters, Taeyong laughing as he walks toward the bed. He crawls on behind Yuta, kissing his neck gently. 

 

“I love you, Yuyu.” He mumbles, the omega giggling. 

 

“What about me?” Sicheng whines, Taeyong taking his hand. 

 

“I love you too, baby.” He smiles, leaning over Yuta to kiss Sicheng. The smaller giggles happily, gripping Yuta’s hand with his free one. Taeyong pulls back and smiles at them, sighing. “I love you both. So much.” 

 

“Love you too, hyung.” Sicheng giggles, Yuta smiling at Taeyong.

 

“I love you too, Yongie.” He says before Taeyong can say anything to Sicheng. The alpha sighs and lets it slide, kissing Yuta’s shoulder. Yuta chuckles softly, leaning forward to kiss Sicheng again. 

 

“So, do my beauties have anything planned for tomorrow?” Taeyong asks, Sicheng giggling softly as he pulls back from the kiss. 

 

“Sleep.” Yuta replies, shrugging. 

 

“Come on, it's Christmastime. Let's do something fun.” 

 

“Like what?” Yuta huffs, pressing his face into Sicheng’s shoulder. 

 

“Anything. We can go out-”

 

“Too cold.” Sicheng whines, cuddling closer to Yuta. 

 

“We can watch movies-”

 

“I’ve already seen all of the movies we own.” Yuta reminds Taeyong, the alpha huffing.

 

“Fine then. Sleep the day away. I don’t care.” He rolls over, Yuta and Sicheng sharing a look. The elder of the two rolls his eyes, rolling over and gently kissing the back of Taeyong’s neck. 

 

“Yongie~” He sings softly, rubbing his nose against Taeyong’s nape. The alpha hums softly, Yuta chuckling. “Yongie, you know we love you and want to do things with you, you’re just repetitive and predictable.” He mumbles, rubbing Taeyong’s shoulder. Sicheng whines softly from behind Yuta, the elder omega waving him on until he wraps his arms around him and kisses his shoulder. 

 

“I'm predictable?” Taeyong asks quietly, Yuta humming in affirmation. “Even in bed?” 

 

“Hmm. Sometimes. During Sicheng-ah’s heat you are.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Yes. You do the same thing every time.” Yuta nods even though Taeyong can't see him. 

 

“Oh.” Taeyong rolls back over. “What do you want to do, then? Besides sleep.” Yuta shrugs at the question. 

 

“I don't know. You're the alpha, you're supposed to know.” 

 

“You're so unreasonable, Yuyu.” Taeyong laughs, hugging the two omegas.

 

\----

 

Donghyuck has Minhyung's head pillowed on his chest and the elders arms around his waist but he still can't sleep, reliving the moment Minhyung was attacked over and over in his mind. He looks at the door when he hears footsteps, the door opening to reveal their younger roommate.

 

“Oh. Hey, Nana.” Donghyuck sighs, rubbing Minhyung's back. Jaemin smiles and crawls into his own bed, groaning softly. “Something wrong?” Donghyuck asks, eager to escape his own mind for a moment.

 

“Jeno is a bit sick and hyungs won't let me be with him.”

 

“Sick how?” 

 

“Coughing, mostly. Says his head and chest hurts and he can barely breathe.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Do you know what's wrong?” Jaemin sits up so quickly he nearly smacks his head on the bunk above him.

 

“I have a guess. That's all.”

 

“Dongsookie.” Minhyung whines. “Who are you talking to? Go to sleep.”

 

“I'm talking to Nana, hyung. Jeno is sick.” 

 

“Sick?” Minhyung frowns. Jaemin nods and relays the elder’s symptoms, Minhyung humming. “Poor boy. Gonna shift soon.” He mutters before promptly passing back out, too much medicine in his system to stay awake very long. 

 

“Sh-shift?” Jaemin stutters out. 

 

“It’s my guess too. He’ll be okay. Minhyung was fine after he shifted.” 

 

“But look at him now!” Jaemin whines. Donghyuck shushes him quickly, sighing. 

 

“This isn't a side effect of the shift, Nana. This is what happens when alphas get cocky.” Donghyuck huffs, glaring at Minhyung. 

 

“He’ll be fine, hyung. He's strong.” Jaemin smiles softly, still nervous. Donghyuck sighs again and nods. 

 

“I know. Thanks, Nana.” He smiles. “And hey. Don't worry about Jeno. He's strong too. He’ll be okay.” Jaemin nods and lays back down. 

 

“Try and get some sleep, hyung. It's gonna be a busy week.”

 

\----

 

“What the hell!?” Jisung jerks awake at the yell from downstairs, whining into Chenle’s shirt. 

 

“It's okay, love.” Chenle says softly, Jisung nodding. The shouting continues for a bit before quieting down, Jisung looking up at Chenle. “It'll be fine. Let hyungs figure it out.” Jisung huffs and cuddles closer, closing his eyes. He wakes up about two hours later when Chenle climbs out of bed, the elder kissing his forehead. “Don't worry. I'm gonna go get hyung. Okay?” Jisung frowns and whines again, listening to Chenle’s footsteps as they leave the room. His and another set re enter in a moment, Jisung easily recognizing the heavy-set foot of their eldest hyung. 

 

“He's burning up and he doesn't want to let go of me but other than that i can't see any other symptoms.” Chenle says as Jisung grapples for his hand, squeezing it tightly when he finds it. 

 

“Oh, i do.” Taeil sighs, feeling Jisung’s forehead. 

 

“Why are you feeling me-?” Jisung pries his eyes open to see Taeil pressing the back of his hand against Chenle’s forehead, sighing. 

 

“Yep. Just as i thought.” Taeil clicks his tongue. “I need to speak with Yoonoh. For now, stay with him.”

 

“What is it, hyung!?” Chenle whines. 

 

“They call it  _ adfectantibus Romanis febricitantem _ .” Jisung frowns and closes his eyes again, the long, foreign words hurting his head. 

 

“Uh, what the hell?”

 

“It loosely translates to ‘courting fever’. We told you guys the ritual would start, although i didn't realize it would start itself.” Taeil sighs, pressing his hand to Jisung’s forehead. “You can either stay away from each other for about a month or you can be even closer for a week.”

 

“Week.” Jisung mutters, unable to open his eyes again. 

 

“Why is it worse for him?” Chenle asks in a soft voice, Taeil sighing again. 

 

“Maybe because he's younger. Maybe because he's more attached. There are plenty of reasons he's more affected than you are. You should make the decision.” 

 

“Wha-  _ me _ !?” Chenle asks. “I don't want to leave him like this!” 

 

“Then that's your decision. Just know that it's forever, yeah?” Jisung opens his eyes and meets Chenle’s, the elder’s filled with tears. 

 

“Hyung.” He groans softly, Chenle nodding. 

 

“Yeah. That's my decision.” Taeil nods and pats his shoulder. 

 

“Okay.” He hugs the younger before leaving, Chenle crawling back into bed with Jisung. The younger quickly curls against him, whimpering. 

 

“Hey, it's okay.” Chenle whispers, rubbing Jisung’s back. Jisung sobs quietly and Chenle sighs, hugging the younger tightly. “We're gonna be okay.”

 

\----

 

Taeil grunts softly, stretching slightly and pouting when his shirt rides up. 

 

“How're my babies?” Youngho asks, kneeling next to the couch and gently pushing Taeil’s shirt up the rest of the way. 

 

“Tired.” Taeil sighs. “At least, I am. He's as energetic as ever.” He whines as the baby moves, Youngho chuckling. 

 

“I think he likes me.”

 

“He better. I have to put up with you.” Taeil jokes, running his fingers through Youngho’s hair. The younger laughs, kissing Taeil’s stomach gently.

 

“I love you, hyung.”

 

“I love you too.” Taeil smiles, gently kissing the younger. He looks up when the door opens, Kun stumbling in with blood on his shirt. “Kun-!”

 

“I'm okay.” Kun says. “But i have some other wolves-” Youngho is out the door before Kun can finish, helping a young boy limp into the house. He carefully sets him down before carrying another in, this one even more beat up. Taeil sits up but stays on the couch, watching. 

 

“Taeyong! Yoonoh!” He finally shouts, the others rushing down the stairs. 

 

“What the hell?” Taeyong says.

 

“Where's Chenle?” Jeno asks as he joins Yoonoh and Taeyong. 

 

“Busy.” Taeil answers. “You're feeling better?” He asks Jeno.

 

“I'll be okay. So it's just me and Yoonoh-hyung?”

 

“I can help. I've had training. He's Chinese.” Kun says, pointing to wolf with the smaller face that Youngho had carried in. Yoonoh nods. 

 

“Get started then.” He says, Youngho rejoining Taeil on the couch to try and keep him calm.

 

\----

 

“Hey. Hey. Stay with me. Okay?” Yoonoh pats the boy’s cheek. “Hey. What's your name?” The boy coughs, groaning softly. 

 

“Jung-Jungwoo.” He grunts out, Yoonoh nodding. 

 

“Okay Jungwoo. What about your friend? What's his name?” 

 

“Lu-” He stops to cough again. “Lucas.” He wheezes. “Please. Take care of him.” 

 

“I will. Jeno here is gonna take care of you, okay?” Yoonoh points to Jeno and Jungwoo nods, Yoonoh turning around to focus on the other boy. Kun is speaking to him quietly in Mandarin even though he's completely knocked out, gently cleaning a cut on his arm.

 

“Where'd you find these boys, Kun?” Taeyong asks, kneeling next to Jungwoo to help Jeno. 

 

“Found Jungwoo half-carrying Lucas just a few houses down. They needed help so I brought them here.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Taeyong says. “Let's just get to work, okay?” They all nod except Jeno who gets caught up in a coughing fit, Jaemin running downstairs at the sound. “Jaemin, take Jeno upstairs and send me Ten.” Jaemin nods and does just that, Ten rushing down the stairs moments later.

 

It takes nearly four hours to get the two completely stitched up, Lucas only waking up half an hour after when Jungwoo cuddles against his side. Yoonoh watches the two carefully, the boys cuddled close in a corner of the living room. 

 

“Excuse me?” Jungwoo calls quietly. voice raspy. Yoonoh gets up and goes to them, crouching in front of the young boys. “I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Only Kun’s.”

 

“It's okay. I'm Yoonoh. Pack medic.” Yoonoh smiles. Jungwoo nods and looks at Lucas, the smaller boy staring with wide eyes. Jungwoo says something to him softly, and even Yoonoh can tell that his Mandarin is butchered and slow. 

 

“Hyung.” He says softly to Taeyong. “Are any of our Chinese members available?”

 

“Chenle is busy with Jisung, Renjun is going through the same thing as Jeno, Kun is in the shower and Sichengie is napping. Why?” Taeyong answers, Yoonoh sighing. 

 

“Where's Ten?” He asks, tilting his head at Lucas. 

 

“Uh, i don't know.” Taeyong says. 

 

“I heard my name?” Ten says as he comes down the stairs. 

 

“Earlier, you cursed in Thai.” Yoonoh points out as he turns toward the other boy, watching him blush and rub the back of his neck.

 

“You understood that?”

 

“No, but he did.” He gestures to Lucas, Jungwoo staring. 

 

“What are you saying?” Jungwoo asks. 

 

“Hear me out. Come here please, Ten.” He waves the elder over and he goes, sitting across from the two newcomers. He greets him softly in Thai, the smaller boy's eyes widening. He begins speaking in Thai as well - Yoonoh can't believe the boy still has a voice, since it sounds like someone shoved a toilet brush down his throat, but he's glad he's speaking to someone. He gets up and brings them both water, watching them drink it like they haven't in weeks. 

 

“You boys sure do need help.” He mutters.

 

\----

 

Yuta watches as Sicheng speaks animatedly with the newcomer -  _ Lucas,  _ his brain oh-so-helpfully supplies, and in Taeyong's voice no less. Taeyong sits next to him as if reading his mind, nuzzling into his neck. 

 

“Sicheng isn't favoring Lucas over you. It's his turn to talk to him.”

 

“He doesn't speak  _ any _ Korean?” Yuta huffs.

 

“Not that we can tell, no.” Taeyong says, chuckling as Yuta curses under his breath in Japanese. “Hey, don't worry about it. Sicheng, Kun, and Ten are the only ones who can talk to him, they need to speak with him.” 

 

“I don't like this.” Yuta crosses his arms. 

 

“I know you don't, but suck it up.” Yuta gasps at the words. “You like Jungwoo, don't you?”

 

“That's different.”

 

“Why? Because Lucas is an omega?” Yuta knows Taeyong is teasing but he still glares and stomps away, going to their room and slamming the door. He huffs and paces around the room, growling when he hears the door open slowly. 

 

“Taeyong says you're jealous of Lucas.” Sicheng says softly and Yuta groans, rubbing his face. Sicheng shuts the door and hugs Yuta, nuzzling into his shoulder. “You shouldn't worry. I still love you most.”

 

“Even more than Yongie?” Yuta asks, even though he knows that's pushing it. 

 

“I love you and Yongie equally.” Sicheng smiles and well, that’s pretty much exactly what Yuta expected from the younger. Yuta sighs and finally hugs him back, kissing his shoulder. 

 

“I don't like when you talk to people outside of our pack.” He mumbles. 

 

“You're as bad as Yongie, sometimes.” Sicheng giggles, pulling away so he can lean forward and kiss Yuta gently. The elder omega hums in appreciation of the kiss, cupping Sicheng’s face. 

 

“I trust you've figured it out?” Yuta pulls back and huffs at Taeyong. 

 

“Why must you always ruin our moments?”

 

“Because you hate it when i do that.” Taeyong chuckles.

 

“I hate you so much.” Yuta sighs. 

 

“Shut up. You love me.”

 

“Sometimes.” Yuta shrugs, Taeyong laughing and hugging the two omegas. Sicheng giggles softly, nuzzling closer to him and squeezing Yuta’s hand. 

 

\----

 

Jungwoo grunts as he rolls over, realizing he's nearly laying on Lucas when the younger squeaks softly. 

 

“Sorry.” Jungwoo mutters, shifting so he can cuddle him. Lucas hums and nuzzles into his hair, mumbling something. Jungwoo hums in question, looking up at him. “What's that?” He asks quietly in Mandarin, his clearest piece of the language. Lucas shakes his head but Jungwoo whines softly. 

 

“....hurts…. my chest…. back.” Lucas manages to say, finally, Jungwoo quickly sitting up. He gently places a hand on the younger’s chest, feeling his uneven breaths. 

 

“I'll get someone.” Jungwoo stands and runs up the stairs, coming back down with a sleepy Yoonoh and Ten following. Jungwoo stands off to the side as Ten translates for Yoonoh, the other checking Lucas’s body. After a minute Yoonoh nods to Ten before standing. 

 

“You're both very young, are you mates?” He asks, Jungwoo shrugging. 

 

“No, I mean, yeah, kinda, I don't know.” Jungwoo says, slowly getting quieter. 

 

“You don't know?” Yoonoh frowns.

 

“I mean, I’ve learned some Mandarin for him, he's my best friend, he's all I have.” Jungwoo sniffles, wiping his nose. “Please tell me he's gonna be okay.” Yoonoh sighs and rubs Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

 

“He’ll be okay. He's… beat up.” Yoonoh says. “He has mucus in his lungs that will make it hard for him to breathe. He has bruising on his spine that will make it difficult for him to walk and you can see all of his external bruising. It's…. Gonna take him a while to heal. But he'll be okay. Eventually.” Yoonoh pats Jungwoo's shoulder and the younger collapses into his arms, sobbing loudly. Yoonoh sighs and rubs his back, comforting him as he cries. 

 

“Will-” Jungwoo stops to hiccup. “W-will you guys t-teach me better?” 

 

“Teach you what?”

 

“Man-mandarin.  _ Please _ .” 

 

“Well I can't, but I'll talk to the others. Renjun and Sicheng are closest to your age, I'll ask them.” Jungwoo looks up as Ten joins them. 

 

“He wants to talk with you.” 

 

“But I can't-”

 

“I'll translate.” Tan interrupts, Jungwoo sniffling and nodding. He kneels next to Lucas and takes his hand, smiling at him. 

 

“Hey you.” He says in Mandarin, the younger giggling before coughing. He turns to Ten and whispers something, the other man smiling. 

 

“He says he wishes he could speak to you himself,” Ten pauses as Lucas speaks again. “And that he's sorry to have worried you.” Jungwoo laughs, kissing the back of Lucas’s hand. 

 

“Tell him I'll always worry.” Jungwoo stops to let Ten speak, grinning as Lucas scoffs. “And that I'm just glad he's okay. And, and-” 

 

“Hold on.” Ten holds his hand up, Jungwoo nodding as Lucas starts to speak quickly. Ten tilts his head, frowning deeply. He shakes his head before Lucas starts to sit up, Ten quickly helping him. Jungwoo is about to protest when Lucas hugs him, the younger pressing the softest of kisses to his lips. 

 

“I love you.” He says in Korean, Jungwoo laughing in surprise. He strokes his hair, kissing his forehead. Yoonoh pats Jungwoo's back before helping Lucas lay back down, Jungwoo following and hugging him again. 

 

“We’ll let you two get some rest. Come get me again if you need anything, okay?” 

 

“Of course. Thank you.” Jungwoo smiles, Yoonoh and Ten leaving the room, Lucas running his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair as the elder leans upon his elbows to look at him. “I love you too.” He speaks softly in Mandarin, Lucas smiling. 

 

“Sleep now.” Lucas says, Jungwoo nodding and laying next to him again, the floor of the living room only slightly more bearable than the hard forest floor. Lucas plays with Jungwoo's hair until he falls asleep, and only after he's sure Lucas won't stop breathing in his sleep does Jungwoo follow suit.

 

\----

 

“I'm gonna be  _ fine,  _ Nana. Don’t fuss over me.” Jeno whines, swatting the younger’s hands away. “I'm the medic in training here.” 

 

“But I worry.” Jaemin pouts, playing with Jeno’s hair. “You're my kitten, I can't stand seeing you sick.” 

 

“We're wolves, Nana. I'm not your kitten.” Jeno says, Jaemin gasping quietly and lowering his head. Jeno sighs and hugs the younger, kissing the top of his head. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I can't control half of what comes out of my mouth right now.”

 

“That’s why I'm so worried.” Jaemin sniffles. “You haven't been yourself lately. And I hate it. I hate it so much.” 

 

“I know, baby. I promise I'll try to be better but the change- it's taking a toll on my mental health even more than my physical.” Jaemin nods and cuddles closer to the elder boy, hugging him tightly until they fall asleep.

 

In less than an hour they're both jerked awake by a loud scream, running downstairs to see Renjun on the ground shaking. Jaemin tugs Jeno close but the elder is frozen, watching Taeyong and Youngho pull the small boy out back in time for him to shift. His sandy fur glints in the sunlight and Jeno stares, entranced. 

 

“He's early.” Taeil's voice in his ear surprises him out of his trance, watching Taeyong open the back gate before shifting and running off into the woods with Renjun. 

 

“Yeah.” Jeno agrees quietly, hoping his own shift will wait the remaining two months. He let's go of Jaemin and runs to his room, shutting the door and locking it. He pants against the door, hearing footsteps follow him and someone try to open the door. 

 

“Open up.” Jaemin says, Jeno whimpering softly. “Please, kitten. I want to take care of you.” 

 

“I don't need to you take care of me. I can, i can take care of my, mysel-” Jeno falls to the ground without another word, the world going black around him.

 

When he comes to he's in the backyard, opening his eyes just to squeeze them shut. He recognizes when Jaemin gasps, the younger quickly grabbing his hand.

 

“Why am I outside?” Is the first thing Jeno asks, Jaemin laughing wetly. 

 

“You showed every sign that you were going to shift too. But I guess you aren't ready.” Taeyong chuckles. Jeno hums and rubs his face. 

 

“My head is killing me.”

 

“You probably hit it on your way down.”

 

“My way down?” Jeno frowns, the movement worsening his headache. 

 

“You fainted in your room. Jaemin heard you fall, so we picked the lock and dragged you out here.” Jeno groans as he's helped into a sitting position, skinny arms immediately wrapping around his neck. He sighs and hugs Jaemin's waist, pressing his face into the younger’s neck. 

 

“I'm sorry baby.” He mumbles, Jaemin sighing.

 

“You're okay, and that's all that matters.” Jaemin mumbles. “But next time, don't lock me out. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Jeno chuckles, kissing the younger’s cheek. “Let's go inside? It's hot.” 

 

“Of course.” Jaemin helps him up and they go inside, laying on the bed. 

 

“I'm sorry-”

 

“Stop apologizing, kitten. You're the best, I know you mean well.” 

 

“Okay.” Jeno smiles, kissing Jaemin’s forehead. The younger hums and snuggles closer, holding him tight.

 

\----

 

Dongyoung groans as Yoonoh climbs out of bed, trying to hold onto the younger as he leaves.

 

“I need to check on Lucas. Plus it's like noon, we need to get up.” Dongyoung grumbles and rolls over, rolling his eyes. “I can  _ feel  _ you rolling your eyes.” Yoonoh scoffs. “We need to get out more. Stop sleeping all day. Also i actually have wolves to fuss over right now, which i don't get a lot living in the city.”

 

“You can fuss over me. I always need you to.” 

 

“No, you  _ want _ me to. You don't  _ need _ me to.” Yoonoh scoffs again, kissing Dongyoung’s forehead. The elder coughs weakly. 

 

“But I'm sick.” He whines, Yoonoh laughing. 

 

“Don't even try. You tried that too many times in school.” Dongyoung huffs and rolls his eyes again. 

 

“Fine. Whatever. I'll be here when you want me.”

 

“Shut up, you big baby.” Yoonoh says before leaving the room, Dongyoung huffing again and closing his eyes. After a minute he gets up and goes downstairs, surprised to see Renjun sprawled out on the floor of the living room, fast asleep in just his boxers. Taeyong's expression gives it away and Dongyoung frowns. 

 

“He's early?” He asks, the alpha nodding. 

 

“Yeah. Really early.” Taeyong sighs, taking a drink of his coffee. Dongyoung takes a deep breath. 

 

“What about Jeno?”

 

“Almost, but not quite. We're hoping he waits the two months.” Taeyong explains, rubbing his face. Dongyoung nods and looks over the living room, Yuta holding Sicheng in his arms, Yoonoh and Kun crouched in front of the two new wolves to take care of them, Taeil seated in Youngho’s lap with the alpha talking quietly to his stomach, and of course Renjun sleeping peacefully on the ground. Dongyoung decides he doesn't want to bother any of them, heading into the kitchen instead to make some food. A moment later, someone else comes in and hugs his waist, Dongyoung frowning.

 

“I'm so  _ tired. _ ” They whine, Dongyoung chuckling. 

 

“Good morning to you too, Dongsookie.” He smiles. “Want eggs?” He feels the younger nod against his back. 

 

“Yes please.” He mumbles, cheek squished against the elder’s back. 

 

“Alright, go sit at the table with Taeyong-hyung, I'll bring you your eggs when they're done, okay?” Donghyuck mumbles out a thanks as he slowly moves toward the table, steps short but drawn out. Dongyoung chuckles again, quickly cooking for the both of them. “Should i cook for Minhyung-ie too?” 

 

“No, he's finally sleeping well.”

 

“He didn't sleep well last night?” Dongyoung frowns as he brings Donghyuck his eggs. The younger shakes his head and starts eating, Dongyoung sighing. “Poor boy.” Donghyuck nods in agreement, still eating.

 

“Thank you hyung.” He says as Dongyoung turns around to finish his own breakfast. He smiles to himself and plates his food before sitting across from the younger. 

 

“You're welcome. Eat well. You need it.” Dongyoung grins, eating his eggs slowly. Donghyuck pushes his plate away when he’s done, leaning his head on his arms and sighing softly. Dongyoung ruffles his hair and takes both plates into the kitchen, rinsing them before setting them both in the sink. Arms wrap around his waist again but this time, he immediately knows who it is. “Oh, so  _ now  _ you want to pay attention to me?” He chuckles, Yoonoh laughing.

 

“Oh shut up. You know I love you.” He presses a gentle kiss to Dongyoung’s neck, the elder humming softly. He continues to kiss the soft skin of the elder’s neck, Dongyoung chuckling and drying his hands before shutting the water off and simply leaning on the counter. 

 

“Alright, that's enough foreplay in the kitchen.” Dongyoung laughs at the sound of Taeil’s voice, breaking away from Yoonoh to gently stroke his stomach. 

 

“How is he?” 

 

“He's good. He's fine.” Taeil chuckles. “I think Yoonoh could use a little attention though.” He points to where Yoonoh is pouting, Dongyoung huffing. 

 

“Oh, so now you're the jealous one?”

 

“Not jealous. Just want you all to myself.” Yoonoh says, Dongyoung laughing and pulling him close. He kisses him deeply, Taeil carefully pulling away from Dongyoung and patting his shoulder. 

 

“I wasn't kidding guys. Save it for the room.” Taeil says, Dongyoung laughing as he pulls away. 

 

\----

 

Taeil smiles as Youngho presses gentle kisses to his stomach, giggling softly. He runs his fingers through the younger’s hair, groaning softly when the baby starts to move.

 

“Does it hurt?” Youngho ask, Taeil chuckling. 

 

“It's more just uncomfortable.” He sighs, using his free hand to lace through Youngho’s on top of his stomach. “I'm almost used to it.” 

 

“I'm glad it doesn't hurt. I'm so happy, hyung. God I'm so happy.”

 

“So am I, baby.” Taeil smiles, gently tugging on Youngho’s hair. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too. Both of you.” Youngho says, kissing Taeil’s stomach before scooting up the bed to kiss his lips. The elder giggles again, hugging the taller boy’s neck. They kiss for a moment before Taeil pulls away with a gasp, looking down. “What is it!?” Youngho asks, worried.

 

“He just kicked for the first time.” 

 

“He hasn't kicked before?”

 

“No, he's just been moving, but he actually kicked this time! Hurry, feel!” Taeil grabs Youngho’s hand and presses it to the underside of his stomach, the younger laughing when the baby kicks again.

 

“Oh that's glorious.” He says, Taeil laughing and agreeing.

 

“Kiss me again, you big oaf.” 

 

“No need for name calling, hyung.” Youngho jokes, gently kissing Taeil again. The elder smiles, cupping Youngho’s face between his hands gently and pulling him even closer. 

 

“I'm so in love with you, Seo Youngho.” He mumbles into the kiss, Youngho chuckling. 

 

“And I'm so in love with you, Moon Taeil.” He responds, one hand resting on Taeil’s stomach and the other carding through his hair. 

 

\----

 

Jungwoo giggles as Lucas’s hair tickles his neck, the younger’s hands darting out to tickle his sides as well. Jungwoo laughs loudly, Lucas grinning at him. He stops tickling him and carefully lifts himself onto one of his elbows to stare at Jungwoo. He frowns and tilts his head, Lucas chuckling. 

 

“Cute.” He mumbles, Jungwoo blushing and shaking his head.

 

“You're cute.” He counters, Lucas smiling. He gently brushes Jungwoo's hair from his face, going back to staring at him. Jungwoo smiles fondly, mimicking his movement but also tapping his shoulder in an attempt to tell him to lie back down lest he hurt himself more. Lucas seems to get the memo and lies down, tugging Jungwoo closer until they're cuddling again. The elder of the two looks up, smiling softly and kissing Lucas’s cheek. He's known the younger boy for a long time now and in that time few words have been spoken between them so Jungwoo knows how to speak with Lucas without saying or hearing a word. Because of this, he knows that when the younger gently tugs on only a few strands of his hair he knows that the young boy wants a kiss - on the lips, not his cheek again - and when Jungwoo grants this and Lucas squeezes his hand, he knows that's an unspoken thanks. Jungwoo chuckles and pulls back to smile at him, nodding. He hugs him tightly, Lucas gently carding his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair as he rests his head on his chest again, the smaller boy kissing his forehead before rubbing his back. 

 

“Amazing.” Lucas mumbles other words but Jungwoo only understands the one, chuckling softly. 

 

“Sleep now.” He says, the younger laughing before coughing. Jungwoo looks up in time to see him nod in agreement, closing his eyes. Jungwoo waits for him to fall asleep before he even closes his own eyes, sighing softly. “I love you.” He mumbles to the younger’s sleeping form, easily falling asleep as well.


End file.
